


Bread Makes You Fat

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, Fluff and Angst, OT4, Poly, Pre-Poly, adrinino - Freeform, alaydrien, alyanette - Freeform, food truck au, ninette, trying to figure out relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Nino transforms an old truck into a traveling DJ booth to kickstart his career. He joins up with a traveling food truck festival and meets the cutest baker he's ever seen. After his best friend, Adrien, comes back into town and Marinette's roommate, Alya, gets involved, things become complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lahiffed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahiffed/gifts).



> Lahiffed came up with this Food Truck AU concept and I absolutely fell in love with it and she was kind enough to let me run with the idea. It was only supposed to be a drabble but at 1,500 words in, I realized it was going to be much more than that. Enjoy!

“So this is what you did with the money your grandmother left you?” Adrien looked at the ancient ice cream truck skeptically. “Did you get a receipt?”

“Ha ha, Trust Fund Kid. Look, I know it’s rough but it was super cheap--”

“You don’t say.”

“And,” Nino continued, ignoring his best friend, “I’ll be able to use the rest of the money to fix it up and get some good equipment put in.”

“So people will pay to have you drive this thing places and play music?”

“That’s the idea.”

Adrien grinned. “That’s actually pretty cool.”

“You don’t have to act so surprised, dude.” Nino bumped his arm. “I mean, I’ll have to get my name out there first so people will actually care enough to want to pay me. There’s this traveling food truck festival tour thing that is happening this summer. I’m hoping I can get the truck ready and latch on to that.”

“Making smooth tunes while people enjoy weird food hybrids?”

“Something along those lines.”

Adrien clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’m really proud of you, man. Maybe if I get done with the press junket for the new line, I can join you at some point.”

“That would be awesome.”  
__________________________________

After a month of nonstop work, an empty savings account, and an extra line of credit, Nino nervously pulled his new truck into his allotted space at the first stop. He got out and looked around at the other trucks parking and setting up. To his left was a pink and white striped truck with a black and white polka dotted canopy. A chalkboard easel set up in front had “La Petite Croissant” written in neat pink script. His eyes glided past to the black truck beyond with a flaming calzone painted on the side.

“Awesome,” he grinned, crossing the field to grab a bite before he got started.  
__________________________________

It had been four hours and no one had requested anything, but he had made five euros in tips so the day wasn’t a total loss. He frowned down at the clear tip jar. Of course his calzone had cost ten euros so…

He leaned out the window to gage how the other trucks were doing. The crowd had died down for the most part in the afternoon lull but there was still a decent amount of people. Nino wondered if he should change the tone of the playlist when the sun set or if the upbeat style he had been playing during the day would suffice for the nighttime crowd.

Laughter caught his attention and he looked out at the pink and white truck he had seen earlier. A line of at least ten people filed out from the window. Nino frowned, glancing at the variety of empty trucks around the circle. Surely people didn’t love croissants that much. You could get them at every corner bakery in France. 

“Is this your first tour?”

Nino jumped in surprise and released a very manly yelp after his head hit the bottom of one of the speakers. He pulled off his cap to rub his head and scowled. A woman standing just outside his truck laughed freely, seemingly unabashed at being the cause of his pain. “Sorry,” she shrugged with a smirk.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled. “Uh, yeah, this is my first tour. First stop actually.”

“What?” She motioned to the speakers and then pointed to her ear.

Nino popped himself in the forehead and motioned to the side door. He stepped down to find her already there, smug expression in place.

“Yeah, this is my first stop,” he repeated.

“I didn’t think we’d seen you before.”

“We?”

She pointed to La Petite Croissant. “My best friend and I run that truck. This is our third tour.”

He frowned. “Looks like a pretty long line. Does your friend need help?”

The woman waved a hand. “She’s fine. She thrives under pressure.”

Nino pursed his lips but didn’t argue.

“I really like this idea.” She put a hand on the truck. “These things needed some livening up. It can get pretty boring sometimes.”

“Thanks. I’m hoping it’ll work out.”

She stepped back to look at the artwork. “DJ Wayzz, huh? You one of those guys who thinks things are cooler with a ‘z’?”

“Are you saying they aren’t?” he countered.

She laughed and stuck out her hand. “Alya.”

“Nino.” He shook her hand.

Alya glanced past him and sighed. “The line just keeps getting longer. I better get back.”

“You guys are the busiest truck here. Are the croissants magic or something?” Nino chuckled.

“Marinette’s are,” Alya winked. “You should come check them out. I’m sure she’d like to give you a taste.”

She gave him a little wave and strode across the paved area, slipping into the side of the truck.  
__________________________________

“You were right, M. He’s definitely cute.” Alya scooted past Marinette and moved to the window. “Have you been helped, Slick?”

The short man swallowed loudly. “Y-yes.”

“Why don’t you slide on over here to the side for me while the beautiful Marinette works her magic on your order?” she grinned. “Next!”

“Are you going to ask him out?” Marinette smeared a dollop of her homemade sauce on a slice of fresh bread. 

Alya laughed, winking at the customer she was helping. “Not for myself, I’m not.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means you saw him walking around and thought he was cute and I got a closer look to confirm he was actually cute and you’re going to ask him out.”

Marinette wrapped up the sandwich and dropped it in a bag. “Thank you so much and I hope you have a lovely day,” she smiled, handing it to the short man. He flushed and ducked his head, hurrying away.

“Another one bites the dust,” Alya smirked.

Marinette swatted at her butt and took the receipt to start on the next order.

“So are you going to ask him out or do you need me to do it for you?”

She laughed. “I’m not asking some random guy out!”

“I’d let you ask me out,” a guy at the window said, voice hopeful.

Alya snickered and Marinette turned a bright red. 

“She’s not really taking new suitors right now, Stud,” Alya winked. “Would you like to add a fresh baked cookie to your order today?”

The guy nodded and leaned on the thin counter. “What about you, Glasses? Are you free?”

Alya leaned closer and bit her lip. “I’m nobody’s sloppy seconds. That’ll be eleven euros and don’t forget our tip jar,” she smiled sweetly.  
__________________________________

Nino’s stomach rumbled but he looked down at the lackluster tip jar. He could wait until he got home. He cut off his playlist and began to shut things down. His phone buzzed and he grinned at Adrien’s photo lighting up his screen.

“Hey, man, how’s Milan?”

“I’m actually in Tokyo now. Jet lag is for real,” Adrien yawned. “I wanted to see how your first stop went.”

“Uh, it was good.”

“That was convincing.”

Nino chuckled and leaned against the edge of the soundboard. “It wasn’t quite as successful as I was hoping but I did hand out a few business cards. I’ll just have to keep at it. This was only the first weekend so I’m sure next weekend will be better.”

“Did you meet any hot girls?”

“Is this where I ask you the same questions because I’m pretty sure I already know the answer.”

Adrien huffed. “I’ll have you know I’ve been a perfect gentleman.”

“Nathalie been on your case again?”

“She told me if she saw me even flirt with someone, male or female, she was putting me in only underwear shoots for a year. You wind up in one measly tabloid and the shackles come out.”

“It was four tabloids and you were completely nude in two of them,” Nino corrected.

“Tequila is not my friend.”

“No, it is not. There was one girl I talked to but she was a bit abrasive.”

“Sounds hot.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You should send me pictures next weekend. I’m dying over here.”

“You’re literally surrounded by models.”

“I meant pictures of your truck and the festival, but yeah, pretty girls and guys would be nice to see too.”

Nino laughed. “I’ll see what I can do. Thanks for calling, man. I’ve been a little lonely.”

There was a pause and Adrien sighed. “You know I want to make a joke about giving you all my loving if I was there.”

“Yeah, yeah, I miss you too, jerk.”  
__________________________________

“Okay, Lahiffe, Week Two. Let’s kick its ass.” Nino hit play on his list and saw people start glancing his way. There was already a line formed at La Petite Croissant and Alya stuck her head out the window to shoot him a thumbs up as she bobbed her head. He grinned and waved back.  
__________________________________

“Go talk to him.”

“We’re kinda busy right now, Al.” Marinette eased past her to open the tiny fridge.

“Pish tosh. We’re always busy. That’s not going to change,” Alya replied, rolling her eyes. “You said you want that on sourdough, sweets?” The customer nodded and Alya turned, bumping her hip into Marinette’s. “You need to get laid.”

“Alya!” Marinette looked back at their line of customers in shock. The woman at the counter tried to hide her grin.

“What? It’s just a fact of life.”

“I’m not going to hook up with someone we’re going to be stuck beside the rest of the summer.”

“Fine, go hump spaghetti tacos guy across the circle. I’m sure he’s down for a good time.”

“For goodness sake!”

“What guy are you eyeing?” the customer asked.

Marinette opened her mouth to answer but Alya jumped in first. “The cute guy in the red cap manning the music truck. Have you been over there?”

The woman shook her head and glanced to the side. “You said he was cute?”

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “And on reserve.”

“You can’t reserve a cute, single guy,” the woman argued.

“Fine, you can’t have your turkey on sourdough,” Alya shot back.

“I paid for that!”

Marinette rolled her eyes and handed the woman her order. “Sorry about that. Have a lovely day.”

The woman narrowed her eyes at Alya and walked off in a huff.

Marinette sighed. “Could you not?” 

“Probably,” Alya shrugged. “Next!”  
__________________________________

“How was week two?” Adrien asked, last word coming out as a groan.

“Please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing, dude,” Nino grimaced, closing the security shield over his window. 

“I’m getting a massage, you weirdo.”

“Don’t call me in the middle of a massage and act like I’m the weird one, Agreste.”

Adrien laughed and murmured something away from the phone. “So tell me how it went. Did you see hot, abrasive girl again?”

“Just for a minute. One of the guys from the calzone truck said some of the vendors go out to a bar on Wednesday nights. I was thinking of trying that this week so I can meet some people.”

“I think that’d be good for you.”

“Yeah,” Nino yawned. “I’m pretty wiped so I think I’m going to finish closing down and head home.”

“Talk to you soon.”  
__________________________________

“You missed drinks!” Kim exclaimed, clapping a hand on the window edge. 

Nino scrunched his nose. “Sorry, man, some things came up.”

“You better not bitch out on us this week, Lahiffe.”

“I’ll try not to,” he grinned. “Do all the vendors go?”

“Most of them. There are a few of the older guys who aren’t so into it.”

Nino nodded. “Gotcha.”

Kim looked to the side and waved. “I gotta go give Mari and Alya hell for not showing up either. Good luck today!” Nino watched him jog over to La Petite Croissant and make a loud whooping noise as he pulled himself halfway through the window, laughter floating on the air.  
__________________________________

Nino’s tip jar was mostly full and he was feeling downright giddy. The lunch crowd had dissipated and his stomach was reminding him that is had been hours since his last meal. He did a quick check of his playlist and slipped out of the truck, surveying his options. He saw Alya crossing the pavilion, drink in hand, and he glanced back at La Petite Croissant. There was surprisingly only one person in line so he ambled over.

The man in front of him stepped away with a bag and Nino looked up and felt his breath catch in his chest. 

Marinette stared back at him, pink lips pursed in a surprised ‘o’. She shook her head quickly and sent him a blinding smile, cheeks flushing. “Hi! What can I get you?”

“Uh.” His eyes searched the neatly typed menu in front of him wildly. “Croissant?” he mumbled, feeling his face warm.

She bit her lip and he felt his heart beat pick up. “You want anything on it?”

“No,” he croaked.

“Oh, okay,” she nodded. “Sometimes I like them plain too. I’ll warm it up for you. That’s when they’re really good.”

She turned her back to him and Nino released his breath in a whoosh, looking down at his shoes.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else?” Marinette asked a few moments later, offering him the bag and taking the money in his outstretched hand.

 _“Say something, you idiot,”_ he thought. _“Anything. Say literally anything and stop staring at this beautiful girl like some creep!”_

“Bread makes you fat!” he blurted.

She blinked. “Um…”

“I have to go.” Nino stiffly turned and walked back to his truck. Marinette leaned out the window to watch him go and then frowned down at the change he had left.

Alya danced over to the truck with a huge smile. “Well?!”

“He told me bread makes you fat and then walked away,” Marinette replied, furrowing her brows.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait, wait,” Adrien cackled. “Say it again exactly how you said it to her.”

“Dude.”

“I’m sorry, sorry,” he breathed, trying to calm down. “I just don’t get it, man. I’ve never seen you go full mental shutdown because of a woman before. It’s kind of awesome.”

Nino scrubbed at his face with the palm of his hand. “She probably thinks I’m a nutcase. I’m going to have to hide out in the truck the rest of the summer.”

“I doubt it was that bad.”

“I went over to the beautiful sandwich girl and yelled at her that bread makes people fat and walked away. It was that bad,” Nino groaned.

Adrien dissolved into laughter again and Nino hung up on him.  
__________________________________

Nino tossed and turned, seeing the surprised look on the girl’s face all over again. Marinette. Alya had called her Marinette. Or was it Mari? Isn’t that what Kim had said, something about Alya and Mari?

He grunted and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He slid his feet into his turtle slippers and trudged across the room to his laptop. He would make a playlist and get her out of his head and then he would be able to sleep. That was absolutely definitely going to work.

He tapped lightly at the aquarium on his desk and his turtle slowly swung his head in that direction. “Wake up, Wayzz, we’ve got work to do, buddy.”  
__________________________________

“Kim!” Nino flagged the man over as he was jogging by. “Someone left this flyer about opening up during the week?”

“Ah yeah, man! When the festival is doing well, they stay on location during the week and we only move around on Fridays. This year has been really good already so they’re offering it again.”

“And there’s seriously no extra charge?”

“Great, right? Max has been calculating our profit margin or something and is psyched,” Kim grinned. “Last year we did so well we bought this kickass TV for our apartment.” He tapped at the flyer. “You gonna do it? It’d be nice to have the music going all week.”

Nino grinned. “Yeah, I think I will. Can’t hurt, right?”

“Hell yeah.” Kim waved before turning to go. He spun and pointed a finger. “Wednesday night. Don’t forget.”

“I’ll be there.”

Nino began turning on all his equipment and frowned down at his laptop screen. Apparently his sleep-deprived self had thought “Bread” was an appropriate name for his new playlist.

“Hey, weirdo.”

He glanced up in surprise to find Alya leaning in through the window. “Whatcha doing?”

“Getting stuff turned on. Did you just call me a weirdo?”

She tilted her head. “You are one, aren’t you?”

He flushed and busied himself with checking his soundboard. “I’m guessing your friend told you about the other week.”

“Everyone knows bread makes you fat, Nino, but you’re not supposed to say it,” Alya teased.

“Yeah, I had a bit of a blank out there.”

“And a Scott Pilgrim reference was the best you could do?”

He glanced up sheepishly. “Guilty.”

She pursed her lips. “You should try again today.”

“What?”

“When you’re hungry,” she nodded over to La Petite Croissant, “you should try our truck again. Maybe get something more than a plain croissant.”

He followed her gaze and nodded. “Yeah, uh, maybe I will.”

She tapped the edge of the window. “Cool. Have a good day, weirdo.”  
__________________________________

Alya rolled her eyes when she saw Marinette peeking out the window as she neared the truck. “You know you could go talk to him too, right? He doesn’t bite.” She curled her tongue behind her teeth. “But he just might if you ask him sweetly.”

“You’re being ludicrous.” Marinette busied herself with setting out ingredients. 

“His name is Nino, by the way. It’s cute, huh? Marinette and Nino. Nino and Marinette.” Alya’s eyes lit up. “Ninette!”

“Please stop.”

Soft music began to fill the air and Alya quirked her lips. “Well, that’s a change.”

Marinette smiled as she pulled out a loaf of bread. “I love this song.”

“Of course you do.”  
__________________________________

Nino took a deep breath and emptied the tip jar on the small counter space inside the truck. He had given himself a goal. Fifty euros and he would go try again with Marinette. It was a ridiculous goal honestly. While the day was mostly over, he hadn’t had many people come over to the truck to tip, although he had gotten more than one comment on how nice the music was today. Maybe sleep-deprived Nino had the right idea after all.

He stared down at the money. Seventy-three. How in the world had he made seventy-three euros? He didn’t have to hold himself to it. No one knew about his silly little deal with himself. He swept half of the money back into the jar and pocketed the rest. Alya had told him to come back though and it didn’t feel like she was hitting on him. If anything, she seemed to go out of her way to make sure he knew she thought he was odd. Maybe that meant Marinette wanted him to come back.

He squared his shoulders, checked his playlist, and stepped out of his truck.  
__________________________________

Marinette saw Nino slip into line behind the three other customers and she felt her heart stutter. She quickly turned to work on sandwiches. 

“My, my,” Alya murmured, counting out change. “What a crazy, random happenstance.”

“You told him to come over?!” Marinette hissed.

“Of course I did. I also told him to order more than just a croissant but we’ll see how it goes.” Alya looked down at the next customer. “What can I get for you today, darling?”

Marinette concentrated on the orders she had lined up in a neat row before her. It would be quicker to work assembly-line style but her Papa had always taught her people could tell when you put love and care into their particular order. She tried to clear her mind and think only of the next thing she needed.

“I’m taking a break,” Alya announced.

Marinette felt a surge of panic well up and quickly stamped it down. “How shocking,” she muttered.

Alya winked at her before exiting the truck.

Marinette turned to find Nino shifting his weight uneasily at the window. “Hi again,” she smiled.

“Hi.”

They stared at each other for a moment and Marinette’s eyes drifted to the menu. Nino startled and looked down at it.

“Did you like the croissant?”

He nodded, throat dry. “It was good.”

“Good.”

 _“Say more than that,”_ Marinette’s mind urged. _“Offer him a free sample of something. You still owe him his change from the other day. Tell him you like his glasses! Anything!”_

“Order?”

 _“This is why you’re single,”_ her mind grumbled.

“Another croissant?” he winced.

Marinette nodded and turned around. Her skin felt hot and her heart was doing this nervous fluttering thing as she fumbled with the knife, slicing the croissant in half. She quickly wrapped it up and handed it back to him. “On the house.”

He paled, hand reaching into his pocket. “No, I—“

“I like the music today,” she blushed.

Something flashed in his eyes. “You do?”

She nodded, feeling her face transform into a dopey smile.

“Thanks.” Nino looked towards his truck and noticed someone standing at his window. His shoulders slumped. “Gotta go.” He took the bag from her and jogged away.

Marinette leaned out to watch him go. “Bye,” she said softly.  
__________________________________

Nino was shocked to find weekday patrons were much better tippers than weekenders. They filed out of the surrounding business park to soak in the sunshine and enjoy a variety in their lunch. They made song requests and some even did goofy little dances by his truck for a few moments before trailing on to the next thing.

“Do you do parties in this little thing?”

Nino leaned out over the window and cupped his ear. “Sorry, what’d you say?”

The woman spoke up. “Parties! Do you take this thing to parties?”

He nodded and pulled back, grabbing one of his new business cards. “Yeah.”

She read over it. “You might hear from me…” She leaned back and read the side of his truck, brows raised, “DJ Wayzz.”

Nino shot her a lopsided smile. “Looking forward to it.”  
__________________________________

“You coming, Lahiffe?” Kim pointed a finger at him as he strode by. 

“Yeah, man. I gotta switch the truck out for my car and I’ll be there.”

“Cool, see you then.” Kim put his arm around Max and continued on their way.

Nino finished shutting down his equipment and frowned at his phone. It had been days since he heard from Adrien. That was never a good sign when he was on a tour, especially if his father was involved. He pulled up his number and hit send. After a few rings, there was a fumbling connection.

“Hello?” Adrien croaked.

“This can’t be good.”

“Fuck.”

“Tequila?”

Adrien’s groan filled his ears and he held the phone away for a moment before bringing it back. “Talk to me, man.”

“I’ve been with him all week,” he rumbled, voice strained. “I guess I snapped last night.”

“Are you by yourself?” Nino sighed as he heard the rustling of sheets.

“Surprisingly, yeah. Wait, let me check the bathroom. Holy cats, walking is hard.”

“Don’t fall and hit your head,” Nino warned.

“Yeah yeah.” Adrien released a jaw-cracking yawn. “Yeah, I’m alone. Guess no one wanted me. Big surprise.”

“Shut up.”

“I might still be a little drunk.”

“You don’t say. When can you come home?”

Adrien made a whining noise. “I don’t know, man. I want to right now.”

“I think you need to right now.” Nino leaned back against the truck wall. “This isn’t good, dude.”

“I know.”

“You can’t keep doing this.”

“You sound like him,” he grumbled.

Nino straightened up. “Did something happen or was it just the usual shit?”

“I’m a disappointment. I can do better. The usual.” Adrien yawned again. “I’m really tired.”

“Drink a whole bottle of water and then go back to sleep.”

“Yes, Mom.”

“I mean it,” Nino warned.

There was a pause and then Adrien spoke, voice soft. “I know you do. Thanks.”

“Call me when you get up again.”

“It might be late.”

“Call me.”

“Yeah, okay.”  
__________________________________

“Come on, Mari, you can’t leave yet. The night’s just beginning!” Kim chugged the rest of his beer and waved for another one.

“You don’t have to be up before dawn baking bread,” she laughed, kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Do you need me to come?” Alya asked, stirring her rum and Coke.

“Like I haven’t seen you eyeing the Adonis across the room,” Marinette teased. “Be careful.”

“I always am.” Alya kissed her forehead. “I’ll see in the morning, M.”

Marinette grabbed her purse and was almost to the door when she found herself bumping into something firm and blue. Strong hands gripped her arms to steady her and she blinked up in surprise to see Nino. “Hi,” she breathed.

He quickly dropped his hands. “Hi.” He glanced down at her purse. “Did I miss it?”

She laughed lightly and half turned to point to the group crowded around the bar. “No, I’m just a party pooper at stuff like this. I have to wake up super early so I’m not usually much fun at night.”

“Oh.” His lips turned slightly down. “Do you need a ride home?”

“My place is just two blocks away. I’m good,” she smiled. “They should all still be here for a while if you want to grab a drink. Kim prides himself on shutting this place down on Wednesdays.”

“He’s a cool guy.”

“Yeah.”

Nino shifted out of the way of a server brushing past him. “Hey, uh, would you maybe want me to walk you home? It’s pretty dark out.”

Marinette blushed and looked back towards the bar. Alya gave her a thumbs up and she felt her cheeks warm even more. “Sure, that would be nice.”

They stepped into the cooling summer night and began down the street in silence. Marinette took a deep breath. “What do you do when you aren’t playing awesome music for us?”

Nino laughed in surprise. “Mostly that is all I do,” he admitted. “I kinda spent all my money on fixing up the truck so I’m really hoping it pays off.”

“I know that feeling,” she nodded. “My parents own a bakery near the center of the city. I grew up there and wanted to put my own spin on it, but it was terrifying taking the first step. They offered to help but I wanted to make it my own, you know?”

“It seems like it’s paid off. You guys have to be the most popular truck at the festival.”

Marinette smiled. “We’ve been lucky.” She stopped in front of a brick building. “This is me.”

“Thanks for talking with me. This was nice.”

“Yeah, it really was.”

Nino ducked his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Absolutely.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nino smiled to himself, dragging another sappy song into the playlist. “What do you think, Wayzz? Am I gonna get booted tomorrow for too much of this?”

The turtle munched on a fresh lettuce leaf in response and Nino nodded. “Yep, this one should definitely not be played. Maybe I make another one with only a couple of these songs in there. That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

His phone buzzed and Nino felt relief as Adrien’s photo filled his screen. “Hey, man.”

“I can’t believe you’re awake. What is it? After three?”

“Something like that. I couldn’t sleep. How are you?”

“I just got out of the shower so I’m feeling a little better. Sorry about earlier,” Adrien replied, voice tight.

“You know you don’t need to apologize to me for stuff like that, dude. I just worry about you.”

“You’re the only one.”

Nino frowned but didn’t respond.

“Are you working on new music?”

“You know me too well.” Nino leaned back in his chair. “I was feeling inspired.”

“Uh huh. Bread girl again?”

“Her name is Marinette.”

“Marinette,” Adrien repeated. “I like that. It’s pretty.”

“She’s pretty,” Nino sighed. “I think I’ve got it bad.”

“Have you asked her out?”

“No, but I did walk her home from the bar tonight.” He glanced at the clock and grimaced. “Or last night technically.”

“That’s a start.”

“Yeah.”

Nino could hear the TV playing in the background on the other line. Adrien took a deep breath. “I think I’m going to talk to Nathalie about dropping out of the rest of the tour.”

“I think that’d be good.”

“I doubt it’ll happen.”

“You know you’re welcome here.”

“Yeah,” Adrien grunted. “Well, I better get ready. I’ve got to be at a shoot in an hour.”

“Good luck. Tell me what Nathalie says.”

“Ask Marinette out today.”

“Pushy.”

“Weenie.”

Nino chuckled. “Bye, dude.”  
__________________________________

“And what is this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Alya asked, running a finger along the side of the pink box. “I didn’t know we were going to start selling samplers.”

“We’re not.” Marinette brushed past her and grabbed the easel to set outside the truck.

Alya followed her out, noting the empty spot where Nino’s truck should be. “Uh huh, so we’re just going to give that one out to some lucky customer?”

Marinette set up the easel and turned to her best friend with her hands on her hips. “I couldn’t sleep so I got up early and made some specialty stuff.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And I thought I would take it over to Nino to thank him for walking me home last night.”

“I see.”

“You don’t have to look so smug, you know.” Marinette stepped back into the truck. “How’d it go with the pretty boy last night? I never heard you come home.”

“That’s because you were knocked out when I got home. He was a dud anyway. What time did you go to the bakery?”

“Around three, I think?”

Alya shook her head. “I don’t know how you survive on so little sleep. This is my second coffee.” She held up the travel mug. “I even added a Red Bull.”

“And I don’t know how your heart hasn’t exploded by now.” Marinette’s voice trailed off as she leaned out the window to see the music truck rumbling into place. Something inside her relaxed at the sight of it.

“What are you waiting for? Go on over,” Alya prodded.

“I’ll let him get settled first. I don’t like it when people are up here as soon as I open the window.”

“You’re stalling and then we’re going to get busy and then you’ll use that as an excuse.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me. Now scoot.” Alya handed her the box and swatted at her butt.

Marinette squeaked and stepped out of the truck. “You can do this,” she said to herself quietly. “You had a nice conversation last night and this is so not as weird as you think it is. This is just a thank you note and gift. Gifts are nice. People love them.”

She took a deep breath and stepped in front of the window as the security grate clattered open. Nino blinked down at her, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Hi, Marinette.”

She felt a little lightheaded at hearing him say her name. Had he really not said it before now? His voice did a little lilt at the “ette” part of her name and Marinette was sure she had never enjoyed hearing anyone else say her name nearly as much.

“Hi, Nino.” She beamed up at him and his cheeks darkened. She wasn’t going to survive his cuteness. She offered the box up to him. “I hope this isn’t weird but I wanted you to know I make a lot of things besides croissants.” She laughed nervously and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Nino held the pink bakery box in his hands reverently. “You made these for me?”

“I couldn’t sleep and I, um…” She glanced over at her truck. “Looks like I’ve got some customers so I have to go. Bye!” She hurried away, face flaming and ducked back into La Petite Croissant.

“Did he like his special treats?” Alya asked. “By the way, you’re behind.” She dropped another receipt on the back counter.

Marinette rolled her eyes and got to work.

“You’re not answering me.”

“I don’t know. Hopefully?”

“You didn’t have him try one while you were there?”

“Are you kidding right now?” Marinette folded the sliced turkey over the bread. “That would have only made it weirder.”

“It wasn’t weird, it was cute. There’s a difference.”

“You didn’t seen the note I included,” she groaned, dropping her head for a minute. “Why did early morning Marinette think that was funny?”

Alya’s eyes lit up as she spun around. “Did you tell him you think he’s a hunk of burning love?”

“What? No.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I sketched this silly little doodle of him saying ‘bread makes you fat’ and I’m just now realizing he’s probably going to think I was making fun of him.” She scrunched up her face. “I even brought him more bread. What if he thinks I’m telling him he’s already fat?”

“That guy doesn’t have any fat on his body.”

“I know but what if—“

“He’s going to think it’s cute,” Alya assured her. “Now hop to!”

“If you say so. Order up.”  
__________________________________

Nino started his new playlist going, the first song a catchy piece about sunshine and lovely girls in pink dresses. He carefully lifted the lid of the bakery box and looked inside. It was filled with a variety of items, breads, sweets, and some items he wasn’t sure the name of. There was a small white envelope on top with his name written in a neat font. 

He opened the envelope and blushed at the drawing at the bottom. He made himself look back up at the top to read the note.

_I wanted to say thank you for walking me home last night. It was really sweet and I enjoyed talking to you. — Marinette_

_P.S. I tried to include some non-bread items in here because I know how you feel about that._

Nino chuckled and studied the sketch below. It was definitely him, hat, earphones, and all. He was holding a croissant with a nervous expression and the words “bread makes you fat” were scrawled above. A phone number was written in tiny writing below. He took a picture of the note and drawing with his phone and added it to a text to Adrien.

 **Nino: I think I’m in real trouble, dude. Please send help.**  
__________________________________

“I’m not sure if it’s a good thing he hasn’t come over or a bad thing,” Marinette said, worrying her bottom lip.

Alya hopped up on the counter, making the whole truck sway slightly. Marinette frowned at her. “Tell me your reasoning, oh-anxious-one.”

“Okay, well, what if he hasn’t come over because the stuff I gave him wasn’t actually any good and he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings and say that but he also doesn’t want to be forced to eat any more of my awful baking?”

“Ridiculous and obviously unfounded. We’ve almost sold out of our run for today and it’s a Wednesday. Your food is magic.”

“Option number two is that he is super weirded out that I admitted to waking up early and making him a special box of food. He’s going to think I’m a clingy, overdramatic person.”

Alya pursed her lips. “The overdramatic thing wouldn’t be far-fetched.”

“Option three is that maybe he doesn’t actually like me at all and this has been some building fantasy in my head and he’s just this innocent guy who got swept up in it,” Marinette finished, hands flailing.

“Uh huh.”

“So which one do you think it is?”

“Option four.”

Marinette frowned. “There wasn’t an option four.”

Alya smirked, quirking an eyebrow and nodding her head at something behind Marinette. “I’m pretty sure there is.”

Marinette spun to find Nino standing at the window, red-faced and awkwardly holding up a thumb drive. “Jumping bugs,” she breathed.

“What?”

Alya hopped down from the counter. “She says that when she’s freaking out. How can we help you, DJ Wayzz?” She drew out the z’s, snapping her teeth together in a fierce grin.

“You think you’re pretty funny, huh?”

“I’ve been proven to be hilarious actually.” Alya nudged Marinette forward with her elbow.

Marinette cleared her throat. “Sorry, um, how much of that did you hear?”

Nino’s eyes widened. “I don’t think you’re weird and the food was really, really good?” he winced.

“I’m just going to leave you two adorably awkward people alone for a bit.” Alya fished money out of the tip jar and eased out the door.

“Sorry about her,” Marinette apologized. “She really is great most of the time.”

Nino grinned, ducking his head. “She seems pretty awesome. Uh, I wanted to bring this to you to say thanks for the amazing food.” He handed her the green thumb drive he’d been holding. “It’s, uh, it’s a playlist I made this morning when I was thinking about our walk.”

“Oh,” Marinette took it, cheeks tingeing pink. “Thank you. I can’t wait to listen to it.”

“Some of it has been playing today and some of it, uh, hasn’t,” he finished lamely. “And it’s cool if you don’t like it. They were just some songs that made me think of you.”

“Of me?” she smiled.

“Is that weird? I know we don’t know each other, but I kind of do this thing with music and…” he trailed off sheepishly. “Am I creeping you out? My buddy said this was a good idea and now I’m here and I feel stupid and—“

“No! I mean, it’s really sweet. Thank you.”

Someone cleared their throat and Nino looked back to find a couple of people in line behind him. “Oh, geez, I’m so sorry. I should probably get back.”

“Sorry,” Marinette sighed. “Um, my phone number was on the note so if you want to call me sometime…”

Nino took a few steps away from the window. “Tonight?” he asked hopefully.

“I’d love that,” she nodded, voice a little breathless.  
__________________________________

Marinette checked her reflection one last time before stepping out of the truck and locking the door. She took a deep breath and walked over to Nino’s truck with purpose. His hand was on the security grate when he caught sight of her. “Good day?” he smiled.

“Really good. You?”

“I got hired for my first paying gig.”

Marinette’s face lit up. “That’s amazing!”

Nino beamed at her. “I’m really excited.”

“We should go celebrate.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely!” She rubbed the toe of her sandal against the parking lot surface. “If I’m being honest, I was coming over here to invite you to dinner anyway.”

Nino swallowed. “With you?”

“A little bit,” she flushed. “Alya met up with some old boyfriend earlier and I’m hungry and thought maybe you would be too?”

“I’d love to. Let me…” he looked around. “I need to drive the truck back home but then I can meet you somewhere?”

“You never leave it parked here,” she commented, studying the artwork on the side.

Feeling awkward talking to her from above, he exited the truck and moved out beside her. “It’s kind of my whole life savings in one moving piece. I get nervous leaving it here, even with security.”

She nodded. “That makes sense.” Her fingers traced over the cartoon turtle above his name. “This is really cute. I have a friend who has a style really similar to this.”

“My buddy Nath did it for me at a discount. I kinda love turtles so he threw that in as a surprise.”

“You love turtles?”

Nino flushed. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“That’s really cute.” Her brows furrowed. “Wait, your friend isn’t Nathaniel Kurtzberg, is he?”

“You know Nathaniel?”

“I grew up with Nathaniel!” Marinette exclaimed. She smiled up at him, eyes shining. “I think we’re going to have a lot in common, Nino.”

He looked down at her, feeling his heart swell. “I think you’re right.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Alya: Is he there yet?**

Marinette glanced up from her phone to look around the bar again.

**Marinette: No but he texted and said he had left his house. I’m a little nervous**

**Alya: He’s obviously crazy for you**

**Marinette: It’s not obvious!**

**Alya: Yeah okay**

**Marinette: How are things with Jean?**

**Alya: I remembered why we broke up 15 minutes in. I’m back home**

**Marinette: do you want to come meet us for dinner?**

**Alya: shut up and kiss that boy before you come home**

“Hey, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

Marinette dropped her phone in surprise and Nino caught it before it fell to the floor. “Jumping bugs, I’m so sorry,” she squeaked.

He grinned and handed it back to her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I should’ve been looking for you,” she laughed. “Alya was distracting me. Apparently her date didn’t go very well.”

He looked back towards the door. “Are we waiting on her?”

“Oh, uh, no. It’s just you and me if that’s okay.” Marinette felt her cheeks warm. 

“More than okay,” Nino replied, his own cheeks darkening. “Want to get a table?”

“Sure.”  
__________________________________

Nino shook his head. “I’m not saying you can’t like both Star Trek and Star Wars. I’m saying you like one better. No one likes them equally.”

“I do!”

“You don’t though! You can’t,” he laughed. “It’s impossible.”

“I think your theory is ridiculous,” Marinette giggled, stirring her drink. “That’s like saying you can’t like steak and hamburgers.”

Nino held up a finger. “Ah, you can like both but one is arguably better, isn’t it? That’s the point.”

She narrowed her eyes. “And there is a right answer as to which one is better?”

“A universally right answer.”

“I see,” she nodded. “And if I choose the wrong answer?”

“Then it has been wonderful getting to know you and I wish you the best in your future endeavors,” he teased. 

Marinette laughed in surprise. “You think you’re funny, huh?”

“Not usually,” he admitted, “but you kinda make me want to try to be.”

She bit her lip and shyly looked down at her plate. Nino was almost afraid he had crossed a line when she raised her face to him again, eyes determined. “Star Wars,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Brains and beauty,” he grinned. “I knew I had a good feeling about you.”  
__________________________________

“Tell me about Wayzz.” Marinette propped her chin on her hand.

Nino got a sweet smile on his face and Marinette had to force herself not to audibly coo. “He’s awesome. Let’s see. My mom got him for me when I was fifteen to teach me responsibilities.” He rolled his eyes but the smile remained in place. “She didn’t realize that red-ear sliders can live fifty or so years and require a huge aquarium, but I was already too attached so she let me keep him.”

“So you’ve had him…” she trailed off.

“I’m twenty-three,” he winked. “If that’s what you were wondering.”

“Me too.”

“Another thing in common.”

She smiled. “Okay, so you’ve had Wayzz, for almost a decade and he’s still got like forty to go.”

“Yep, just me and Wayzz against the world.”

“That’s really cute.”

He ducked his head. “It is?”

She quirked an eyebrow. “I think you might know it is.”

“I’m pretty sure guy who loves his turtle isn’t usually on the hot list.”

“Guess that just depends on who is making the list.”  
__________________________________

“Is this your ultimate dream?” Nino asked. “I mean, the whole bakery thing?”

Marinette pursed her lips and then gave her head a little shake. “Not really. I mean, I love it and I’m good at it and, yeah, I could make a career out of it, but I wouldn’t call it a dream.”

“Okay then, anything is possible, what is your dream?” Nino prodded.

She gave him a thoughtful look. “I’d love to design things.”

“Like graphic design?”

“No, like fashion. When I was younger, I thought that is what I would do but then time for school came and I didn’t get accepted into any of the programs I applied for and…” She trailed off with a shrug. “I guess it just got pushed to the back.”

“Do you think it’s something you’ll ever try to go after again?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I think it’s best to let some things stay in the past.”  
__________________________________

Marinette yawned and Nino grimaced. “I’ve probably kept you out too long.”

She smiled. “I wasn’t exactly trying to get away, but yeah, I should head home. My alarm is going to go off way too early in the morning.”

Nino reached for the check and Marinette slid it away. “No way, mister. We’re celebrating your first paying gig.”

“You can’t pay tonight!”

She tilted her chin up defiantly. “Watch me.”

“You’ve got an attitude under all those fresh baked breads and pretty pink sundresses.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Marinette grinned. “Do you think I could survive having Alya as a roommate and business partner if I didn’t?”

He laughed. “Good point. Okay, how about I let it slide this time, but I get to pay on our next date?”

Marinette licked her lips nervously and Nino watched the gesture, swallowing hard. “So this was a date?”

Nino’s eyes widened behind his glasses. “Uh, I mean, I was hoping, but if that’s weird—“

“No! I was hoping…” Marinette trailed off with a chuckle and a nod. “Okay, you can pay for the next date.”  
__________________________________

Marinette shifted, car keys in hand. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Bright and early,” he nodded.

“So early,” she groaned. 

He laughed quietly and they stood together for a few more moments. “Hopefully you can fall asleep quickly.”

“Yeah.” She half-turned towards her car. 

“Can I kiss you?” Nino blurted out, heart hammering in his ears. “Damn it, that sounded lame.”

Marinette quickly turned towards him, going up on her tippy toes and giving him a soft, sweet kiss. She felt his lips move against hers and then his hands were on her waist, steadying her. They parted slowly, Marinette letting her heels touch the ground again.

Nino cleared his throat and then his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “So, uh, that was nice.”

Marinette giggled and pushed forward, winding her arms around his middle and hugging him. She buried her face against his chest. “You’re a good kisser and really cute and I had fun and now I really have to go before I die of embarrassment.” She pulled away with a beaming smile and fumbled with her car keys, giggling for a minute before she got the door unlocked and slipped inside.

“Sleep well, Mari,” Nino beamed. 

“Sweet dreams, Nino.”

“I don’t know how they couldn’t be,” he sighed.  
__________________________________

“I know you did not wait up for me like a parent on New Year’s Eve,” Marinette laughed, dropping her purse on the counter.

“You know it’s only like half an hour til midnight, right?” Alya tossed her tablet to the side. “Tell me everything. Obviously he kissed you.”

“Obviously?”

“You’re grinning like an idiot. Come, sit, talk to me!” She patted the cushion. “I need all the details, especially the dirty ones!”

“It’s so late,” Marinette groaned but padded across the room and slumped down beside Alya. 

“So?”

“He’s so cute and he’s a great kisser and we’re going to get married and have beautiful children,” she gushed, her head falling into her best friend’s lap.

Alya laughed, pulling Marinette’s hair out its bun and running her fingers through it. Marinette sighed happily, eyes sliding shut. “Oh, my sweet Marinette, when you fall, you fall hard.”

“He’s really kinda great.”

“I’m glad. You deserve great.”

“He has this turtle named Wayzz and he has a bunch of pictures of him on his phone.”

“That’s…different.”

“It’s cute!” Marinette defended. “He’s had him since he was in school. And his parents are from Morocco. He usually goes there to visit his grandparents every summer but stayed here this year to do the festival. He said one of his grandmothers passed away at the beginning of the year and she left him the money he used to get his truck.”

“Responsible and family is important to him, check and check,” Alya teased.

“I like him too much already, don’t I?” Marinette sighed, looking up.

“You worry me a little bit, but he actually seems like a good guy who likes you back.”

Marinette scrubbed at her face with her hands. “As opposed to the other guys I’ve liked who have very much not liked me back.”

“They weren’t worth the time,” Alya countered. “Now go get showered and get to sleep. Those croissants aren’t going to bake themselves.”

“Yes ma’am,” Marinette saluted before pushing herself off the couch and stumbling to her room.  
__________________________________

Adrien blinked blearily into the headlights as they washed across him. They quickly went out and Nino got out of his car, face worried. 

“Adrien?!”

“You said I could crash here if I needed to, right?”

Nino took in the suitcases around his best friend. “Yeah, of course, man. Let’s get you inside.” He unlocked the door and picked up some of the luggage, dragging it inside. “What—“

“He fired me.” Adrien brushed past him and went straight for the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. “He fucking fired me and cut me off because I didn’t want to finish the stupid tour.”

“Dude.”

“So I told him I didn’t need his money and he could kiss my ass.”

Nino grimaced. “Good for you.”

The air in his sails seemed to die and Adrien’s shoulders slumped. “I didn’t realize the dick was going to do it right away. He wasn’t even going to let me make it back home first. Nathalie bought my plane ticket.”

“How did you get here from the airport? You could’ve called me.”

“I didn’t want to mess up your date. A fan recognized me and gave me a ride,” he sighed before upending the beer and chugging the rest down. He glanced back towards the fridge and Nino cleared his throat. Adrien nodded in understanding. “Sorry to just drop in like this. I know I’m a mess.”

“You know you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need. And yeah, you’re a mess but you’re my mess.” Nino reached past him for a bottle of water and handed it over. “Drink.”

“You are such a mother hen.”

“And you are such a baby bird.”

Adrien snorted and took a swig of water. “So how was the pretty baker anyway?”

Nino’s eyes went dreamy and he leaned back against the refrigerator. “She’s really great.”

“Did you guys do it?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Are you?”

“We didn’t have sex on our first date, no,” Nino replied dryly. “We had a nice dinner and then I walked her to her car and we kissed and said goodnight.”

“Aww, you kissed,” Adrien crooned. 

“You’re such an ass,” Nino laughed, pushing Adrien’s arm away as he reached for him. “Some of us can actually keep it in our pants.”

“But why would you want to?” Adrien winked, ducking a flying ball of used napkins.  
__________________________________

Marinette climbed into bed, dragging her laptop across the covers and inserting the green thumb drive Nino had given her earlier. She snuggled down and listened as the soft music filled her dark room. 

Her mouth stretched into a wide smile as she remembered the way he looked, sitting across from her, eyes animated as he talked. He used his hands a lot when he talked and Marinette remembered thinking he had such lovely fingers. Was it weird to like someone’s hands? It seemed weird. She thought about the multiple colored bands he wore around his right wrist. She would have to ask them what they meant if anything. They would have looked ridiculous on most guys but on him they seemed just right.

His eyes were nice too. They should have been brown but instead they were almost golden. She wondered what his hair was like. The faded red cap seemed like a constant piece of his wardrobe no matter the day. Alya would say he was trying to hide a bald spot but Marinette thought maybe the hat was just special to him. Nino seemed like the sentimental type. 

She glanced at the time and mentally chastised herself. She was going to be dead on her feet tomorrow but she was finding it hard to care. A new melody began and she felt her body relax into it, eyes feeling heavy. She would get to see Nino again when she woke up and that was the last thought she had before drifting into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette smiled when she spotted Nino’s truck parked in its spot right next to hers. She waved goodbye to Mylene and began to trek across the pavilion to see him. Alya had kicked her out of their truck earlier claiming she couldn’t handle any more of her lovesick sighs before at least two more cups of coffee. 

She felt her cheeks warm at the thought of her kiss with Nino the night before and the way it had felt to be briefly in his arms.

“Excuse me, my fair lady.”

Marinette blinked up in surprise at the blonde man in front of her. “Hi.”

He gave her a self-deprecating smile, hair effortlessly falling in his eyes. “I was hoping you could tell me where I could find a restroom around here. I think I’m all turned around.”

She nodded and turned to point behind her. “The business park lets anyone use the ones in the main foyer of that building.” She studied him for a moment. “Are you a vendor here? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

He flashed her a charming grin. “I’m the new guy. Adrien.” He held out a hand and she shook it. “And I hope you’re a vendor because I would very much like to see what you’ve got to offer.” He gave her a wink and squeezed her hand before releasing it.

“I’m Marinette,” she replied, raising her eyebrows. “What truck—“

Something flashed over his face and Adrien’s expression completely changed. “Wait. Croissant Marinette?”

She laughed in surprise. “Is that what they’re calling me?”

Adrien’s body language transformed, his stance becoming looser and his smile less charming and more genuine. “I’m here with Nino,” he answered, nodding to the truck. “I just got back in town last night and he let me tag along today.”

“Oh!” Marinette felt a blush creep across her cheeks at the mention of her crush, which only made it deepen.

“Holy cats, you’re even more adorable than he said somehow, and believe me, that’s saying something. He has not shut up about—“

“Dude.” Nino appeared behind Adrien, clapping a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at Marinette and couldn’t stop a dopey grin from taking over his face. “Morning, Mari.”

She bit her lip before it turned into a smile. “Good morning, Nino.”

Adrien looked between them for a moment and chuckled. “Well, I’m just going to go take care of business and leave you two love birds to it.” He turned towards the main building with a whistle and started off.

“Ignore him,” Nino suggested.

“He seems nice.”

“He didn’t hit on you?”

She laughed. “I think he was getting to it but, uh, but he stopped when I told him my name.”

Nino flushed. “Oh, yeah?”

Marinette nodded. “He seemed to recognize it right away.”

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Odd. I wonder why.”

“I was hoping you could tell me,” she grinned. “I listened to my playlist last night.”

“Did you like it?”

“I loved it. I made Alya listen to it the whole drive here.”

He flushed, scrubbing the toe of his sneaker against the pavement. “I had a lot of fun last night.”

“I did too. I’d really like to do it again.”

“Well, we have to,” he pointed out. “I still have to pay.”

She nodded. “That’s right. I’m owed that, at least.”

“At least.”

Marinette glanced back towards her truck. “It’s almost opening time. Do you want to come grab a bite for breakfast?”

“Sure.”  
__________________________________

“Hey, sweets, I need you to concentrate. That was the third wrong order today.” Alya leaned back against the counter and snickered. “You are such a goner.”

“Help me,” Marinette squeaked, eyes bright. “He looks so good in green. Did you see him this morning? He’s just wearing a green t-shirt. No one has the right to look that good in a plain green t-shirt. Is it a magic t-shirt or something?”

Alya laughed. “Are you guys going out again tonight?”

Marinette opened her mouth to answer and yawned instead.

“I’m going to take that as a no.”

“I would really like to but I probably shouldn’t, and besides, his friend just came into town last night so I’m sure he’s wanting to hang out with him.”

Alya turned to glance out the window. “Friend you say?”

“He was cute, like, really cute. Blonde hair, killer smile.” Marinette spread out a thick dollop of sauce onto the warm croissant. “Pretty just like you like ‘em.”

“Interesting. Now take a deep breath.”

“Why?”

“Because the future Mr. Dupain-Cheng is coming over,” Alya grinned.

Marinette moved to the window and smiled down at Nino. “Hey there.”

His mouth spread into his own wide smile. “Hey. I was wondering if you had the stuff to make those Swiss and turkey things from that box you gave me.”

“It’s not on the menu but I think I have the stuff here to make that happen. Was that one a favorite?”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”

“I bet that’s not the only thing you haven’t stopped thinking about,” Alya teased, dodging a swat from Marinette.

“She’s not wrong,” Nino flushed. “If this is too much, tell me, but I was thinking maybe we could go back out again tonight? I still owe you dinner after all.”

Marinette bit her lip. “I would really love that.”

Alya cleared her throat. “Mari.”

She sighed. “But I probably shouldn’t go out again. I’m already sleep-deprived as it is.”

Nino nodded, trying not to look disappointed. “I totally get that. Maybe another time?”

“Absolutely!”

“You know, you could just come over to our place,” Alya offered. “I was planning on going out anyway and that way Mari can just fall into her bed when she gets too tired. And if you happen to fall with her—“

“Alya!”

“I would love to,” Nino answered quickly. “I mean, if that’s something you want to do.”

“That would be really nice. I could cook us dinner or—“

Nino held up a hand. “After you make stuff all day? No way. I’ll bring something with me.”

“It’s a date. Hey, should I make a turkey and Swiss for Adrien too?”

“No way. He can figure out how to get his own special off-menu items from cute food truck girls.” 

Marinette giggled and moved to the back counter to make the sandwich. 

“If that’s him, I don’t think he’s going to have any trouble,” Alya murmured as Adrien came up behind Nino. “What can I get for you, Blondie?”

Adrien looked up at her surprised and glanced at Nino. “I thought you were coming to see Croissant Marinette.”

“You can just call her Marinette and I did,” Nino chuckled. “This is her partner, Alya.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “And what fashion truck did you fall off of, Ken Doll?”

He gave her a lopsided grin. “The Agreste one?”

Marinette squeaked and spun around, bread knife in hand. “Agreste? As in Gabriel?”

“Well, I’m not Gabriel, that’s my dickhead father, but yeah,” Adrien nodded. 

“See, M, even his own son says he’s a dickhead,” Alya said, turning towards Marinette.

Adrien grimaced. “You’ve had a run-in with my dad, I’m guessing.”

Marinette’s face went red and she turned back towards Nino’s sandwich.

“The asshole told her that her designs lacked creativity and imagination and she was better suited to be a pretty little shop girl than design anything wearable,” Alya growled.

“That sounds like Father.”

Nino worried his lip, eyes on Marinette’s back. “Yeah, Gabriel is an asshole if there ever was one. I wouldn’t take anything he says seriously.”

Marinette’s shoulders hunched for a moment and then she turned, too bright a smile pasted on her face. “Of course not! Here you go, Nino.” She handed him the wrapped sandwich. “I think I’m going to go take a break for a minute. I’ll be back.” She sidestepped Alya and slipped out the side of the truck, hurrying past them and across the pavilion.

“I didn’t mean to upset her,” Adrien sighed, watching her retreat.

“It’s just a sore subject,” Alya said. “It kinda hit her hard and she stopped designing after that. I keep hoping one day she’ll pick it back up.”

“I have a lot of connections. I’d be happy to try to right an Agreste wrong if I could.”

“I’ll talk to her.” Alya turned her attention to Nino. “And as for you, Romeo, we need to go over a few things.”

Nino’s eyes widened and he held up his sandwich. “I should probably go—“

“Nope.” Alya held up a finger. “First thing, you better be good to that girl. She is everything to me and I am not above murder, got it?”

He swallowed and nodded. “Got it.”

“Number two, you will pick up Chinese tonight and make sure to get the pork dumplings, fried rice with no onions, and those sugar biscuit things. Those are Mari’s favorites and you can pretend like you knew for brownie points because I think I like you.”

“I appreciate that.”

Alya ignored him. “Third thing, she will kill me if she knows I told you this but she hasn’t ever been in a relationship. I know, I know, how, she’s so pretty and sweet and yada yada yada. No one has been worth her time yet and I’m still trying to decide if you are. You will not rush her or push her into anything.”

“I would never—“

“I’m just telling you.”

“You’re kind of scary, huh?” Adrien asked, leaning on the counter. 

“Don’t you forget it, Blondie.”  
__________________________________

“What am I supposed to do tonight?” Adrien grumbled.

“You’re a grown ass man.” Nino glared at his reflection and unbuttoned the plaid shirt.

“With no money, no car, and no prospects.” Adrien paused. “Well, probably some prospects,” he smirked. “Does that redhead still live next door?”

Nino pulled a purple band t-shirt over his head. “Why don’t you get online and find a job?”

“You’re no fun.”

“Does purple look good on me?”

“It really shouldn’t but somehow you pull it off. It’s infuriating.”

Nino grinned at him. “Maybe I should be a model.”

“You would kill at it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He turned to face Adrien. “How do I look?”

“Like a dork who is way too excited to be picking up Chinese and going over to a girl’s apartment.”

“Thanks ever so much,” he replied dryly.

“Seriously, I get that she’s cute, like she’s really cute. If you weren’t into her, I would—“

“It’s probably best if you don’t finish that thought.”

Adrien laughed. “All I’m saying is that you seem to be way into her really fast.”

Nino sat down at his desk chair and checked in on Wayzz. “There’s something about her, dude. She’s just… I don’t even know how to explain it. She makes me really happy and I feel like I’ve known her a lot longer than a month.” He leaned back. “I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“I think I’m a little jealous. You seem really happy.”

“I am.”

“Then go, flirt and cuddle and eat Chinese with your bread beauty. I’ll figure out something to do around here.”  
__________________________________

Alya opened the door after the first knock and held a finger up to her lips. “She knocked out on the couch the minute we got home.”

Nino glanced past her and saw Marinette curled up on the couch, a thick purple blanket pulled up to her chin. He shifted the bag of food nervously. “Oh, uh, should I go?”

“Pork dumplings, fried rice with no onions, and sugar biscuits?” Alya asked, brows raised.

“Plus some,” Nino nodded. 

She stepped back and held open the door. “Then welcome. Is that cologne?”

“Just a little.”

“It smells nice. I bet she’ll like it.” Alya crossed the room and knelt down by the couch. “Mari, you need to wake up,” she said softly. “Nino is here and he looks really cute.”

Marinette blinked her eyes sleepily and gave Alya a dopey smile. “Nino is cute.”

“He sure is. I’m going to head out, okay?”

She closed her eyes. “Mmkay.”

Alya stood and chuckled. “She’ll probably freak out for a minute when she realizes you’re actually here but she’ll be fine.” She grabbed her purse. “Remote is on the coffee table and condoms are in the nightstand. Have fun. I’ll be back later.”

Nino watched her disappear out the door and looked down at Marinette’s sleeping form. He pursed his lips, trying to decide what to do when she let out an adorable soft snore and wiggled her nose. “I never stood a chance,” he whispered, settling down in the armchair so he could still see her face and grabbing the remote.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh, Blondie, you’re just trouble waiting to happen, aren’t you?” Alya drawled, looking Adrien up and down.

He stared at her in confusion before quickly covering it with a charming smile. “Are you interested in trouble?”

“You couldn’t handle me. It’s Alya, by the way. We met earlier. You looked like you could use a refresher. Wanna sit?” She patted the empty bar stool beside her and he slid in easily. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Nino abandoned me for your friend so I thieved some money from the stash he keeps behind his turtle’s aquarium and ordered a lift to the nearest bar where it looks like I’ve just run into a pretty girl.”

“And lucky me found you,” Alya chuckled. “I just came out here to give them some privacy. Marinette hasn’t ever had a guy over to our place. I’m surprised she hasn’t called me freaking out yet.”

“Tell me about it, I was beginning to think Nino and I were going to grow old together at this rate.” Adrien gestured for a beer. “He never dates.”

“You don’t sound exactly upset by the prospect,” she shot back, quirking an eyebrow.

Adrien flushed. “It’s not…Nino isn’t like that. Besides, he’s practically my only friend.”

Alya studied his face for a moment before nodding. “I could see that. You seem very closed off.”

“I can give you a very long list of people who have seen my clothes off,” he winked.

“You can peddle your pretty boy whore shtick somewhere else. I’m not buying.” She took a long drag of her ale. “Why are you really here anyway? Not the bar,” she added with a roll of her eyes.

Adrien sighed and tilted his newly acquired beer bottle back and forth on the shiny surface of the bar. “As you know, my father is a colossal asshole. We don’t have to work with each other too often so I can usually cope, but he decided he wanted to watch me closely this tour— which means criticize and control me, by the way— and I just couldn’t take it anymore so I came home.”

“And home is Nino’s place?”

“It’s as close to home as anywhere else anyway. Like I said, Nino’s one of my only real friends.”

“So you mean Nino is home.”

“Yeah, he really is.” He shifted uneasily on the stool. “We should discuss uncomfortable things about you now.”

She laughed. “I have a list I could give you.”

“I’m guessing one of the things on the list is that you aren’t seeing anyone.”

“Ouch. But yeah, no one at the moment.”

“Are you going to try to make me feel better and tell me you also have a thing for your best friend and that’s why you’re mostly single?”

Alya stared at him for a full minute before she tapped the bar, shaking her empty glass. “Ivan, I’m going to need another,” she called. “And make it something strong.”  
__________________________________

“I can’t believe I fell asleep,” Marinette groaned. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have got to stop apologizing,” Nino chuckled, closing the lid on what was left of the pork dumplings. “You’re a cute sleeper and that little snore you have is adorable.”

She buried her face in her hands. “Kill me.”

“Stop. You’re going to kill me with the cute. Is it getting too late? I can head out if you need to go to bed.”

She flushed. “I want you to stay a little longer if you want to.”

“Of course, I want to.”

“Do you wanna watch something?”

“Sure.”

Marinette took a deep breath. “Do you want to watch it in my room?”

“Oh, yeah,” he nodded. “Definitely.”

“Right, okay, good.” She bit her lip and looked down at the food spread over the coffee table. “We should probably put these leftovers in the fridge.”

Nino cleared his throat. “Yeah, that’s the logical next step,” he agreed. They picked up the various containers and carted them over to the small kitchen. “I have to be honest. I was expecting something much bigger with how much you bake.”

“Yeah, it would be really nice to have something bigger but most apartments don’t come with that. At least the apartments Alya and I can afford anyway. I use my parents’ bakery for all my stuff.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever baked anything in my life.”

“Jumping bugs, we have to bake something together!” Marinette squealed, clapping her hands. “It’s the best.”

Nino laughed. “I would love that.”

Her eyes lit up. “I even have the perfect thing. I found a recipe for it the other night. Oh man, you really are going to love it. Maybe this weekend if you’re free? We could do Sunday morning since the trucks won’t open until a little later.”

“It’s another date,” he grinned.  
__________________________________

“It’s not like that,” Alya argued, shaking her head a little too forcefully. “Mari is my bestest friend, okay? Sure, I think it would be nice to kiss her and hold her hand but that doesn’t make her my not bestest friend.”

“That’s not a best friend. That’s a girlfriend,” Adrien laughed. “You want a girlfriend!”

“You want a boyfriend. You want Nino to be your boyfriend.”

“I want all the friends.” He blinked down into his empty glass and frowned before clinking it against the others he had accumulated. “Do you ever just think it would be nice to get to love the people you already love?”

“Mari likes guys.”

“I’m a guy.”

“Stop.”

“But you like guys too,” Adrien claimed, waggling his eyebrows. “You like guys and guy parts. You know, like coc—“ he broke off with a high giggle when Alya pushed his shoulder.

“You’re drunk.”

“You’re drunked.”

“Guys are pretty. Girls are pretty. People are pretty,” she sighed. “I like all the pretty people.”

“Marinette’s pretty.”

Alya put a finger in his face. “Hey! No-no Marinette for you. You don’t Marinette, kay?”

“I like her freckles.”

“Stop.”

“She has blue eyes.” Adrien laid his head down on the bar. “And pretty hair.”

“You’re cancelled.” Alya stood up and immediately gripped the bar. “Shit.”

The bartender slid her phone away from her. “You want me to call Mari or a lift, Al?”

Alya groaned, clutching her head. “I don’t get drunk.”

“You sure as hell did tonight. I figured you had a rough day or something. I’ll get you a lift. I’m sure Marinette’s already asleep.” Ivan nodded to the slumped Adrien. “What’s his story?”

She stuck out her tongue. “I guess he’s coming with me.”  
__________________________________

“Are you comfortable?” Marinette shifted against Nino’s chest and he reminded himself to breathe.

“Yeah, are you?”

She looked up at him, hair pulled back in a messy bun and eyelashes fluttering. “Very.” She cuddled back down against his chest and tried to concentrate on the sitcom they had chosen. It seemed like the best choice. It wasn’t serious or sexy so things wouldn’t be awkward, and the twenty-three minute segments made for easy binge-watching or an easy escape after an episode ended, whatever the need may be.

“I like your sheets.” He ran his fingers along the soft pink cotton. “I should’ve guessed they’d be pink.”

“You were thinking about my sheets?” she teased.

He chuckled. “You’re the one who invited me in here, Croissant Marinette.”

“Oh geez, that name,” she laughed.

“You’ll have to forgive Adrien. He’s utterly ridiculous but mostly a good guy.”

“Mostly?”

“We’re working on it.”

Marinette nodded and returned her attention to the TV. “What’s Wayzz up to tonight?”

“He had some awesome plans for chilling out and working on a carrot.”

“Your turtle is such a partier.”

“He’s going through a rebellious stage.”

“Would he miss you if…” She trailed off and turned to bury her face against his t-shirt. “Nevermind.”

“What?”

Marinette shook her head, cheeks burning. “Nothing.”

“Would he miss me if I stay here tonight?” Nino asked, throat going dry.

“I mean, you probably don’t want to. My alarm goes off so early and Alya says it’s inhumane to put anyone through that but it’s nice just having you here and—“

“I’d really like to stay if you want me to.”

“I would really like you to.”

Nino smiled. “I do have to warn you that I’m not a morning person.”

“I’ll be really quiet,” she promised. “You can stay here and sleep if you want. Alya doesn’t leave until half an hour before the truck opens anyway.” There was the sound of the apartment door opening and Marinette straightened up. “Speaking of—“

The bedroom door pushed open and Alya sagged against the doorframe. “Oh, good. Nino’s still here.”

Marinette frowned. “Are you drunk?”

“Are you?!”

“No.”

Alya grimaced. “Oh, then yes, I am very drunk.” She looked behind her. “Don’t puke there,” she whined. There was a retching sound and Alya threw her hand up. “Fine, puke there.”

Marinette swung her legs over the side of the bed. “You brought someone home? Someone who is puking right now?!”

Nino got up with her and they moved to the door. “Dude.”

Adrien was on his hands and knees in front of a puddle of sick. He looked up at them and smiled. “You have pretty freckles,” he sighed before his head dropped and he vomited once more.  
__________________________________

Marinette tossed her phone on the nightstand with a sigh. “I have to be up in two hours.”

“I’m so sorry, Marinette. We should go—“

“Shhhh.” She slid down to rest her head on her pillow and pulled on Nino’s shirt until he slid down too. “Adrien is fine on the couch. Sleepy time now.”

He smiled, holding her against him and closing his eyes. He opened them again when he felt a tap on his nose.

“Do you sleep in those?” Marinette pushed against the bridge of his glasses and he chuckled.

“Not usually.”

“Want me to put them on the nightstand?”

“I’ll be blind without them,” he warned.

“You won’t need them in your dreams.”

“Good grief, you’re cute.” Nino handed her his glasses. “Have you always been this cute or is there an origin story?”

Marinette yawned and snuggled against him again. “Hush. Go have dreams, Ninny.”

“Ninny, huh?”

“Mmhmm.”

Nino pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Marinette.”  
__________________________________

Marinette slid a tray of rolls in the oven and stepped back, wiping her hands on her apron. She was feeling halfway human after getting down most of a large soda and the thought of Nino still warm in her bed did things to her insides that made her think very unsleepy things.

His shirt had gotten twisted in the night and she had glimpsed the slight pooch of his stomach as she slid out of the bed. It had taken every ounce of willpower she had not to run her fingers along the skin. Hopefully she would have another chance to when he was actually awake.

Adrien had still been passed out, feet hanging over the arm of the couch and the back of his hand draped over his forehead. His mouth was wide open and he was mouth breathing loudly. Marinette was tempted to take a picture for the sheer ridiculousness of it. Now that she knew who he was, she was recalling all the photos of him she had studied during her hopeful designer phase. 

Alya had groaned into her pillow when Marinette checked in on her before leaving for the bakery. She sat a bottled water and two aspirin on her nightstand and kissed her forehead. It worried her that Alya had gotten drunk. It had been years since she’d seen her like that. Maybe she could talk to Ivan and see if anything happened. She hoped this wasn’t Adrien’s influence.

Her phone buzzed and she flushed when she opened the text to see a picture of Nino, eyes half closed and a sleepy smile on his face, her pink pillowcase peeking out from beneath his head. It simply read “miss you”. She quickly took thirteen selfies of her own before choosing one and sending it back to him.

“I miss you too,” she whispered aloud as she hit send.


	7. Chapter 7

“Good morning, Drunkerella,” Marinette crooned, readying her ingredients for the day on the back counter as her best friend stumbled into the truck.

Alya winced and her fingers fumbled against her sunglasses as if to make sure they were still in place. “Not so fucking loud, M.”

“I think your shirt is on inside out.”

Alya groaned and dropped down on the stool, pillowing her head with her hands on the front counter. 

Nino appeared at the truck window with a tray of coffee. “I thought you might need a pick me up.”

“I love you,” Alya grunted, grabbing one of the cups.

Marinette laughed and took the other. “This was really sweet, thanks.” She pointed to the side and Nino winked, moving around the truck to meet her at the door. He offered her a hand as soon as the door opened and she smiled and took it as she stepped down. “Did you sleep all right?”

“I got a little cold and lonely this morning but it was good other than that.”

She bit her lip, cheeks warming. “I’m glad you found my bed comfortable.”

“I think I might have to test it out a few more times just to be sure,” he confided, eyes gleaming with amusement.

“We can probably arrange that.” She went up on her toes to kiss him and Nino’s hands immediately went to her waist to steady her.

“I like when you do that.” Nino rested his forehead against hers and Marinette’s eyes widened.

“Your hat! You’re not wearing your hat.” She quickly speared her fingers into his hair and he chuckled.

“Guess I should’ve let Adrien puke in it earlier if this is the kind of treatment I get.”

Marinette dropped her hands with a grimace. “He didn’t.”

Nino nodded. “Apparently the car ride back to my place was a bit too much for him this morning. I guess it was better than the front seat but I’ll miss that hat.”

“You could try to clean it.”

“It was mostly falling apart anyway. It’s a really old hat.”

“Uh, is he always like that?” She worried her bottom lip nervously.

Nino sighed. “Far too often lately. I’m hoping that being back here and away from his dad and all the modeling stuff will help him get back to his old self. He’s not always so… Sorry he kinda derailed things last night.”

“It was fine. Besides, he didn’t do anything Alya didn’t.”

“Except for puke all over the floor.”

“Yeah, there was that. Should we take him to a hospital or something? He could have alcohol poisoning.”

Nino shook his head. “He’s fine. He mixed beer and liquor last night and I’m pretty sure he mentioned tequila. He drinks that when he really means to mess himself up.” A customer was walking towards the truck and Nino sighed. “Guess it’s time to get to it.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “I’ll come by at lunch.”

“Looking forward to it.”  
__________________________________

“Nino’s an ass,” Adrien grumbled, reclining back in Nino’s desk chair. Wayzz stared back at him, jaw moving slowly as he chewed. “Did he tell you he was getting rid of all the alcohol? Because it’s gone. Nothing here. He must’ve done it this morning. What a waste. I know for a fact he still had a six-pack of beer and half a thing of vodka, at least.”

He leaned forward and peeked around the aquarium. “And he finally moved his not-so-secret money stash, I see. Figures.” He kicked his foot out and sighed. “I feel like shit, Wayzz.”

He wiggled the mouse and Nino’s computer screen blinked to life. Adrien laughed at Marinette’s Facebook profile being pulled up. “You nerd.” He clicked on the photos icon and began to peruse the pictures. “Marinette and Alya are really pretty. So very pretty,” he murmured. He went back far enough to see their hairstyles change a few times and then moved on to reading Marinette’s past statuses. “Holy cats, she’s cute. And Alya’s so saucy. You should get yourself a saucy turtle girl, Wayzz. You need a little pizzazz in your life.” 

Adrien continued to scroll through Marinette and Alya’s pages until he finally got bored. “What’s a good looking guy like me supposed to do around here anyway, Wayzz?” He pushed the chair back from the desk and spun around a few times. “Damn it, that was a bad idea,” he grimaced, one hand going to his stomach. He fished his phone from him sweatpants pocket and listened to it ring.

“Are you alive?” Nino answered.

“Barely. I’m about to die of boredom.”

“You’re such a diva, dude. How are you feeling?”

“I’ll be fine. Can you come get me?”

Nino laughed. “You know I’m parked at the festival. I can’t come get you.”

“Then can I drive your car there?”

“Without a license?”

“Ninnnnnno.” Adrien grinned when he heard Nino defeated sigh.

“You promise you’ll be extra careful?”

“On my honor.”

“Okay, I’m trusting you— damn it, hang on.” 

Adrien frowned at the sound of rustling on the other end and then heard Nino swear again.

“It just started pouring. I’ve got to get everything closed up. Hang tight and I’ll be home soon.”

The line went dead and Adrien dropped the phone on the desk. He lolled his head to the side to look at Wayzz. “At least he’s coming to be bored with us.”  
__________________________________

“There’s no way we aren’t going to get soaked,” Marinette said, peering out of the truck’s front windshield. “It’s coming down in sheets.”

Nino glanced at the back of the truck. “I guess we could hang out in here, but it isn’t going to be comfortable.”

Marinette pulled at her damp shirt. “And we aren’t exactly dry anyway.”

“Wanna risk it?”

She beamed at him. “Let’s do it. I have to meet Wayzz after all.”

Nino laughed, pulling on Marinette’s hand as they ran from the truck to his front door, rain beating down on them. She stopped in her tracks, yanking him back and reaching up to kiss him, her hands going into his hair. Nino picked her up and spun her around as she giggled. He set her back down on her feet and felt his heart speed up as she blinked up at him, rainwater racing down her skin.

“I really like you, Mari.”

She swallowed hard. “I really like you too, Nino.”

He cupped her cheek gently, leaning down to kiss her again. Her hands went around his middle as she pressed herself against him. Thunder clapped and Marinette squeaked in surprise, her fingers tightening in his shirt.

“Want to go inside now?” Nino asked, voice low.

She inhaled sharply and nodded, releasing her hold on him. He grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers together and led her to his front door. He pushed it open. “Adrien? Are you still here, dude?”

“Where else would I be?” Adrien padded into view in nothing but a pair of dangerously low-slung sweatpants. “Oh, you guys are wet, huh?”

“Can you get us some towels please?”

“Sure.” He disappeared for a moment before returning with two towels. “I didn’t realize we’d be having such beautiful company,” he said as he handed Marinette her towel. “I would’ve dressed up a bit more.”

Nino frowned but Marinette laughed. “Nino is beautiful, isn’t he?” she grinned, nudging his side.

Adrien smiled. “I like her. So you guys got rained out for the day?”

Marinette shrugged, toweling her hair. “It happens sometimes. It was kind of dead today anyway.”

“Tell me about it. There was this one girl from a croissant truck that kept coming over to my truck and requesting the sappiest songs,” Nino groaned.

“Oh, she sounds awful,” Marinette replied. “She couldn’t be worse than the guy who kept coming over to ask for random items I know he didn’t really need like a single napkin and a plastic spork though.”

“What a creep.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Wow, you guys are disgusting.” Adrien turned and head towards the kitchen. “Is there any actual food here, by the way? I’m starving.”

Nino winced. “I guess I haven’t been shopping in a while.”

“He’s been living off croissants and Chinese takeout apparently,” Marinette teased, following after Adrien. “I’m sure we can find something edible here though.”

Nino trailed after them. “You don’t have to cook for us. We can order delivery.”

“So someone else has to get out in all this? Don’t worry, I’m sure I can find something to make you guys.”

Adrien propped his elbows on the little kitchen island, tucking his hands under his chin, and smiled at her. “Marry me.”

“Take a number, dude.” Nino pushed Adrien’s elbow so it slid off the side and the other man caught himself before he fell forward.

Marinette blushed and pulled at her shirt. “Nino, do you have anything I could change into while I’m here? My clothes are kind of—“

Nino popped himself in the head. “Sorry. Yeah, of course, follow me.”

Adrien watched them enter Nino’s bedroom and pursed his lips. “Remember to leave the door open, Son,” he called.  
__________________________________

“Please let me wear this one!” Marinette pulled a faded blue shirt with a big smiling turtle on the front from the drawer.

Nino chuckled. “That would be the one you pick. Please do. You’re going to look lethally cute in it.”

She winked at him.

“I think all my pants are going to be way too big. Hang on, let me see if Adrien has some. He’s a beanpole.” Nino left the room and Marinette glanced around, spotting the aquarium.

“You must be Wayzz,” she said quietly, leaning close to the glass. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“That’ll go straight to his head,” Nino warned, returning with a pair of plaid pajama pants. “Adrien said you could wear these.”

She took them and smiled. “Thanks.”

Nino wet his lips and nodded. “Uh, right, well, I’ll just leave you to it.” He backed out of the room, pulling the door closed with him. 

Marinette quickly shed her clothes and pulled on the dry replacements. She tightened the drawstring on the pants as tight as she could but would still have to be careful not to let them drop. Thankfully her underwear had been mostly okay, bra a bit on the damp side but she wasn’t quite ready to go braless around her crush and his best friend. She freed her phone from her pants pocket and pulled up Alya’s number, hitting send.

“Hey, M.”

“Hey, whatcha doing?”

“Just got settled in and realized I don’t actually want to be home,” Alya laughed. “Why are you calling anyway? I would’ve thought Nino would have you out of your clothes by now.”

“Alya!”

“What?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I mean, I am out of my clothes, but I’m borrowing some of his and Adrien’s since mine got soaked.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Stop. I wanted to see if you want to come over and hang out with us if you aren’t going to take a nap. I wasn’t sure how you were feeling. You seemed kinda edgy when we were leaving.”

“That’s because we got caught in a downpour and I didn’t want to get soaked. I don’t want to crash your date.”

“It’s not a date. Adrien’s here anyway. We’re all just going to hang out.”

“Okay, yeah, that sounds fun. Text me his address. Want me to bring you anything?”

“I should say clothes but I kinda want to wear his. Don’t make fun of me!”

“You’re so cute. Okay, I’ll be there in a few. Want me to bring the leftovers from the truck?”

“That’s a great idea! You’re a lifesaver, Al.”

“Anything for you, M.”  
__________________________________

Adrien answered the door with a stern expression. “Do you believe that getting drunk together is a sacred bond and anything said between us should remain that way?”

Alya quirked her lips and held up a hand. “I do as long as you hold the same belief.”

“You may enter.” He stepped back and closed the door behind her.

“Sorry about your shirt.”

Adrien looked down at his bare chest. “What?”

She moved past him with her bag of food. “I’m just assuming you lost it since why else would you be showing off those washboard abs?”

He hugged himself. “I don’t know if I like you very much.”

“And here I was thinking we were going to be best friends.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Marinette, these are delicious.” Adrien licked the remnants of the pastry from his fingers. “How do you make these?”

She giggled. “Like you want the recipe?”

“Recipe? I figured it was a magic spell,” he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “Surely no mere mortal could create something so absolutely divine.” 

Marinette laughed a little too loudly and Alya quirked an eyebrow. “So Nino, how long have you had this place? Pretty nice for a single guy.”

“Oh, uh, I inherited it from my grandmother. She got sick and moved in with my parents but didn’t want her house sitting empty so she signed it over to me. She was pretty great,” Nino replied, leaning back against the couch. “I miss her a lot.” Marinette squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.

“She was awesome,” Adrien agreed. “Remember that time she called my dad and told him he wasn’t getting me back after I got to spend the night that one time?”

Nino chuckled. “She told him to call the cops. She’d meet them at the front door with a baseball bat. She was a feisty little thing.”

“That sounds like my great-aunt,” Alya laughed. “If I turn out to be half the woman she is, I’ll be happy.”

“You’re well on your way,” Marinette teased.

Alya pinched her side playfully. “Oh, before I forget, we got an invite from Nathaniel in the mail yesterday. Something about a coming out party?”

She clapped her hands together. “Oh yeah! He told me they were going to be planning that soon.”

Nino looked between them. “I got one too but I was honestly a little confused. Nath’s not gay, right? I mean, he was just dating that snotty blonde when I saw him a couple of weeks ago.”

Adrien smirked. “Well, he’s not strictly straight either.”

“You didn’t,” Nino groaned.

“Twice.” 

Nino threw a pillow at him and Adrien dodged it with a laugh. Marinette let out another giggle, face turning red. “What? We just made out and I’d never been with a ginger male artist before.”

“You make it sound like you have a list you’re checking off,” Alya commented dryly.

“Please don’t encourage him,” Nino warned.

Adrien ignored him. “I actually do have a list. I do a lot of traveling, you see, so I have the opportunity for a wide variety of bedmates—“

“And that’s enough sharing for now.” Nino stood up, gathering empty plates. 

“Nino doesn’t like to hear me talk about it,” Adrien said conspiratorially, leaning towards the girls. 

“Because it makes you sound like…” Nino trailed off and shook his head, moving to take the plates to the kitchen. “Not like the person you really are.”

Something flashed over Adrien’s face and he settled back in his chair, expression blank.

Marinette cleared her throat. “Um, well, Nathaniel is still dating Chloe, the snotty blonde,” she laughed. “She’s really not that bad when you know her but she definitely gives off that vibe. But he’s also dating Sabrina.”

Nino returned, wiping his hands on his pants. “Like cheating on her?”

Alya shook her head. “No, like they’re all three dating each other.”

“How does that even work?”

Marinette shrugged. “I’m not sure but they seem pretty happy. I had breakfast with them a couple of weeks ago. Not everyone knows obviously,” she winked, taking Nino’s hand again as he settled back down beside her, “so that’s why they wanted to do the party. Kind of an announcement type thing.”

“Huh.”

“Is that okay with you?”

Nino looked surprised. “Yeah, I…yeah, of course. If that works for them, that’s great. I guess I’ve just never thought about it before.”

“They say the more the merrier,” Adrien commented. “I know I’ve found that to be true when it comes to sex.”

“Bullshit,” Alya remarked.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m calling bullshit,” she answered simply, crossing her arms. “I’ve decided you’re a lot of talk, Agreste.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“And yet I can still smell the bullshit.”

“Alya,” Marinette warned. “Be nice.”

Alya and Adrien stared at each, a silent communication seemingly moving back and forth before Alya sat back. “Fine.”

Marinette shot Nino an apologetic look. “Maybe we should be heading home. I think my lack of sleep last night is starting to catch up with me.”

He tried to hide his disappointment with a nod. “Yeah, uh, same actually. I’ll walk you guys out.”

Adrien gave Marinette a limp wave as she left and slid down in the armchair, listening to Nino say his goodbyes. A few moments later, Nino entered the living room again and collapsed on the couch, stretching out.

“You okay?”

“I’m an asshole.”

Nino shrugged. “You can be.”

“I don’t mean to be.”

“I know.”

Adrien turned his head so he could really look at him. “Why do you put up with me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean…you know you’re like the only person in my life who wants me around for no other reason than to have me around, right?” Adrien squeezed his eyes shut. “Except that’s not even the case, is it? I showed up on your doorstep and forced myself in.”

“Shut up. You know that’s not true. I told you to come here,” Nino argued, staring up at his ceiling. 

“Yeah, but why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you even like me?”

Nino sat up with a grunt. “You’re my best friend. You’ve been my best friend for years. I don’t get what you’re looking for here.”

They sat in silence for a long time before Adrien spoke again. “She’s right, you know.”

“Alya?”

“I’m full of bullshit.”

“I already knew that, dude.”

“I’m so tired of being alone, Nino. Even when I’m surrounded, I feel alone. That’s why I… It’s just nice to feel wanted sometimes, you know? Even if it is temporary and shallow.”

“You know you always have me, right? You’re never going to be alone.”

Adrien chuckled and it came out bitter. “I think you’re about to get a little busy, man.”

Nino frowned. “Just because I’m dating Marinette doesn’t mean—“

“I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant…not exactly anyway.”

“What did you mean?”

“I don’t think I can explain it yet.” Adrien held out a hand. “I’m happy for you though. She seems cool.”

“She’s really great, huh?” Nino agreed dreamily.

“You’re such a sap.”

“I can’t help it, dude. She’s just…she’s kind of amazing? And talented and funny and beautiful. Sometimes I look over at her and can’t get over how pretty she is. And I feel like I’ve known her for years. Is that crazy? I know it should be but it feels so right.”

Adrien ran his hands through his hair, grimacing. “You’re fucking in love with her.”

Nino’s eyes widened. “Shit, I think I am.”

“I always thought it would happen like this for you. Super fast and out of nowhere.”

Nino stood and began to pace the small living room. “I can’t be in love with her though. I don’t even know her that well.”

“You just said you feel like you’ve known her for years.”

“Yeah, but that’s not real!” He took off his glasses and rubbed at them furiously with the hem of his shirt. “Things are going way too fast, aren’t they?”

Adrien leaned forward in the chair, pursing his lips. Agreeing with Nino was on the very tip of his tongue. He could keep him to himself just a little bit longer. He could see it in Nino’s eyes. It wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge into doubt. Adrien took a deep breath and shook his head. “I think you need to trust your feelings on this, man. Yeah, things are going fast but you really like— maybe love— her and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Nino looked down at him, expression falling somewhere between hopeful and nauseous. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  
__________________________________

“Hey, Giggles, let’s talk.” Alya patted the space on the couch beside her and Marinette curled up next to her. 

“Giggles?”

“You seemed to think Adrien was pretty funny. The nickname seemed apt.”

“He is funny.” Marinette narrowed her eyes. “And you could stand to be nicer to him, Miss Cesaire. I think you really hurt his feelings.”

“I don’t trust him.”

“You don’t even know him.”

“Neither do you,” Alya pointed out.

“What is this about?”

“I just think you should be careful around him is all. You seem to really like Nino and I think Adrien could complicate that.”

“And you’re just looking out for me.”

“And I’m just looking out for you,” Alya repeated.

“I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” Marinette rested her head on her best friend’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Alya turned her face to kiss the top of Marinette’s head. “Good thing you’ll never have to find out.” She pulled on the sleeve of the blue t-shirt. “Real talk, is Nino ever getting this back?”

“Nope,” Marinette smiled, pulling away. “Although I should probably give these pants back to Adrien.” She fingered the drawstrings with a little smile and Alya frowned.

“Nino’s a really great guy.”

Marinette’s face lit up. “He really is. Now we just need to find you one.”

“Or a girl,” she replied, hoping her voice sounded more nonchalant than she felt.

“Or a girl,” Marinette agreed, resting her head on Alya’s shoulder again. “A really pretty girl with a tongue ring.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! What do you know about girls with tongue rings?”

“I follow _both_ of your Tumblr blogs. I notice things,” she winked, raising her head again. “You have a thing for girls with tongue rings.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And pretty boys. You really like pretty boys.”

“I’m going to block you.”

“You would never!” Marinette put an offended hand to her chest. “I’m your favorite follower.”

“Least favorite.”

“Favoritest favorite.”

“Fine,” Alya grumbled, pulling on a lock of Marinette’s hair, “you’re my favoritest favorite.”

“And don’t you forget it.”  
__________________________________

“I was hoping I would catch you before you went to sleep.” Nino’s voice was soft over the phone and Marinette smiled, snuggling against her pillow. She inhaled deeply.

“My pillow smells like you,” she sighed.

“I wish my pillow smelled like you.”

“Are you hinting at something, Mr. Lahiffe?”

He chuckled. “I would never.”

“I’m still wearing your shirt.”

“That probably makes me happier than it should.”

Marinette blushed even though she was alone in her room. “It makes me happy too.”

“Is it dumb to say I miss you?”

“I was just telling myself it would be dumb to invite you over again tonight,” Marinette admitted.

Nino groaned and she laughed. “I’m not that strong-willed, you know. You really shouldn’t say things you don’t mean, Mari.”

“I do mean it, but I’m not going to take you away from Adrien two nights in a row. He just got back in town.”

“Yeah, I should probably stay here. I’ll be there in spirit though.”

She smiled, cradling the phone against the pillow. “Do you still want to do some baking tomorrow morning?”

“I would absolutely love that.”

“I’ll text you the address. Is seven too early?”

“Yes, but it’ll be worth the agony to see you,” he teased. 

“Good because I have something very special planned that I feel sure you’ll enjoy.”

“Is that so?”

“It is so,” Marinette yawned.

Nino’s chuckle was deep and throaty over the line. “You need some sleep, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart, I like that,” she whispered.

“I was hoping you would.”

“I need a sweet name for you. I can’t think of any right now. My brain feels mushy.”

“That’s because you need to sleep.”

“But I don’t want to say goodnight,” she admitted.

“Then how about I tell you a story?”

She let out a punch drunk giggle. “My boyfriend is going to tell me a bedtime story?”

Nino paused, holding his breath but Marinette didn’t take it back. He let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, your boyfriend is going to tell you a bedtime story.”


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette handed Nino the blunt shaper. “Okay, now you have to do the criss-crosses on their shells before we can put them in the oven. Without the criss-crosses, no one will know they’re turtles.”

He eyed the tool warily before taking it in his hand. “I have to?”

“Come on, I have total faith in you,” she grinned. “I can help if you want.”

“I think that is going to be a definite need. I really don’t want to mess these up.”

She giggled and circled behind him, pressing her front against his back and he laughed nervously. “This is very serious work, Nino,” she chided playfully as she put her hands over his.

“Please forgive my outburst, Mari. I forgot myself,” he teased.

She kissed his arm. “You’re a goof. Okay, we’re going to very lightly press down into the tops and make the lines.” Her hand hovered over his as he barely set the edge of the shaper against the dough. “You’re going to have to press a little harder than that, love.”

Marinette stiffened behind him, clamping her lips closed, and Nino swallowed hard. “Uh, okay, I can do that.” He let her fingers push against his hand, forcing the tool deeper into the dough. She picked up his wrist and moved it over a little bit to do the next line. 

They kept working in silence until the whole tray of turtle rolls had beautiful shells. Marinette slipped the tray in the oven and wiped her hands on her apron and then bit her lip. “I called you love.”

“You did,” he nodded, cheeks darkening.

“I didn’t mean, uh…I mean, you are, um…” She squeezed her eyes shut. “Did it bother you?”

He smiled. “Not at all. I liked it actually.”

“Oh, um, good,” Marinette blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“So maybe you can be my sweetheart and I can be your love,” Nino replied, shooting for nonchalance as he wiped flour off the counter. 

“That sounds like a pretty good deal.” She moved closer to him, circling her arms around his middle and looking up.

“Good morning, Marinette.”

Marinette pulled away slightly, cheeks going pink again as she looked past Nino towards the back door. “Good morning, Maman.”

Nino spun, eyes widening. “Hello, good morning, ma’am.”

“You must be Nino,” Sabine smiled, moving further into the kitchen. “Please call me Sabine.” She offered her hand and Nino shook it, relaxing a bit. “Are you two having fun?”

“Mmhmm, we just put the brurtles in!”

Sabine laughed. “Brurtles?”

“Bread turtles,” Marinette nodded proudly. “They’re going to be the next big thing.”

“I have no doubt.” Sabine turned to Nino. “Don’t be afraid to reign her in. Our Mari has always had a bit too much fun experimenting in the kitchen.”

“Having lived off her treats for the past few days, I can honestly say she is a baking genius,” Nino grinned, linking his fingers with Marinette’s. “I wouldn’t dream of stopping that.”

“Isn’t he the best?”

Sabine nodded approvingly. “I’d say you have a winner.”

Marinette smiled up at Nino. “I think so too.”  
__________________________________

“So how did couple’s baking go?”

Marinette presented Alya with a baked turtle roll. “Please enjoy this complimentary brurtle.”

“Please don’t call them that.”

“I already printed up a flyer though,” Marinette pouted. 

“It doesn’t even sound edible.”

“It’s a bread turtle! It’s completely edible.”

Alya laughed and tugged at Marinette’s ponytail playfully. “Fine, fine. I almost thought you weren’t going to make it and I was going to have to bullshit my way through some orders.”

“Sorry, Papa and Maman ended up coming downstairs so they wanted to get to know Nino a little.”

“Does he get the stamp of approval?”

Marinette beamed. “They invited him to dinner next week.”

“Of course they did.”

Marinette settled onto the stool, glancing out the truck window before turning back to her best friend. “You like him, don’t you? You’ve seemed…weird when we’ve talked about him sometimes.”

Alya leaned against the counter. “I like him. I’m the one that pushed you two together, remember?”

“And everything else is okay?”

“What wouldn’t be okay?”

Marinette’s brows furrowed. “I don’t know. You’ve been a little off lately.”

“I think I’ve just been in a weird mental space. I really am happy for you and Nino.” She grabbed Marinette’s hand and squeezed it. “It makes me happy to see you happy.”

“Nino told me I had to come over and get something called a brurtle?” Adrien appeared at the truck window. “I gotta be honest, that name is not appetizing.”

“I think we actually agree on something, Agreste,” Alya drawled.

Marinette stuck out her tongue and turned around to grab a plate. “How are you today, Adrien?”

He grinned, taking the plate from her. “Better now that I’m going to have some of your delicious baking, Croissant Marinette.”

She laughed. “You have got to stop calling me that.”

“Then what should I call you? Princess? Cutie Patooti? My Lady?” He tilted his face up and beamed at her. “You’re too cute not to have a nickname.”

“Well, since she isn’t yours, I think you can nix that last one,” Alya said, quirking an eyebrow.

Adrien frowned for a moment before he tapped the counter lightly with his fist. “Princess it is then.” He stepped back and did a bow. “Until later, Princess.”

The girls watched him head back over to Nino’s truck and Alya sighed. “Trouble,” she muttered.  
__________________________________

“Who’s the new gay guy?” Kim asked, tossing a chip in the air before catching it in his mouth.

Alya kept her eyes closed, face up towards the sun as she lounged against the picnic table. “Blonde guy, too pretty for his own good?”

Kim tracked his movements as he crossed the pavilion. “Yeah.”

“Adrien Agreste. He’s Nino’s friend.”

“You can’t be certain he’s gay,” Max pointed out. “From a short observation, he has shown many outlying factors that put him more probably in the bisexual category.”

“Nah, he’s only gay,” Kim argued. “My gaydar is on point.”

“I’m going to have to side with Max on this one,” Alya said, sitting up. “He likes the boys and the girls, at least that’s what I’ve seen so far.”

“Nino’s with Mari though, right?”

“Nino is very much with Mari,” Alya confirmed. “Like way, way, way into Mari.”

Max patted her shoulder and Kim settled down beside her, propping his chin in his hand. “Are you okay?”

Alya blinked a few times, willing her eyes to stay dry. “Of course I am.”

“You can be honest with us,” Max offered.

“We were always honest with you.”

She sighed, shoulder slumping. “It’s stupid. Like I know Marinette is straight. I knew there wasn’t going to be some scenario where we ended up together, but…” She wiped at her eyes angrily before tears started to fall. “She really likes Nino and I’m happy for her because he’s great and he really likes her and they are so cute that I want to…” She trailed off again, shaking her head. “It just kinda sucks right now, you know?”

“You were very helpful talking me through my feelings when Kim was dating Lila,” Max began. “I know I’m not very good at understanding and expressing emotions, but if I can be of assistance, let me know.”

“Thank you.” She frowned when she caught Adrien glancing their way. She wiped at her face again and broke eye contact. “And he’s a problem too.”

“What’s his deal?” Kim reached for his chips again as they watched him head back towards Nino’s truck.

“He’s into Nino, for one.”

“Called it.”

“But I think he likes Marinette too.”

“Problematic,” Max said.

“Very. And she gets all giggly around him, like two drinks in giggly.”

“Ah man, I love tipsy Marinette,” Kim chuckled. “She’s so fun.”

“And he knows how gorgeous he is which is so irritating. Like, yeah, obviously everyone wants to fuck you, big deal.”

Kim and Max exchanged looks but stayed silent.

“And he thinks he’s funny. He makes these stupid puns and jokes and I want to punch him in his pretty face,” Alya continued.

“You’re a very angry person.”

“I’m passionate,” she corrected.

Max nodded. “Apologies. It seems as if your problems could be solved if the four of you could work something out.”

Alya leaned her head back to look at him. “How do you figure?”

“Damn customers,” Kim grumbled, jumping up as a couple headed towards the calzone truck.

Max watched him jog away. “The situation as you have presented it is as follows if I am understanding everything correctly. You like Marinette, yes?”

Alya sighed. “Obviously.”

“And Nino likes Marinette as proven by their dating.”

“Of course.”

“And you have reason to believe that Adrien likes Marinette.”

“Yes,” she huffed. “Everyone likes Marinette!”

Max ignored her outburst. “And are you attracted to Nino?”

Furrowing her brows, Alya nodded slowly. “He’s handsome, for sure. And his personality only adds to that. I’m not sure what that has to do with anything though.”

“And, as we’ve very surely established, Marinette likes Nino.”

“Salt in the wound, Max.”

“And you’ve said that Adrien likes Nino.”

“Once again, these are obvious things. Mari and Nino are attractive, likable people.” Alya crossed her arms.

Max held up a finger. “Does Nino like Adrien romantically?”

“I don’t…” Alya frowned. “I’m pretty sure Nino’s straight, but…”

“If there is a but, there is doubt. You already mentioned Marinette’s giddiness around him which could be interpreted as some form of attraction.”

“Okay…”

“And whether you are ready to admit it yet, I believe you are showing signs of attraction to Adrien.”

“Fuck you.”

“Geez, Max, I was gone for five minutes,” Kim muttered, settling down on the picnic table again. “You’ve got to stop pulling these reactions out of our friends. What’s going on?”

“I’m simply trying to lead Alya to the conclusion that a possible solution for her woes could be a polyamorous relationship,” Max replied.

Alya stood and stretched. “Well, that was a colossal waste of time.”

Kim shook his head. “Yeah, I’m with you. I couldn’t do the whole poly thing. It’s hard enough trying to figure out one partner.”

“I should get back to Marinette. I’ll see you guys later.”  
__________________________________

“Okay, I’ve been converted to the brurtle,” Adrien groaned, rubbing his stomach.

Nino chuckled as he messed with a few of the sound levels on his board. “How many of those have you eaten?”

“As many as Marinette would give me, which was unfortunately a lot.”

“I hope you’ve been paying her.”

“With what money, Nino?”

Nino turned around to face him, leaning back against the edge of the board. “First, you can’t keep relying on my girlfriend for free food. It’s not cool. Second, have you talked to Nathalie about your bank account yet?”

“She called me back last night. Apparently my father’s name was on everything and like the idiot I am, I never even questioned it.” Adrien ran his hands into his hair. “Seriously, Nino, I’ve made so much money doing his shit and I don’t have anything to show for it because I never thought about creating my own bank account without his input. What the hell was I thinking?”

Nino winced. “So nothing?”

“I’m a twenty-three year old infant.”

“Look, you have a place to stay so that’s taken care of. We’ll find you a job.”

“What am I going to do? I’m literally only good at being handsome. That’s it.”

“Shut up. I hate it when you do that.”

Adrien frowned. “What?”

“Act like you’re nothing but a pretty face.”

“I don’t really have any other skills here, man.”

Nino squared his shoulders. “Then you’ll just have to learn some.”

Adrien eyed him warily. “Sir, yes, Sir.”

“Maybe you could start by going around to some of the trucks and seeing if anyone could use some help. Since I’m here everyday anyway and you don’t have a car, this would be an ideal place to begin your search.”

“You want me to walk truck to truck and beg for a job?”

“You don’t have to beg, just ask, dude.”

“Do you think Marinette will hire me?” Adrien asked hopefully. 

“I think you should start on the far end of the pavilion.”

“Spoilsport.”


	10. Chapter 10

“You are so bad for my sleep schedule,” Marinette giggled quietly, pulling Nino into the dark apartment by his t-shirt.

He chuckled, stumbling forward and cupping her face with his hands so he could lean down to kiss her. “You’re the one who said I should come over,” he whispered against her mouth.

She took his hand and led him into her bedroom, closing the door softly behind them. “Well, you’re the one who started it with the flirty texts, mister.”

“Flirty texts, huh?” Nino grinned, kicking off his shoes. 

Marinette dropped back down on her bed. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Nino settled down beside her, winding his arm around her shoulders. “I was only saying true things. You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen and I still do plan on dreaming of you tonight.” He tapped his fingers against her bare arm lightly. “Of course, I was all comfortable in my own bed for the night until my amazing girlfriend offered some space in her bed. So I’d say it’s still your fault I’m here.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually come!”

He nodded solemnly. “I should go then?”

Marinette snuggled tighter into his side and threw her arm over his stomach. “You aren’t going anywhere now.”

“So I’m your prisoner?”

She kissed him, lips moving softly against his. Nino tightened his hold on her, pulling her even closer until Marinette was shifting on top of him and his hands were moving down to her waist. The kisses were soft and lazy and perfect for the late hour and dimly lit room. “I think you are my prisoner after all,” she said, voice a little breathless when she finally lifted her head. “I may just keep you here forever.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” He ran his thumb across her swollen bottom lip. “Sometimes this doesn’t feel real.”

“I know what you mean.” She kissed his thumb and then rested her cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I feel so lucky that your truck got parked beside mine.”

He chuckled quietly. “I’m the lucky one. You’re what kept me coming back until people actually cared about me being there. If I hadn’t had seeing you to look forward to, I would’ve given up.”

“I don’t believe that. You’re pretty determined.”

“Okay, maybe it would have taken a little more to make me give up,” he admitted.

“Am I too heavy?” Marinette made to move off of him and Nino held her in place.

“You’re a feather.”

She giggled and kissed him again. Marinette decided this particular moment was in her top ten favorite moments as a peaceful sleepiness settled over her while her lips still moved against Nino’s. Everything with him felt so easy and right and…

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Nino murmured.

Marinette blinked in slow surprise and realized she had indeed dozed off, her lips still against his. She slid to the side of him, curling up next to him. “Sorry,” she sighed, eyes already closing again. 

Nino chuckled softly and kissed her head. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”  
__________________________________

“Did you know you have a boy in your bed?” Alya teased, dropping a frozen waffle in the toaster.

Marinette gasped dramatically. “I had no idea.” 

“You should probably call the police.”

“Eh, he’s pretty cute. Maybe I’ll wait until he wakes up before I call the police.” She patted the messy bun at the back of Alya’s head. “You’re in a good mood this morning.”

“I am in a good mood,” she agreed, starting a pot of coffee. “It feels like a good day so I’m rolling with it.”

“I love waking up like that.”

“No doubt you did today,” Alya smirked. 

“I’ll have you know it was completely innocent,” Marinette sniffed.

“Sure.”

“We just kissed a little.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay, and I totally felt him through his sweatpants when I was on top of him and it was really nice and so hot,” Marinette blurted, cheeks going pink and her eyes darting to her closed bedroom door.

Alya grinned. “Slut.”

“Rude.” Marinette leaned against the counter. “Can I tell you how happy I was to wake up and see it so rainy this morning? I think I needed a day off.”

“We just had one.”

She held up a finger. “We had half of one and I still had to get up and make stuff that morning. This is an actual free day.”

Alya set the creamer and sugar on the counter. “And what are you going to be doing on your actual free day?”

“Well, I wanted to check with you first.”

“Why?”

“Because you and I always spend rainy days together.”

Alya busied herself with grabbing a coffee cup and checking the progress of her soon-to-be caffeine boost. “Well, sure, but that was before.”

“Before?”

She nodded back towards Marinette’s door. “Before Nino.”

Marinette frowned. “That doesn’t mean it has to change. If you want to stay here and binge-watch something together, that’s what we’ll do. I can tell him I’ll see him tomorrow.”

“You couldn’t even handle him not being here last night.”

“Hush. I mean it, I’m totally down for a girls’ day.”

Alya studied her, expression softening. “You really are, aren’t you?”

Marinette chuckled. “Did you think I was going to turn into a different person just because I’m dating someone?”

“It’s possible.”

“Goof,” Marinette grinned, pushing in against Alya and forcing her roommate to hug her or fall over. “I love you!”

“Watch it, you!” Alya laughed, bracing them against the counter. “I love you too.”

Marinette beamed up at her, pulling back. “Do you have something you want to watch?”

“Maybe we should ask Nino if he has a preference.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up. “Yeah?”

Alya smiled at her. “Yeah.”  
__________________________________

“My first day of work and it got rained out,” Adrien sighed, looking out the car window.

“You don’t have the best luck, dude,” Nino agreed. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get to make chicken and waffles tomorrow.”

“So this is my life now,” he said dramatically. “But hanging out with the girls should be fun. I like them.” He ran his finger along the dashboard, collecting dust. “Thanks for coming to pick me up and not abandoning me alone in the house like you did last night. I got lonely.”

“You poor guy,” Nino teased. “I bet you didn’t even realize I was gone until this morning.”

“Not true. Around three I got up for something to drink and saw your note.”

“And you couldn’t sleep anymore because you missed me so much?”

Adrien sniffed. “Now I’m not sure why I missed you at all.”

Nino laughed as he pulled the car into a parking spot. He put on the brake but didn’t cut the engine. “Hey, man, can we talk about something for a minute?”

“What’s up?”

“Do you think you can maybe not goad Alya today? I know you guys have this whole sarcastic back and forth thing going on but sometimes it makes it a little tense.”

“She’s the one who comes at me!” Adrien argued, throwing up a hand. “I try to be nothing but polite.”

Nino quirked an eyebrow.

“Most of time,” Adrien amended.

“Apparently days like this are usually Mari and Alya special hangout days and they are being kind enough to include us and I really want it to go well. I really like Mari.”

“I’m aware of that,” he replied dryly.

“So everything is going to be cool and chill?”

“Cool and chill.”

“Thanks, man.”  
__________________________________

“You don’t want me to paint your nails?” Marinette grinned, poking Nino’s side. “I could make them green and sparkly.”

“As tempting as that is, I think I’ll pass,” he chuckled. 

“You can paint my nails, Princess.” Adrien waggled his fingers and Alya rolled her eyes before returning her attention to her toenails. 

Marinette whooped excitedly and scooted to the edge of the couch cushion. “Do you have a color preference?”

“Whatever you think would look best on me,” he smirked.

“Not orange,” Nino warned. “Orange is not his color.”

“Any color is my color, Nino. Don’t be jealous.”

“I don’t think he’s the one who’s jealous,” Alya muttered.

Marinette looked up from the selection of polishes. “What’d you say, Al?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

Nino frowned at her, pursing his lips. “I might let you paint my nails after all, Mari, if you still want to.”

She turned back to him happily. “Really?”

“Green and sparkly it is.”

“How about I just make it green and save the sparkle for next time?” she offered.

“You just get me,” he grinned. “I’m not that flashy.”

She giggled and grabbed the polish. “Sorry, Adrien, boyfriends come first.”

Adrien settled back in the armchair with a stiff smile. “Makes sense.”  
__________________________________

“Adrien, how about you ride with me to go pick up dinner?” Alya fished her keys out of her purse.

He glanced up at her in surprise. “Really?”

She nodded and he stood, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and sliding it into his pocket. 

“Look at our besties becoming besties,” Marinette crooned, leaning against Nino. “I like it.”

“It’s nice,” he agreed. “Don’t forget to pick up—“

“Extra sauce, I got it,” Adrien nodded. “I’m familiar with you.”

“We’ll be back,” Alya called, heading out the door.

Adrien followed her down the hall and to the parking lot in silence. He slipped into the passenger seat and turned to her. “You don’t like me.”

“Right to it then.” Alya put the key in the ignition and turned the engine over. “It’s not that I don’t like you, Adrien, but I think you’re trying to come between Mari and Nino and I really don’t like that.”

His shoulders slumped. “I’m not meaning to.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay, maybe I mean to a little but I’m not actively trying to mess things up. Does that make sense? You know how hard this is, right?”

Alya sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

“They’re just so happy and cute together and it… I like seeing them that way. I guess I just wish I was a part of it somehow.”

She let out a bitter chuckle. “I should introduce you to Max. He has theories on that.” She put the car in reverse and began to pull out. 

“I’m tired of being lonely, I guess. But it’s more than that. I don’t want to keep searching out easy lays when I get like this. I want something more permanent and real.”

“Believe me, I get that. Last night I found myself making another online dating profile even though no good has ever come from that for me. I end up sleeping with the person way too fast and things never go anywhere after that.”

“It isn’t like I’ve just been pining over Nino all these years either. Yeah, I love him but it’s more than that, you know? He’s home for me. It always ends up coming back to him.”

“Same with Marinette.”

“Yeah. I could see how that could be the case. She’s pretty fantastic.”

“So is Nino.”

“Maybe we should just start dating.”

Alya laughed and then glanced at him. “Wait, you aren’t kidding?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because we don’t get along?”

“We seem to be getting along fine right now,” Adrien pointed out. “Besides, the only time you get snippy with me is when I’m messing with Nino and Mari and if we were dating, there’d be no reason to do that.”

“So let me get this straight. You want to date me so you won’t be tempted to sabotage their relationship? I gotta tell you, Agreste, that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard,” she scoffed.

“Oh, come on, it’s not entirely like that. You’re obviously hot and smart. Those are definitely turn-ons.”

Alya pursed her lips. “Well, go on.”

“I like that you don’t let me get away with things. I need that in a partner apparently.”

“You should say more things about me,” she prodded.

He chuckled. “Okay, let’s see. You’re loyal and kind.”

She snorted. “I don’t think people usually think of me as kind.”

“But you are,” he argued. “I see the way you take care of Marinette. And despite how you feel about her, you welcomed Nino happily.”

Alya stopped the car in front of the restaurant and turned to him. “Fine. We can go on one date that we don’t tell them about and see how it goes. That’s all I’m offering.”

“That sounds fair enough,” he nodded.

“Good. Now go inside and pick up the food.”

He grimaced. “You wouldn’t happen to have any money, would you?”

“I think I know how our date is going to go.”


	11. Chapter 11

“So,” Nino began casually as the door closed behind Alya and Adrien, “how long do you think it will take them to get the food and come back?”

“The place isn’t that far away from here, maybe fifteen minutes if there’s no line?” Marinette theorized.

“Uh-huh. And what do you think we should do while we wait?”

Marinette laughed and stood up only to turn and straddle his waist. “Oh, I don’t know,” she teased, tapping her chin. “What did you have in mind, love?”

He grinned, pulling her closer for a kiss. “I love it when you call me that.”

She pressed herself as close as she could to him, draping her arms over his shoulders and tucking her knees in at his hips. His hands traveled down to her waist as they kissed, fingers gently squeezing her sides. His lips moved from hers to kiss along her jaw and then down to her neck. Marinette tilted her head to the side to allow him more access and shivered when his lips found her pulse point. She ground down against his lap and Nino groaned, his fingers digging in a bit more as he held her to him. 

“Come home with me tonight,” he murmured against her skin. “I want you in my bed.”

Marinette swallowed hard, trying to clear her mind enough to think as he continued to kiss along her throat. “Will Adrien mind?”

“I don’t think I care much,” he admitted. “I want my pillows to smell like you.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Mmhmmm.” He nipped at her collarbone and she laughed breathlessly. “I like holding you while you fall asleep.”

“I like that too,” she sighed, melting against him.

“So you’ll stay with me?”

“I’ll have to wake up early. You can’t be keeping me up.”

“I could come with you to the bakery again.”

Marinette pulled back so she could look at him, smoothing soft curls away from his forehead. “You really want to?”

“I enjoyed baking with you.”

“We should do things you like too.”

Nino smirked. “I really like doing this.”

She giggled, pushing against his chest playfully. “I meant something with your music or turtles!”

“Music and turtles and kissing. All of my favorite things.”

“You’re a goof.”

“But I’m your goof.”

“Yeah,” she sighed happily, kissing him again.  
__________________________________

“He said he wants his pillows to smell like me,” Marinette gushed.

Alya made a gagging sound and got a ladybug plush in the face. She tossed it back with a laugh. “Just make sure you get the baking done, bread wench. I’ve grown accustomed to a certain lifestyle. I can’t have you slacking and losing us money.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Marinette saluted before grabbing one of her pink frilly aprons from her wardrobe and tossing it in the tote bag.

“And take condoms in case he doesn’t have any.”

“I am not taking condoms.”

“Fine,” Alya shrugged, “but I’m not babysitting.”

“First of all, you absolutely would babysit my child because you know she would be the most glorious baby in all the world, and second, we are so not having sex tonight.”

“I don’t know, M, you were both all out of breath and sweaty when we got back from the food run. I know waiting on the couch is hard work but something tells me you guys were doing a little more than that.”

“He’s a really good kisser,” Marinette admitted.

“I would assume so. His lips are ridiculously pretty.”

She sat down on the bed. “He does have really nice lips. So does Adrien actually. We’re lucky to be around such attractive men all the time.”

“I think you mean they’re lucky to be around us. We’re hot stuff.” Alya peeked into Marinette’s bag. “Is that everything?”

“I think so. I mean, it’s only one night.”

Something flashed across Alya’s face but she quickly covered it with a smile. “Of course. All right, let me go say goodbye to everyone and get you out of here.” Marinette pulled Alya into a hug and the other woman laughed in surprise. “What was that for?”

Marinette shrugged. “To say thank you, I think. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have talked to Nino and I can’t even imagine that now so thank you.”

Alya squeezed her tight. “You’re welcome.”  
__________________________________

Nino snored softly beside her and a low bubbling sound issued from Wayzz’s tank. Marinette felt around for her phone under the pillow and looked at the time. They had only been asleep maybe an hour and a half and now she was wide awake. She tried turning on her side and going back to sleep but it proved unsuccessful. A faint blue light reached under the bedroom door and Marinette watched it flicker in fascination. Was Adrien still up watching TV? Maybe she would be able to fall back asleep after an episode of something.

She slipped out of the bed and grabbed the pants she had shed earlier. She glanced back at Nino before easing the door open and stepping out.

Adrien lounged on the couch in a pair of athletic shorts, his hair held back in a headband. The television was on but muted and he had his laptop in his lap, brows furrowed in concentration. He looked up in surprise, eyes widening comically. “Is everything okay?”

Marinette suddenly felt self-conscious standing there and hugged herself. “I couldn’t sleep and thought maybe a little TV would help if I’m not going to bother you.”

“Oh, sure, of course.” He pushed a pile of clothes off the other side of the couch and she laughed quietly. 

“I could’ve sat in the chair.”

“The couch is better, trust me,” he grinned. “Anything you wanted to watch?”

She shook her head and settled down at the other end of the couch. “Whatever’s fine.”

“Hey, aren’t those my pants?”

Marinette flushed, glancing down at the plaid bottoms. She fiddled with the drawstrings anxiously. “Sorry, I was going to give them back and then—“

“And then you realized how awesome they are and decided to keep them?”

“I can wash them and bring them to you this week.”

Adrien waved a hand. “Don’t bother. They look really cute on you anyway.”

“Are you sure? I feel like I should give them back.”

“You should keep them. It’s nice seeing you in my clothes.”

Marinette felt her heart stutter and quickly turned away so she was facing the television. A little voice in the back of her head told her to get up and go back to Nino but she felt rooted to the cushion. “Are you excited about starting work tomorrow?”

“I don’t know if excited is the right word, but it’ll be nice to have my own money. I’ve felt kind of like a leech.”

She looked back at him. “I think Nino likes having you here.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “As soon as I can save up some, I’ll get my own place so you guys can have some privacy.”

“I don’t know if we’re that serious yet,” she replied nervously. “I don’t think you have to start packing your bags.”

He studied her for a moment. “That’s good to know, I think.”

There was something in the air Marinette couldn’t place but it was making her skin tingle. She both wanted to move closer and further away from Adrien and she couldn’t decide what would be the better choice.

“Something wrong, Princess?”

She shook her head, throat dry. “No, I, uh, I think I should go back to bed and try to sleep after all. Early morning, you know.”

He nodded. “I hope you sleep well and have sweet dreams.”

Marinette stood stiffly. “Thanks, uh, I hope you do too.” She could feel her cheeks burning and hoped he couldn’t see them in the dark room as she quickly circled the couch and slipped back through Nino’s bedroom door.  
__________________________________

“More brurtles, huh?” Alya asked, peering into the top bakery box.

“I guess,” Marinette said, worrying her bottom lip. “I need to talk to you about something with no judgment. Can that happen?”

Alya stared at her. “Well, you didn’t have sex so it’s not that.”

“Stop acting like you can tell that from looking at me,” Marinette snapped. “And no, I didn’t.”

“Obviously. You’re wound tighter than a spring. What’s going on?”

“I had a moment with Adrien last night.”

“Excuse me?”

Marinette scrunched her nose. “Nothing even happened but it feels like something happened?” She groaned and dropped her head to the counter. “I don’t even know how to explain it.”

“Why don’t you just tell me exactly what did happen and we’ll go from there,” Alya suggested.

She inhaled deeply. “Okay, we had only been in bed like an hour and a half—“

“You better be talking about you and Nino.”

“Of course, I’m talking about me and Nino,” Marinette frowned. “Anyway, we hadn’t been asleep long and then I was just suddenly wide awake. You know how that happens to me sometimes?”

Alya nodded. “I do.”

“Well, I saw that the TV was on so I thought maybe that would help me sleep.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And Adrien was still up watching it because he’s sleeping on the couch right now, and I don’t know, things were just weird.”

“Like he did or said something?” Alya prodded.

Marinette worried her lip. “Yes and no? There was no particular thing. It was more of a feeling, I guess.”

“Do you like him?”

“That would make me a very bad person because I like Nino a lot. Like a whole lot, Alya. Like I’ve maybe doodled Marinette Lahiffe more than once on a piece of paper. Hearts may have been involved.”

“But you’re attracted to Adrien.”

“I’m a horrible person.”

“You’re not a horrible person.” Alya ran her fingers through Marinette’s hair soothingly. “Look, sometimes you can be attracted to more than one person. It happens.”

“Not to me,” she groaned.

“If I was attracted to two people at once would you think I’m a horrible person?”

Marinette sat up. “Of course I wouldn’t.”

“See?”

“I guess.”

“As long as you’re sure you want to be with Nino and don’t act on any feelings with Adrien, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. You can’t help how you feel.”

“Then maybe I can admit that I had a very vivid dream involving both of them when I finally did fall back asleep.”

Alya grinned. “I’m going to want details.”

“You will not be getting them,” Marinette tutted, pulling down the first bakery box to start getting ready for the day.

“Coffee for my two favorite ladies,” Nino announced, appearing at the truck window with a tray.

“You’re going to spoil us, you know,” Alya warned. “I’m going to start expecting this treatment everyday.”

“You two deserve to be treated like this everyday,” he shot back with a smile. “Did you see the brurtles?”

Alya laughed. “They look even better this time. Good for you.”

Nino beamed proudly and Marinette leaned down to kiss him. She traded him a fresh brurtle for the coffee. “I should probably take one to Adrien too. He probably didn’t grab anything for breakfast,” Nino frowned, looking across the pavilion at the chicken and waffles truck.

“Do you think he’ll want anything else? I feel like he never eats enough unless he’s here.” Marinette opened a paper bag and dumped two rolls in.

“He eats when he wants to. Those should be plenty. Thanks, sweetheart.”

Marinette kissed him again as she handed him the bag. “Have a good day, love.”

“I think I want to be Alya Lahiffe,” Alya teased as they watched Nino head towards Adrien’s truck. “I could get used to this kind of life.” She took a long sip of coffee and winked at her best friend.

Marinette gave her an excited smile. “You should! We could both marry him and be sister wives!”

“No more reality TV for you.”

“Come on, Alya! Let’s get married! It’ll solve all our problems.”

“Is that so?” Alya asked dryly.

Marinette nodded happily. “Nino can be our husband and take care of us and watch movies with us on rainy days and then we can live together for always and forever and it will be perfect!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alya said, swatting her backside. Marinette giggled and turned around to finish getting ready for the day.


	12. Chapter 12

“What’s your favorite color?”

Alya snorted and took a sip of her water. “What’s my favorite color? That’s what you open with?”

Adrien gave her an offended look. “I thought it would be nice to get to know some things about you.”

“And my favorite color is where you decided to start.”

“You’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

She smirked at him. “I think you’ve been on too many easy dates, Agreste. You’re going to have to work at this one.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

“Why?”

He shrugged uneasily. “It just doesn’t feel right.”

Alya tilted her head, studying him. “Okay, Adrien,” she nodded. “No more Agreste.”

“Thanks. And you never told me your favorite color.”

She laughed and picked up the menu. “I don’t even know, honestly. I don’t think anyone has asked me that since I was a child.”

He nodded sagely. “You should think on it and let me know after we order. It could come in handy.”

“Handy for what?”

“In fact,” he continued, ignoring her question, “you should think on all your favorite things because I have a whole list to get through. This is first date one-oh-one kind of stuff, Alya.”

“Oh my word, you’re actually a ridiculous dork, aren’t you?”

He flashed her a grin. “Oh, come on, you don’t get that kind of serious intel until at least date number two.”  
__________________________________

“Not as bad as you were afraid of, right?” Marinette grinned, leading them down the hall to her apartment. 

“Hey, that was my first ‘meet the parents’ type event. I think it was perfectly natural to be nervous,” Nino chuckled. “But yeah, your parents are pretty cool.”

“And they really liked you.” Marinette fished her key out of her purse and slid it into the lock. “I think we should have the place to ourselves.” She pushed open the door and looked around. “Alya was going on a date so she probably won’t be back until later.” She tossed her keys and purse on the kitchen bar and continued further into the apartment.

“Yeah, with Adrien.” Nino kicked off his shoes and dropped down to the couch.

“What?” She turned with a frown. “What, uh, what do you mean with Adrien?”

He kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch. “Alya and Adrien were going on a date together. It kinda surprised me too.” He held up a hand. “Don’t worry. I warned him he had to be on his best behavior.”

Marinette sat down beside him, still frowning. “She didn’t tell me.”

“I think they were trying to keep it a secret, but Adrien sucks at keeping secrets. You should probably warn Alya if it goes any further.”

She turned to him. “You think it’ll go further?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Adrien seemed excited. He changed his shirt, like, four times.”

Marinette nodded, worrying her lip.

“Hey, are you okay? You don’t have a problem with Adrien, do you?”

“Of course not. Adrien’s great.”

“And I think Alya’s great too. See, it would be really cool if they started dating. The four of us are together a lot anyway.”

“Yeah.”

Nino pursed his lips. “And, uh, maybe Adrien wouldn’t flirt with you as much then.”

Marinette felt her skin run hot. “What do you mean?”

“Have you really not noticed it? He flirts with you a lot.” Nino shifted uneasily beside her. “I guess I brought it up because I wasn’t sure if it bothered you.”

“I don’t think I realized,” she lied.

“Hmm.”

She shook herself and smiled. “I’m a little tired. You want to just relax and watch some TV for a bit?”

“Sure.”  
__________________________________

“Did you have a good time?” Adrien asked, leaning closer.

The wall felt cool against Alya’s back and it was a welcome sensation after the stuffy heat of their walk to the apartment. She tilted her head back so she could look at him and smiled. “Surprisingly, I did.”

He put a hand to his heart with a wounded expression. “Surprisingly? Ouch.”

“Take what you can get, Adrien.”

He grinned and moved closer. “And what exactly can I get, Alya?”

She slid away from him playfully, pulling her keys free of her purse. “Not sex tonight, if that’s what you were angling for,” she chuckled.

“What about some vigorous making out?” he winked.

“Ridiculous dork,” she replied fondly and reached up to brush his hair away from his forehead. “I really didn’t mind dropping you back at home, you know. You don’t need to call a taxi.”

He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. Sorry I blabbed to Nino about our secret date.”

Alya paused with her key at the lock and turned back to him. “Are you?”

“A little, at least,” he admitted. “I suppose there was some small part of me that hoped he’d be jealous, as dumb as that was.”

“I think you should stay here.”

Adrien blinked in surprise. “Why?”

“Because if I’m being truthful, I’m finding your honesty refreshing. It’s nice to know I’m not the only freak.” She opened the door and he followed her into the apartment. 

Nino turned his head and gave them an exhausted nod. Marinette was curled against his chest and wrapped in a blanket, and the TV volume was on the lowest setting.

“I didn’t realize you guys would still be up.” Alya moved past Nino to peer down at her best friend. “She’s well and truly out, huh?”

“I didn’t want to wake her up and I don’t think I can get her to bed without doing that,” he whispered back.

“I can pick her up if you want,” Adrien offered, joining them. “She’s tiny. I’m sure your arm is asleep by now anyway.”

Nino grimaced. “It went numb a while ago.”

Adrien chuckled softly and Alya gently pulled the blanket away from Marinette. Adrien slid his arms around her form and lifted her, steadying himself for a moment before moving towards her room. 

Nino stood and stretched, twisting to both sides. “Did you guys have a nice night?”

“We really did,” Alya replied, pulling out her earrings and setting them on the coffee table. “Adrien’s a cool guy.”

Nino nodded absently and looked towards the doorway his best friend and girlfriend had disappeared through before returning his attention to Alya. “You look really pretty. Purple’s a good color on you.”

“I know,” she winked even as her cheeks darkened. “And thank you.”

He nodded again and began to move towards Marinette’s room. 

“Hey, Nino?”

“Yeah?” he asked, glancing back.

“I’m really glad Mari has someone like you.”

He gave her a tired smile. “I’m glad she has someone like you too.”   
__________________________________

“There you go, Princess,” Adrien whispered as he set Marinette down on the bed. She made a small huffing noise and immediately rolled away, giving him her back and latching onto a stuffed bear. Adrien smiled down at her fondly for a moment before his head snapped back to see Nino in the doorway.

“Alya said you’re staying here tonight?” he asked quietly.

Adrien tilted his head in affirmation. “She invited me to.” He glanced back down at Marinette’s back.

“We need to talk tomorrow,” Nino said, moving further into the room. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Why don’t you get some rest, dude. I’ll see you in the morning.” Nino began to shed his clothes and Adrien stood by the bed awkwardly for a moment before moving past him and out the door.  
__________________________________

“I think Nino’s upset with me.”

The ceiling fan whirled above them in a steady hum and Alya rolled over on her side so she could make out Adrien’s profile in the darkened room. “Why would he be upset?”

Adrien turned too and there was just enough light to make out Alya’s eyes. “I’m greedy.”

“Because you want Marinette too?”

“Is this going to bother you to talk about? We just went on a date.”

“We both know why we went on that date,” she reasoned. “And while I think we both enjoyed ourselves, it isn’t like all other feelings were suddenly erased.”

Adrien nodded, the pillowcase rustling with his movement. “I think there’s something wrong with me,” he whispered. “It’s like I’ve got this hole inside me that never quite gets filled up.” 

“I don’t think dating someone is going to fix that,” Alya warned.

“I know, I do, it’s just…” He trailed off with a sigh. “Okay, look, I’m going to be completely honest with you which is just not something I usually do with anyone, not even Nino, so I need to know…”

“You can trust me,” Alya finished. “I don’t know why, but I feel like I can talk to you about anything too.”

He gave her a weak smile. “I know my parents loved me at some point. I have these memories…these happy memories of the three of us and they feel like love.” He swallowed hard before continuing. “But sometime after the divorce and splitting the company and fighting over who owned my contract, those memories became hazy. And sometimes I wonder if I’m still searching for them.”

Alya reached across the small distance between them and linked her fingers in Adrien’s. He squeezed them gratefully.

“One time I sat down and tried to pinpoint when exactly I fell in love with Marinette,” she said quietly. “I hadn’t been in my acceptance phase for very long at that point and I think there was still some part of me trying to work out the equation, like I could change my feelings if I just knew what the factor was,” she chuckled softly. “And I couldn’t find a moment. There wasn’t one thing that made me love her, you know? I just love her.”

“I met Nino when I ran away. My parents had separated and there was always a fight as to where I was supposed to be and what shoot I was allowed to do and one day I packed a backpack and just left.” He rolled his eyes in the darkness. “It was such a kid runaway too. Like the backpack was full of toys and maybe one shirt? I think I packed an apple in case I got hungry. One apple,” he grinned into the darkness and Alya grinned back. “Nino was at a playground with his grandmother. He walked right up to me and asked what was in my bag. I told him I ran away from home and he said I could live with him.”

“That doesn’t even surprise me.”

Adrien laughed. “He hasn’t changed all that much. He took me to his grandmother and told her I was going to be his new brother.”

“Is this the grandmother that told your dad he could call the police if he wanted?”

“Yeah, Adelaide was an amazing woman. Obviously I ended up back with my father, but I remember spending the night at that house and feeling better than I had in so long. And Adelaide was constantly finding ways to get me and Nino together for play dates until my father finally gave up trying to keep them away from us. Nino’s been my best friend ever since.”

“Was there a point for you when you realized about Nino?” Alya’s tone was cautious but hopeful. 

Adrien sighed, exhaustion beginning to set in. “I think it’s like you said. There isn’t a specific moment. You just love them.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.”

“You think we’re hopeless?”

“Sometimes.”

“And other times?” Adrien prodded.

“Other times, the thought of being loved by multiple people sounds really, really nice.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “It really, really does.” They stayed silent for a few moments before Adrien spoke again, voice low. “Alya?”

“Hmmm?”

“Just so you know, I’d be really honored if you were one of those people. You’re pretty amazing. I know we talk about how we feel about other people but I want to make sure you know that.”

“I really like you too, Adrien,” she murmured before falling off into sleep, their hands still linked together.


	13. Chapter 13

“Running a little behind this morning, huh?” Alya asked as Marinette stepped up into the truck with boxes full of fresh bread. “I was just about to call you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Marinette grumbled, dropping the boxes on the back counter.

Alya frowned. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Did something happen with Nino?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it,” Marinette growled. She began to unpack the boxes, tossing the empty cardboard towards the front of the truck angrily.

“If I need to kick his ass, all you have to say is the word.”

Marinette paused what she was doing and hung her head, keeping her back to Alya. “Did you really go on a date with Adrien last night?”

Alya froze, a stack of napkins in her hand suspended in mid-air. “I did.”

“So the guy that I told you I had feelings for two days ago, that’s the guy you went on a date with?” Marinette turned around, crossing her arms. 

“You’re with Nino.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “I know I’m with Nino!” She looked away and blinked a few times, willing herself not to cry. “You knew how I felt about him though,” she added quietly.

“I’m sorry…” Alya straightened up. “No, you know what? I’m not sorry, Marinette. You’re dating Nino. You don’t get to keep Adrien on hold. That’s not right.”

“I’m not keeping him on hold! But, Al, you could have gone out with literally anyone else.”

“Adrien’s a cool guy and I like him,” she huffed.

“Hey, are you guys open or…”

Both women looked back at the older man outside the truck window. “No!” He jumped and backed away slowly. 

“And for your information, Adrien is the one who asked me out. It isn’t like I sought him out and begged for a date. I’m not desperate.”

Marinette shook her head, angry tears beginning to leak down her cheeks. “I just can’t believe you of all people would do this to me.”

Alya gritted her teeth. “You’re being unreasonable and I can’t do this with you right now.” She grabbed her purse. “I’m going home.”

“Fine.”

Alya slammed the truck door. Her skin was too hot and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She sat down on the hot pavement, dropping her head between her raised knees. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

She squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of Nino’s voice. Of course he was out there. Why wouldn’t he be? 

“Alya?”

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and stiffened, shrugging it off. She wiped at her eyes angrily and looked up at him. “I’m fine, Nino.” She stood, brushing off the seat of her jeans.

He glanced at the truck. “Did something happen?”

“Maybe you should ask your girlfriend why she’s so upset I went out with Adrien last night,” Alya sneered, moving past him towards the parking lot.  
__________________________________

“Thanks for not being crazy,” the customer said with a roll of his eyes. “The chicks at that bread truck are insane.”

Adrien’s eyes snapped up to glance across the pavilion as he handed the man his food. He could just make out Marinette through the window. “What happened?”

“They were yelling at each other about something and when I asked if they were open, which you know, they were supposed to be, they yelled at me! Good way to run a business, huh?” he scoffed.

“They were yelling at each other?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it? Probably about some guy. Bitches be crazy, man.”

“Feel free to walk away now.”

The customer blinked up in surprise and Adrien gave him a perfectly blank face. The man shook his head in disgust, grumbling under his breath as he walked away. Adrien pulled his phone out and shot a quick text to Alya before helping the next person in line.  
__________________________________

“Why don’t you close up for a few minutes and come talk to me?” Nino urged, handing Marinette another napkin to wipe her eyes. “You can’t serve people like this.”

She let out a bitter laugh, nudging one of the bakery boxes with her foot. “I burnt most of this anyway.” She moved to the truck window and slid the security siding closed, latching it in place. She let Nino take her hand and lead her back to his truck where a remix of a new rock song was bumping out of the speakers.

He settled her on the stool by his soundboard and leaned against the back wall. “We need to talk about this.”

“I’m the worst girlfriend ever.”

“I have my doubts about that.”

She swallowed thickly and fiddled with the damp napkin in her hands. “A couple of days ago I told Alya that I was attracted to Adrien. I didn’t mean to be, but I was and it freaked me out because I like you so much and I didn’t know what to do.”

Nino took a deep breath and nodded but didn’t speak.

Marinette worried her bottom lip for a moment. “And so then I had no idea they were going on their date until you mentioned it and I guess it really upset me. And then the fact that it upset me made me even more upset because you’re the one I want to be with and I don’t understand why—“ Her voice broke off with a sob and she buried her face in her hands.

Nino chuckled but there was no humor in the sound. “You know, I was going to talk to Adrien tonight about his feelings for you.” He looked out the window of the truck, eyes finding the chicken and waffles setup. “I knew something was going on but I didn’t realize you were into him too. I mean, of course you are, right?” He moved to the window and leaned over it. “He’s handsome and charming and…”

“I want you,” she whispered miserably.

“But you want him too. And I know that now.”

Marinette scrubbed at her nose and sniffled. “Are we breaking up?”

“I really don’t want to.”

She looked up hopefully. “You don’t?”

“Maybe you should take today off. You could go home and patch things up with Alya.”

“I guess I could.”

“I need to talk to Adrien tonight and then we’ll go from there,” he said with finality. “We can both take the day to think about what we really want.”

Marinette stood up, squaring her shoulders and wiping her eyes. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow then.” Her voice trembled slightly but she stepped to the end of the truck and slipped out the door before she let any more tears fall.  
__________________________________

“I think I’m the one who is supposed to be sorry so I brought you these.” Marinette offered the bouquet of daisies, holding her breath. 

Alya’s shoulders slumped and she took the flowers. “I’m really sorry, M.”

“No, I’m sorry. I can’t believe I got so bent out of shape.” She dropped to the couch beside her best friend. “Nino knows everything now so, uh, yeah, that’s a thing.”

Alya winced. “That may be my fault.”

Marinette shrugged but her eyes turned glassy again. “I’m the one who got greedy.”

“Mari.” Alya laid the flowers on the coffee table and pulled her into a hug. “I never meant to hurt you. I was angry and upset and I should have just kept my mouth shut.”

“I’m the one who messed up! Adrien’s great and I should be happy that you like him and he likes you,” she cried, burying her face in Alya’s neck. “I’m the worst best friend.”

“Yeah.”

Marinette let out a surprised laugh against Alya’s skin. “Bitch.”

“There’s my feisty baker.”

Marinette sighed and sat back against the couch but still leaned against Alya. “I think I messed everything up.”

“No matter what, you’ll still have me. You know that, right?”

“I love you.”

Alya kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, M.”  
__________________________________

“Guess it’s time for the talk, huh?” Adrien asked, picking at a knit in his jeans. “Are you kicking me out?”

“What? No.” Nino shook his head in agitation. “I’m not kicking you out.”

“Then what’s going on?”

“I need to know how you feel about Marinette.”

Adrien pursed his lips, thinking over his words. “You and Marinette are great together.”

“And you’re attracted to her.”

“She’s really pretty. You’re a lucky guy.”

Nino stood up and paced the living room. “Dude. Just be honest with me. Are you into my girlfriend?”

Adrien sat forward in the chair. “What do you want me to say, man? That if I had met her first, I think she’d be with me?”

“Is that how you feel?”

“Fuck, that came out all wrong.” Adrien ran anxious hands through his hair. “I just mean yes, I’m attracted to her, okay? But you’re my best friend in the whole world and I would never do anything—“

Nino held up a hand. “I know, dude. I think I just needed to hear it.” He dropped down on the couch and ran his palms up his face, knocking his glasses askew. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here.”

“You and I could just date,” Adrien said, forcing a laugh. “No more fighting then, huh?” When Nino didn’t respond, Adrien couldn’t stop the word vomit that came to the surface. “Or hell, we could all just date and then everyone would be happy. We’re going to the party thing for Nathaniel later this week, right? Let’s just do that.” He laughed again and it was too hollow.

Nino looked up at him, face accessing. “You’re not joking.”

“Of course I am.”

“That’s your fake laugh.”

“I don’t have a fake laugh,” Adrien argued.

“You have a fake everything.”

“It was just a…it didn’t mean anything,” Adrien shook his head. “And I don’t have a fake everything. What the hell does that even mean?”

“It means I can tell the difference between Adrien and Adrien Agreste, model.” 

“That’s bullshit.”

Nino ignored him. “So what, Marinette dates both of us?”

“And Alya.”

Nino swallowed. “Alya, right. Wait, Marinette dates Alya too or we date Alya?”

“Both, I think? And, uh, it would be like you dating me too which of course would just be…” Adrien couldn’t finish his sentence. 

Nino stood and walked into the kitchen. Adrien watched him curiously as he went to the far most cabinet and began to pull dishes out of the way to produce a large bottle of rum. He grabbed two small glasses and brought them back to the living room. 

“You said you got rid of all the alcohol in the house when I moved back in,” Adrien accused.

“I lied.” Nino poured them each a glass and emptied his before he spoke again. “I can’t believe we're fucking talking about doing this. This is all crazy and hypothetical and in a million years I can’t imagine how it would happen in reality, but walk me through this.”

Adrien’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I mean, I don’t know all the details really. I’ve read about poly relationships but… Okay, so I think it would be like instead of dating one person, you’re dating three people, but then those people are all dating each other too.”

“So Marinette would still be my girlfriend, but Alya would also be my girlfriend.”

“Right,” Adrien nodded stiffly, determined not to mention his absence in the equation.

“And you would be my boyfriend.”

“Which wouldn’t work since you aren’t, you know.”

Nino tilted his head. “Since I’m not what?”

Adrien wrung his hands together nervously. “You know what I mean. You’re not into guys and I’m a guy so that wouldn’t work.”

“I never said I wasn’t into guys.”

“You’ve never dated one.”

Nino quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize there was a criteria I had to meet.”

Adrien flushed. “Sorry, man, this is just a little shocking to me. I never thought there was even the slightest chance you’d be into this.”

“Do you mean into you?”

All of the breath left Adrien’s body and he quickly looked down at the glass in his hand.

Nino poured himself more rum and drank it down quickly. “Look, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t ever wondered about…about us.”

“You and me,” Adrien whispered.

“And I love Marinette, dude. Like I’m sick to my stomach in love with her and the thought of losing her is killing me.” Nino slumped back against the couch cushions. “And Alya is gorgeous and sexy as hell and smart. Anyone would be lucky to have her.”

“And she’s in love with Marinette.”

“Really?”

“Hardcore.”

“I know I’m buzzed but I want them to come over right now so we can talk about this,” Nino decided, reaching for his phone.

Adrien frowned. “That might not be the best idea right now.”

“We can make coffee and I’ll be fine by the time they get here, dude. I need to see her. I need to see them.” Nino’s fingers were fumbling across his screen and Adrien grimaced, knocking back his own glass of rum and reaching for the bottle.


	14. Chapter 14

“You should go to bed. You’re going to be dead in the morning if you don’t get some sleep,” Alya warned, turning off the TV.

“I’m not sleepy.” Marinette cuddled closer to her best friend. “Besides, my room is dark and lonely.”

“I guess you have had company almost every night lately.”

“Maybe I should go check my phone.”

“Didn’t you say he told you that you guys would talk tomorrow?”

“Well, yeah, but—“

“Then you should probably leave it until tomorrow. It’s late. No good would come from talking when you’re tired.”

“Maybe…”

Alya stood and pulled Marinette up with her. “Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight and I’ll set your alarm. No lonely, dark room and no phone temptation.”

Marinette grinned. “Like a slumber party?”

“Exactly, but we’ve already done the party stuff and this is the slumber part.”

“Buzzkill.”  
__________________________________

Nino blinked blearily at his phone, bluntly tapping the screen again to reveal no new messages. “She’s not coming, is she?”

Adrien slid the empty rum bottle and glass away, the slight buzz already fading. Of course, that could have something to do with his lack of rum. Nino had definitely taken the brunt of it. “It’s probably best to wait to talk tomorrow, right? You’ll be fresh and rested in the morning.”

“Are you going to kiss her?”

“What?”

“Are you going to kiss Marinette?” Nino repeated, swaying slightly where he sat on the edge of the couch.

“You’ve had a lot to drink.”

“I don’t think you should kiss her.”

Adrien inhaled deeply and nodded. “Yeah, I wasn’t really holding out much hope for the whole thing honestly.”

Nino frowned in confusion for a moment before his face smoothed out into pleasant grin. “My words taste like apricots.”

The other man chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah, it’s definitely time for you to get some sleep, buddy.” He stood and moved towards Nino, pulling him to his feet and draping Nino’s arm over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Nino stumbled along beside him. “You’re drunk, dude.”

“Yep, I’m definitely the drunk one. Totally wasted,” Adrien agreed lightly. Nino suddenly planted his feet, throwing Adrien off balance. He went sideways against the wall and dropped Nino’s weight so the other man folded to the floor. “What the hell, man?!”

Nino put one hand bashfully over his face and crooked a finger on the other hand, beckoning Adrien down to the floor. “I have a secret.”

Adrien looked down at him warily but went down to his knees in front of him. “What’s your secret?”

“You have to come closer.”

“Nino.” 

“Ad-ri-en.”

Adrien sighed and leaned in closer. Nino pressed his forehead against Adrien’s and his breath was warm and smelled too heavily of rum. “I want to kiss you before she does. It’s only fair. Shhhh.” Nino giggled and put a finger to his lips and Adrien closed his eyes with a grimace. 

“We can talk about it tomorrow,” he ground out, forcing himself back.

Nino followed him, closing the distance between them again. “Do you want to kiss me?” Adrien felt his breath catch and he was suddenly scrambling back until he hit the wall. Nino’s face clouded over and he nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He slowly pulled himself up and stumbled to his room, shoulder hitting the doorjamb on his way in. He left the door open and Adrien stared at it, heart hammering in his chest.  
__________________________________

Alya watched for any movement against the dark ceiling as Marinette snored lightly beside her. A foot found its way into her calf again and Alya pushed it away. She had somehow forgotten Marinette was half-starfish. She wondered how Nino had been able to stand it the past couple of weeks. Maybe she didn’t do it with him.

She heard her phone buzz and patted the nightstand until she could find it, cursing for a moment when she forgot it was plugged into the charger. She blinked against the harsh light, her eyes adjusting slowly. Marinette grumbled in her sleep and turned her back to her. 

“Shit,” Alya murmured after reading the message. She quietly slid out of the bed and tiptoed into the living room, closing the door behind her. She settled down on the couch, pulling Marinette’s favorite throw over her lap and dialed Adrien’s number.

He answered immediately. “Fuck.”

“Good evening to you too.”

“He asked if I wanted to kiss him.”

“And he’s drunk?” Alya winced.

“I think that’s my fault too.”

“Maybe start from the beginning.”  
__________________________________

Adrien felt well and truly emotionally wrung-out once he finished recounting the night’s events. “So I’m sure I royally messed up everyone’s relationships now, which seems pretty par for the course.”

“You didn’t mess anything up,” Alya sighed, voice soft. “Things are just complicated right now.”

“I wish I was there with you. I miss your room. It was comfortable.”

“Where are you right now?”

“In Nino’s car in the driveway. It was the furthest I could get away without actually leaving.”

She laughed softly and for some reason, it made Adrien feel a little better. “I would say you could come over, but Marinette’s already in my bed.”

“My, my.”

“Shut up. You know it’s not like that.”

Adrien ran his hand over his face. “I don’t know what I actually know anymore,” he groaned.

“He said he wanted to do the whole poly thing? That seems so crazy to me.”

“I don’t know, Al. I mean, that’s what he said but then he immediately started drinking. Pretty sure that’s not a great sign.”

“Probably not.”

“And fuck, like he’s been into guys this whole time! All the years that I’ve beat myself up for having feelings for my best friend who I thought could never feel that way and now…now…”

“Now you’re wondering why he never said anything before.”

Adrien sat up quickly, head brushing against the car roof in his haste. “Exactly! Don’t you think that’s the kind of thing he could’ve shared?! Especially when I’m openly bi, I mean, ridiculously openly bi, for crying out loud.” He scratched at a dried patch of something on the dashboard. “He even said he’s thought about us before.”

Alya inhaled deeply. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that would mess me up.”

“Right?”

“What are you going to do?”

“I was hoping you would tell me what I should do.”

She laughed again and Adrien was amazed at the effect it had on him. Why did her presence, even over the phone, make it seem like everything was going to be okay? It was nice. It’s how he always felt when he was able to talk to Nino while he was away for work. “You know I can’t do that. I guess we’ll just wait and see what tomorrow brings.”

“That’s terrifying.”

“Tell me about it.”

Adrien settled back against the reclined seat again, glancing out the window at the night sky. “How do you feel about it?” he finally asked.

“You and Nino?”

“More all of us.”

“As in, what if tomorrow Nino and Marinette both decide to bring us into their relationship and we live happily ever after?”

“In a perfect world, yeah, what if that happens?”

Alya was quiet for a few minutes, but Adrien could hear her steady breathing over the line. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of it. When she finally spoke, he jumped a little. “Honestly, I don’t know how it would work. Would we have a date schedule? Do you have to make sure everyone gets equal time? What if we end up having favorites? What if someone gets left out? It seems like a lot of heartache.”

“We have a lot of heartache now,” Adrien pointed out.

“I guess. But, like, what about sexy stuff?”

“Sexy stuff?”

She scoffed. “You know what I mean, Adrien. Hell, Nino almost kissed you tonight. Do we all have to make sure we kiss each other before anyone goes any further? Is there a report when any of us fool around? Do we have to do everything together or do we pair off and how do we decide how to pair off and what if it doesn’t work out?!”

“I think you need to breathe,” Adrien advised even as his own heart rate rose.

“It just wouldn’t work,” she said softly. “In theory, it sounds great, but in reality…”

“It’s too messy.”

“Yeah.”

Adrien rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. “This really sucks, Alya.”

“I wish you were here.”

“I wish I was there too.”

“I would hug you and probably kiss you too.”

He smiled, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear. “I would really like that.”  
__________________________________

Adrien knocked on the door lightly. “We’re going to be late if we don’t get going, man.”

“I’m not going today. You can take my car,” came Nino’s muffled reply.

“What do you mean you’re not going today?”

“I’m taking a personal day,” Nino mumbled.

Adrien could hear the rustle of blankets and could almost see Nino turning over in his mind. “Are you sick?”

“You’re going to be late.”

“Can I come in?”

“No.” There was a louder rustling followed by a thump. Adrien’s skin ran cold when he heard the telltale sound of the lock clicking in the doorknob.

“I’ll go,” he whispered, turning away and grabbing Nino’s keys off the kitchen counter.  
__________________________________

“Hey, um, do you have a minute?” Marinette stood awkwardly at the window, twisting her hands together, and looked up at Adrien. He glanced back at Alix, who nodded.

“We’re dead right now anyway. May as well,” she shrugged before returning her attention to her phone.

Adrien stepped out of the truck, feeling his face flush before he could even speak. 

“Um, Nino isn’t here and he won’t answer his phone,” Marinette began, not meeting his eyes. “And I’m kind of thinking the worst right now so I was hoping maybe you could tell me if…uh…”

Adrien winced. “He wouldn’t really talk to me this morning so I don’t think I’m going to be much help.”

Her face fell. “Oh, uh, okay, sure,” she nodded, biting her lip as tears started to sting her eyes.

“Please don’t cry,” Adrien said softly, warning himself not to reach out for her. He didn’t want to make things any worse than they already were. “I’m sure you guys can work it out.”

She looked up at him with glassy eyes and Adrien felt his resolve begin to melt away. Marinette shook her head and turned her gaze to the ground. “I don’t know what you know exactly but I think maybe he decided I wasn’t worth the trouble.” She sniffed and wiped at her nose in irritation. “Thanks, Adrien. I won’t bother you anymore.” She turned to leave and Adrien grabbed her arm, pulling her back and hugging her to his chest.

Marinette resisted for only a moment before she slid her arms around him and hugged him back tightly. “I’m sorry,” she murmured against his chest. “This is all my fault.”

“Nino’s not mad at you, I promise.”

“He should be,” she argued. “I told him I have feelings for you. What kind of person does that?!”

“Don’t do it,” the little voice in his head warned. “You know you shouldn’t say it.”

Adrien pulled back enough so he could look down at her face. “I like you too, Marinette.”

“Idiot,” the voice chastised.  
__________________________________

Marinette burst back into the truck, startling Alya enough to drop her coffee. The lid came off and dark liquid splashed against the stainless steel countertop. Alya eyed it speculatively. “Well, you’re definitely cleaning that up.”

“I’m a terrible person.”

“Oh, good. I was hoping it was yesterday already.”

Marinette stomped her foot. “Alya, I mean it!”

Alya handed her a damp rag and they began to work on the mess. “What now?”

“Adrien told me he liked me.”

“Of course he did,” Alya replied, rolling her eyes. “He’s incapable of not blurring lines.”

Marinette knelt down to continue cleaning. “So now not only do I have feelings for someone other than my boyfriend— probably, ex-boyfriend at this point!— I have also tricked him into thinking he likes me when obviously he really likes you and what the hell is my problem?!” Marinette threw the rag against the floor of the truck, sending droplets of watered down coffee flying.

“First of all, watch it. These are new jeans. Second, you’re giving yourself way too much credit.”

Marinette looked up at her. “Why aren’t you furious with me?” 

Alya shrugged. “Adrien and I have been on one date. I like him but none of this is shocking, I guess? Besides, I don’t think he was offering you his undying devotion, M. He’s kinda stretching himself a bit.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not my place to tell. Just know that we aren’t the only ones on Adrien’s mind.”

“Oh,” Marinette frowned. “That…”

“It’s okay to say it sucks if that’s how you feel.”

“I don’t have the right to feel like that. You said so yourself.”

“I guess. Things are just really weird right now and I want to tell you everything but I’m afraid you’re going to be really freaked out,” Alya admitted.

“You can tell me anything.”

“You say that, but—“

“Alya, tell me what’s going on.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I messed up, Wayzz.” Nino ran a finger along the textured surface of his turtle’s shell. “Like super messed up.” He dropped a couple of crunchy treats into the aquarium and sat down in his desk chair. “Adrien’s stuff is still here so that might be an okay sign. And apparently I was wasted enough to text myself instead of Marinette last night to ask if I wanted to come over and talk about our relationship, which in hindsight, isn’t the worst thing.”

He looked down at his phone. He had one missed call and one unopened voicemail from his girlfriend. He winced but sat it back on the desk. He wasn’t sure what he could say to her at this point. He had definitely fucked up.

He rubbed at his temples. “What was I thinking?! I was going to kiss Adrien? Maybe he’ll believe me if I say I was really drunk. Obviously not drunk enough to not remember but…” He stood and walked the short distance to his bed, flopping down and pulling the sheet over his face. “I’m going back to sleep.”  
__________________________________

Alya gingerly placed the next two order tickets on the back counter and turned back to the customers without looking at Marinette. For Marinette’s part, she continued making food on autopilot, pushing out the orders as fast and efficiently as she could, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand. Everything Alya had told her was whirling around in her head like a storm in the making and she didn’t have time to find shelter quite yet.

They worked in silence for the most part, Alya’s voice muffled as she interacted with customers at the window. Marinette placed finished orders on the front counter with their receipts and moved on to the next one until suddenly the back counter was empty of receipts. She went about scrubbing the counter down, wiping off the jars and shelves and checking their inventory. Once she had done everything she possibly could, she wiped her hands on her apron and finally turned around.

Alya jumped a little at the movement from where she was perched on the stool, half of her body facing the truck window. The lunch crowd had disappeared and there would only be a handful of stragglers over the next couple of hours. It would be good when they went to a new location next week. This one was beginning to feel stagnant.

“Okay,” Marinette said quietly. “I think I’m ready.”

Alya nodded and looked out over the pavilion. “Do you want me to close up while we talk?”

“Probably for the best.”

She grimaced but stood and pulled the security grate down.

Marinette hopped up on the back counter and the truck swayed slightly. “Adrien is into Nino.” She twisted her fingers in her lap and kept her eyes on them as she spoke.

“Yes.”

“And you’re into Adrien.”

“Yeah.”

“And Adrien likes you.”

“I think so.”

“And Adrien and I like each other.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And Nino—“

“Loves you,” Alya finished. “He really does, M.”

Marinette looked up and Alya couldn’t place the expression on her face. “Then where is he? He said we would talk about us today and he didn’t even come.”

Alya shrugged helplessly. “Look, I don’t think anything really has to change, okay? If you don’t want to, uh, I don’t know, explore this kind of thing, you don’t have to. Honestly, I wasn’t even sure I wanted to tell you about it. I’m not even sure how I feel about it.”

Marinette nodded and they lapsed into silence, the hum of the small refrigerator and the cycling of the fan the only noise inside the truck. “Do you want to do it?” she finally asked. 

Alya looked up in surprise, throat suddenly dry. “With all four of us, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“I think it’d be too hard to figure out.”

“That makes sense.”

“But, uh, yeah, the thought of all of us together is kinda nice, if I’m being honest,” Alya admitted, skin feeling too hot. 

Marinette worried her bottom lip. “I think we all need to sit down and talk.”

“I agree.”

“Tonight. We need to do it tonight.”

Alya inhaled sharply and nodded. “Okay.”

“I guess I can try to call Nino again.”

“I’ll go let Adrien know.”  
__________________________________

The car ride had been awkward and Marinette felt sick to her stomach as she waited on Nino’s doorstep while Adrien fumbled with his keys. He let them inside and immediately disappeared into the hall bathroom, leaving Marinette and Alya to stand uneasily at the edge of the living room. Nino’s bedroom door was closed and Marinette bit her lip, staring at it.

“Go talk to him,” Alya urged. 

She swallowed hard and crossed the room, gently knocking on the door.

“I don’t really want to talk right now, man.”

“It’s me,” Marinette said softly. “Can I please come in?”  
__________________________________

Nino scrambled out of bed at the sound of Marinette’s voice, the sheets tangling around his feet so he fell against the door in his haste. He righted himself, pulling it open too fast and knocking himself in the forehead.

Marinette blinked at him in surprise. “Are you okay?”

He rubbed his head with a grimace and nodded. “Yeah, sorry.” He pulled the door open wider. “Come on in.” He watched her move past him and looked out to see Alya sitting on the couch. She narrowed her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue. Nino shut the door.

“You didn’t come to work today.” Marinette sat down at his desk and looked into Wayzz’s aquarium.

Nino perched on the edge of the bed. “Yeah, I, uh, I’m sorry about that. Things happened last night and I…I wasn’t sure how to handle them.”

“Yeah, that’s why we came over, I think. We all need to talk.” Marinette turned the chair to face him. “I think a lot of feelings have gotten confused and honestly I have no idea where we stand and I’m kinda freaking out.”

Gauging her reaction, he reached out and touched her hand where it sat on her knee. She blinked up at him and was out of the chair and joining him on the bed in seconds. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “I’m sorry, Mari. I’m really sorry. I don’t know what’s going on with me and then I was scared I was going to lose you and—“

“I’m the one who’s sorry,” she interrupted, pressing her lips against his neck. “I don’t know why I let myself think I liked Adrien. It was dumb and I’m sorry and—“

“I tried to kiss Adrien last night,” Nino winced.

Marinette pulled back a bit to look at him. “You…”

He folded in on himself. “Last night, we started talking about everyone’s feelings and Adrien brought up the whole poly thing and it seems crazy, but for a minute, it felt like it would absolutely work, and then I started drinking and thought I had texted you to come over but apparently I had only texted myself. But when you didn’t come over, I drank more and more until all the rum was gone and I was trying to get Adrien to kiss me,” he confessed, inhaling deeply after the last word left his lips.

“So you have feelings for Adrien?”

“I don’t…” Nino shook his head and the bedhead waves bounced. “Yes, I have feelings for Adrien. I’ve never wanted to…damn it, this is hard.” He glanced up at her for a moment but quickly returned his attention to his lap. “He’s my brother, you know? He’s my best friend and my brother and it didn’t seem right.” He ran a hand into his hair. “But then I fell in love with you and he really likes you and you like him and it felt like it would work. And saying it out loud makes it sounds so naïve and stupid.”

“I honestly don’t know what to say right now,” Marinette replied. 

“I don’t really expect you to. I never thought I’d tell anyone that.”

“Wait, did you say you’re in love with me?”

Nino looked up, face paling. “Oh, uh, right. I guess we haven’t said that yet.”

“You love me?” she asked again, face unreadable.

“Practically since the moment I saw you,” he answered quietly.

Marinette stood and Nino braced himself for her to walk out the door. He grunted in shocked amazement when she straddled his lap, resting her arms on his shoulders. She kissed him sweetly, slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. She pressed against his chest until gravity won and he fell back to the mattress with her on top of him, their lips never parting. Marinette ground against Nino and he groaned, hands going to her hips.

She lifted her head, lips pink and swollen and eyes too bright. She was still pressing herself against him and her breaths were coming out in soft pants. “Um, I love you too,” she said shyly, reaching up to push her hair behind her ear. 

Nino gazed up at her, afraid she would disappear if he looked away. “This is not the reaction I was expecting.”

“I’m not sure where it came from. I’m starting to feel embarrassed,” she giggled nervously as she began to pull away.

He pressed up against her. “Please don’t.”

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, picking up her movements once more and wishing she was wearing something thinner than the jeans she had pulled on that morning.

A loud rap on the door had them parting again, each a little out of breath. 

“Are you guys ready to talk?” Alya asked, voice muffled through the door. “Adrien and I have just been sitting here, staring at each other. He’s pretty and all but I think we had things to discuss and I’m getting hungry.”  
__________________________________

“I told you they were making out,” Adrien drawled when Nino and Marinette emerged from the room. “There was an energy.”

“You’re so full of crap,” Alya shot back, not looking up from her phone. “We’re ordering pizza.”

Marinette nodded. “Sounds good.”

Nino settled down on the couch, pulling Marinette into his side. She smiled up at him, curling her feet underneath as she got comfortable. Adrien cleared his throat and Nino looked up at him. Adrien stared back, face blank and Nino dropped his eyes to Marinette, brows furrowing.

“Fine, since everyone is going to be weird, I’ll get it started,” Alya said, dropping her phone on the table. “The pizza should be here in forty-five minutes. If we can’t figure out a relationship between four people by then, it just isn’t going to work.”

“That doesn’t actually seem like a lot of time,” Marinette frowned. 

“Oh, my sweet bread love, never change,” Alya smiled. “Okay, so I think the best thing to do is for everyone to be completely honest so we don’t have any more of this secret meetings in food trucks when we’re supposed to be working business. Sound good?”

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re amazing.”

“I know I am,” she grinned. “And since you speak the truth, you can go first.”

His eyes widened and he swallowed loudly. “I don’t know if I…” He trailed off at Alya’s raised eyebrows and nodded. “Yeah, uh, okay.” He wiped his palms on his jeans. “Well, I like you a lot, Alya. You’re gorgeous and funny and smart and I’m a little scared of what you would do to me in bed.”

“You should be scared,” she nodded. “Keep going.”

He caught Marinette’s eye and his cheeks went pink. “Uh, Marinette, I think you’re really pretty and sweet and you always smell nice and say cute things.”

“Oh, um, thank you, Adrien,” she said, voice too high.

He moved his attention to Nino and something in his expression changed, his face smoothing out. 

“Please don’t do that,” Nino requested softly. “I want to know. Please be you.”

Adrien sighed and life came back into his eyes before he closed them. “Nino, I…not kissing you last night was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever done and…and hopefully you understand what that means.”

“I think I do.”

“Very good, Adrien,” Alya smiled. “I’m impressed.”

Adrien sat back in the armchair, looking a bit wrung out. “Thanks.”

“I suppose I can go next. Adrien, you know how gorgeous you are, but you’re also kind and caring. I enjoy spending time with you and lately, you’ve been the person I want to talk to about my day.”

“I feel the same way, Alya.”

She gave him a soft smile and turned her attention to Nino. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I was going to have to kick your ass tonight,” she began, eyeing Marinette curled up against him, “but since it doesn’t look that way, I can say that I think you’re pretty great, Nino. If Marinette hadn’t spotted you first, I probably would have tried to bring you home the first day we met.”

Nino coughed. “Oh, wow, um, thanks?”

“You’re very welcome.”

Marinette sat up. “Is it my turn now?”

Alya pressed her lips together, shaking her head. “I still have to tell you how I feel.”

Marinette’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ but she didn’t say anything in reply.

“I doubt you realized it,” Alya said softly. “We’ve always had an affectionate relationship, and I never wanted to take advantage of that. I know you aren’t into other women and that’s okay, but since we’re all trying to be honest here, I have to tell you. I need to tell you,” she amended. “M, I’ve been in love with you for years. I don’t think I realized what it was until we were at university. You’re my best friend and my business partner and my roommate and you’ve been my favorite person for as long as I can remember and I’m literally shaking right now because I’m terrified of losing you.”

Marinette squeezed Nino’s arm and stood, moving across the room to join Alya on the loveseat. Marinette wrapped her arms around Alya and held her tight until Alya wasn’t shaking anymore. “You could never lose me,” Marinette promised, resting her head against Alya’s shoulder. “You’re my favorite person too.” She looked across the room with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Nino.”

He chuckled and held up a hand. “I’m not about to try to come between you guys. But, uh, maybe I should go now?” He looked around the room. “I really wish I hadn’t finished off the rum last night. It could really come in handy about now.” He shook out his arms and tilted his head from side to side as if stretching his neck muscles. “Okay, Adrien, dude, I need to apologize for last night because it was way out of line.”

“Nino.”

“No, really. I kinda knew what I was doing and it wasn’t cool and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

He took a deep breath and glanced at Marinette. She gave him a reassuring smile. “Right, well, uh, the reason that all happened was because I, well, I…you’re my brother and my best friend and I feel like an ass because I have feelings for you.”

“You have feelings for me? Like, attracted to me feelings?”

“I know it’s dumb because we’ve grown up together and—“

“Nino, you know you aren’t actually my brother, right?”

Nino shook his head. “I know that, dude, but—“

“And do you have any idea how much time we’ve wasted because you had this silly idea in your head?” Adrien put a hand to his head and laughed. “All the people I’ve slept with because…” He trailed off, flushing.

“I don’t know how to respond to that,” Nino said, looking a little lost.

“Lot of that going around tonight,” Alya drawled. She poked Marinette’s side. “Ready?”

“I don’t know where to start,” Marinette replied quietly. 

“Start with me. It’s just me,” Alya answered, shrugging what she hoped was nonchalantly and trying not to let her anxiety show. 

“Obviously I love you. You’re my best friend.” Her cheeks went red and she twisted her fingers together in her lap. “And, um, I guess I should admit that I’ve definitely wondered what things could happen between us if, uh…” Marinette shrunk in on herself. “I don’t think I can say that part out loud,” she whispered.

Alya squeezed her hand and nodded towards Adrien.

Marinette looked at him, biting her lip. “Adrien, I like you. I think you’re funny and cute and something about you just feels right and I don’t know if that makes sense, but it’s the only way I can think to describe it.”

He smiled softly at her, his own cheeks darkening.

Marinette stood then and crossed the room, rejoining Nino on the couch. She curled against him like she had before and he immediately put his arm around her. “And Nino, I love you. The things I feel with you, I’ve never felt before.”

Nino kissed the side of her head, pulling her closer. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

Adrien leaned back in his chair. “So now that we’ve all thoroughly embarrassed ourselves, what’s the next step?”

“Well, I guess we can all agree that everyone has feelings for each other, right?” Alya asked, looking around. “So, uh, I think maybe we try dating?”

“Like all going to dinner or something?” Marinette asked.

“Maybe it should be more one-on-one,” Nino offered. “Like how we just spoke to each other. I mean, this doesn’t work unless everyone wants to date, well, everyone, right?”

“That’s a valid point,” Alya agreed. There was a knock at the door and Adrien jumped up to get it, grabbing Nino’s wallet off the counter on his way. Nino rolled his eyes but grinned. 

“But what if this doesn’t work?” Marinette frowned. 

“Then we promise to remain friends,” Nino smiled at her.

“I don’t know that it’s that easy.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t go into it afraid it won’t work,” Alya suggested. “I mean, I’m a little scared myself, but I think we’ve kinda passed the gate at this point.”

Adrien returned with the pizza boxes and dropped them on the coffee table. “So how do the dates work? Do we need a schedule?”

Alya grinned. “You’re in luck, Sunshine, because that happens to be my specialty. I could work on one and we can go from there. One date for everyone with everyone and then we meet up like this again?” 

“That seems fair.” Nino stood and went to the kitchen to grab drinks.

“And in the meantime, we try really hard not to be awkward messes around each other,” Adrien added, winking at Marinette.

She flushed. “Should be a piece of cake.”


	16. Chapter 16

Alya knocked on Marinette’s bedroom door. “How’s it going in there, M?”

“I don’t have anything to wear!” Marinette called back anxiously. 

“I know for a fact that isn’t true.” Alya tried the doorknob and frowned. “Why is this locked?”

“Because I’m getting ready for our date!”

“So?”

“So,” Marinette said, voice closer, “you aren’t supposed to see me until I’m ready.”

Alya grinned, leaning against the door. “Oh yeah, says who?”

“The rules of dating,” Marinette huffed.

“Yeah, but you aren’t dating some ridiculous guy tonight. You’re going on a date with me, and I always help you pick out your date outfits.”

“Yeah, but—“

“Besides, you’re flustered and when you get like this, you aren’t happy with anything so you may as well let me in so I can tell you how great you look in the light blue dress and we can go to dinner.”

Marinette opened the door, cheeks flushed and hair in a messy bun on top of her head. “I think I’m nervous. You look really pretty.”

“There’s no reason to be nervous. It’s just me,” Alya smiled and kissed her forehead before moving past her. “And thank you.”

Marinette threw her hands up. “Yeah, but this is different and you know it! This isn’t us going to the bar to pick someone up. We’re going on a date…together.”

“This doesn’t have to be different, M. For me, this is how it always was, you just happen to know that now.” Alya pulled the blue dress out of the closet and held it out. “I love this one on you.”

Marinette took it from her and slid out of her robe before stepping into the dress. She had the fabric halfway up when she froze, giving Alya big eyes. “Am I still allowed to do this in front of you?”

“You really are too cute. Get dressed, you cracked walnut.”  
__________________________________

“Where do two guys go on a date?” Nino asked. “Do I need to shave?”

Adrien glanced at him in the reflection of the mirror for a moment before he returned his attention to his hair. “Do you want to shave?”

“Not particularly. I think I might start growing facial hair for a while.”

“You’d look really good with a neat beard, I think,” Adrien nodded. “I can dig it.” He turned around to lean against the counter. “We can go anywhere you want really. I’m buying.”

“Well, well, Mr. Moneybags is back, huh?” Nino grinned, grabbing his toothbrush.

“Cute but so wrong. I did get my first paycheck though, so that’s something, at least.”

“Are you going to judge me if I say what really sounds good right now is a slamming veggie burger?”

Adrien eyes widened. “Like one of the really good ones made with chick peas? Add some crispy lettuce, a juicy tomato, damn, I could go for some avocado right now. I could totally be down with that.”

“Fuck, we sound gay.”

“Because we want veggie burgers and talked about facial hair? Way to stereotype, man,” Adrien teased. “Besides, if it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck—“

“Yeah, yeah.” Nino jammed his toothbrush in his mouth.

Adrien fiddled with a bottle of shaving cream. “I’m actually kind of surprised these were the first dates Alya scheduled for us. She definitely threw us in the deep end, huh?” He chuckled nervously, twisting at the nozzle.

Nino eyed his movements warily. “You’re going to spray yourself.”

“I am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am no—“ White foam glopped onto Adrien’s shirt and he made a disgusted sound.

Nino raised his eyebrows at his reflection and continued to brush his teeth. He watched Adrien strip off his shirt before finally spitting in the sink and rinsing out his toothbrush. “I think she figured if it doesn’t work between us and between them, the whole thing isn’t going to work at all. May as well get the variable date out of the way first.”

“Variable date, huh?” Adrien tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I guess that makes sense.” He held up two shirts. 

“You look really nice in black.”

He nodded and pulled the black shirt over his head as Nino watched him from the doorway. “Are you worried?” Adrien asked without looking up.

“A little.”

“If this doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. I’m glad we’re giving it a shot.”

“Yeah, uh, you know, I am too actually.”

Adrien beamed at him. “Besides, you’ll still have Marinette no matter what, right?”

Nino frowned. “I guess I didn’t think about that. What if—“

“Let’s go,” Adrien interrupted. “Tonight is you and me. We’ll worry about the rest tomorrow.”  
__________________________________

“How’s your spaghetti?”

Marinette smiled behind her hand and nodded. “Really good.”

Alya laughed. “Are you happy I convinced you to order it?”

Marinette patted her lips delicately with a napkin. “Everyone knows you aren’t supposed to order messy food on a first date.” She looked down at the plate. “But yeah, this is amazing and I’m really glad I ordered it.”

“You know, you can stop thinking of this as a first date. We’ve lived together for the past six years. I’ve literally seen you use your sleeve to blow your nose.”

Marinette grimaced. “That was the worst cold I’ve ever had and I shouldn’t be held accountable for what happened. Those were dark days.” She shook her head, cheeks pink. “I’m sorry I’m making this so weird. I think I’m having a hard time figuring out what I’m supposed to do.”

“You’re just supposed to be you.”

“Yeah, but that’s no different than any time!” she exclaimed. Her hand knocked the fork off her plate and red sauce splattered across the tablecloth. Marinette groaned and covered her face.

“That’s more like it,” Alya smirked. “M, seriously, this is just you and me having dinner, okay? I promise I’m not going to try to ravish you unless you ask me really sweetly.” Marinette’s eyes went wide and Alya shook her head. “I’m teasing you, you dork.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

Alya tilted her head. “Are you this nervous with Nino?”

“No, not really.”

“Why?”

Marinette frowned. “I guess I’ve gotten used to him? I mean, I still get butterflies sometimes, but just being around him doesn’t make me go all goofy anymore.”

“I don’t actually believe that since I’ve seen you two together but we’ll move on. How am I different?” Alya prodded.

“Because this is all new and I don’t know how I’m supposed to act! You tell me to just act like normal but this isn’t normal. I was never thinking about you like this before and it’s messing with my head.”

“This isn’t going to work, is it?” she asked softly.

“I want to try.” Marinette reached across the table and covered Alya’s hand with hers. “I love you. It may not be romantic love yet, but it is definitely love. I think I just need some more time to figure out where I am. Is that okay?”

“That’s okay,” Alya nodded with a soft smile. “Thank you for being honest with me.”

“You really do look pretty tonight,” Marinette said, squeezing her hand. “I got a little flustered when you came in my room. I know the plum dress means serious business.”

Alya chuckled. “I maybe did that on purpose.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up. “I knew it! I knew you were trying to seduce me!”

“Seduce you?! Girl, the seduction hasn’t even begun.”

“So you are planning to seduce me then,” Marinette grinned triumphantly. “Making your hair all curly and wearing your sexy dress with your cleavage. A nun would look at those things right now.”

Alya flushed with happiness. “Is that so?”

“Uh, you know it is.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Honestly, who do you think you’re dealing with here? I know all your tricks, Miss Thang.”

“Yeah,” Alya sighed, “that’s actually kinda great.”

Marinette smiled. “Do you maybe want to grab some ice cream at that cute little parlor that looks like a castle?”

“Ooo, I wonder if the guy with the blue eyes is working tonight.”

“How is he so pretty?!”

“Right?!”

Marinette laughed. “This is so weird. We cannot go check out a guy while we’re on a date.”

“Says who?”

She bit her lip. “Okay, well, at least let’s keep it a secret from Nino and Adrien.”

“Deal.”  
__________________________________

“Did you make me a playlist?” Adrien asked, glancing up from Nino’s iPod.

“It is not cool to go delving into someone’s playlists, dude,” Nino replied, keeping his eyes on the road as the drove back to the house.

“It’s literally called ‘Adrien’. It’s right here below the one called ‘Marinette’.”

“You’re not the only Adrien I know.”

“Name one other Adrien. I dare you,” Adrien prodded, an amused smile on his face.

Nino huffed. “Well, I can’t when you put me on the spot!”

“But you made a playlist and named it ‘Adrien’ for someone else?”

“Just shut up and hit play, ass.”

Adrien laughed and started the playlist, setting the iPod in the cup holder between them. “I love this song.”

“I know you do. That’s why it’s on the playlist.”

Lights illuminated Nino’s face as he drove and Adrien watched him, smiling softly. “I enjoyed dinner.”

“I did too. That place was pretty good. We’ll have to take the girls next time.”

“So there will be a next time?”

Nino glanced over at him for a second before returning his eyes to the road. “I mean, I had a good time. I’d like there to be a next time.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Nino.”

He chuckled. “What’s up?”

“How long have you known you were bi?”

Nino sucked in air through his teeth. “I don’t know really.”

Adrien rubbed his thumb along the palm of his hand. “It’s just…you’ve known about me for a really long time and I guess I’m wondering why you never said anything.”

“Truth?”

“Obviously.”

Nino sighed. “Look, I know it’s not supposed to be a thing, but you’re the only guy I’ve ever been attracted to, okay? In most cases, I like girls so, I don’t know, it didn’t seem right to call myself bisexual.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense when you put it like that. I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re still bisexual.”

“It gets confusing,” Nino admitted. “I tried researching it and then there were all these terms I didn’t understand and I went on a few message boards and tried to ask about it and was immediately shunned.” He shook his head. “It seemed like a lot of trouble for something I wasn’t sure about so I never said anything.”

“That really sucks.”

Nino shrugged. “I guess I just hoped no one would ever ask because I sure as hell don’t know what I am.”

Adrien reached across the console and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. “You’re Nino. That’s all that matters.”  
__________________________________

“Ugh, I can’t wait to get out of this bra,” Alya groaned. 

“I know. And these heels are killing me. Next date is yoga pants and hoodies, got it?” Marinette slipped out of her shoes and sighed in relief.

“Dressing up is so overrated.”

“We did look really good though. And free ice cream!” Marinette grinned.

“Blue Eyes didn’t know what hit him,” Alya laughed. “What are your plans for the rest of the night?”

“I was thinking of sketching a little…unless you had something in mind?”

Alya shrugged. “I may write a bit. Want to do it together on the couch?”

“Your bed is bigger.”

“Why, Miss Dupain-Cheng, I never!” Alya exclaimed, putting a hand to her chest in mock awe.

Marinette stomped her foot and grimaced as soreness flared. “You know that is not what I meant, Pervy McPerverson.”

Within ten minutes, Marinette was lugging her lap desk and sketchpad into Alya’s room and settling down on the free side of the bed. Alya had her own lap desk already in place, laptop open and her fingers flying over the keys. They worked together in silence for a while before Marinette rested her head on Alya’s shoulder.

“What’s up?”

“Is this how it would be?” Marinette asked.

“What?”

“Us dating.”

“Oh, huh,” Alya pushed her lap desk away. “I guess sometimes, yeah.”

“This is great.”

“I mean, right now we’re talking about adding two guys in the mix so probably a little more crowded.”

Marinette laughed softly. “True.” She drew a few loops on the edge of her sketchpad.

“Spill it, M.”

“It’s just…I don’t think I’m ready to kiss you. Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad.”

“I might be ready soon, but I don’t think I’m there yet. My mind is still calibrating.”

“That’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Alya smiled. “I’m sure.”

“Can I sleep in here tonight?”

“Mixed signals all around.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean to—“

Alya shook her head. “You’re really too easy, Mari. Of course you can sleep in here.”

“Do you think the guys had a good time tonight?”

“I hope so.”

“You went a little dangerous with the schedule.”

Alya closed her laptop and set the lap desk on the ground. “It doesn’t feel dangerous.”

Marinette dropped her stuff off the other side of the bed and cuddled against Alya. “No, I don’t guess it does.”  
__________________________________

Adrien pushed Nino up against the front door as soon as it was closed, pressing his lips against the other man’s. Nino kissed him back with a soft groan. “I liked the playlist,” Adrien breathed when they parted. “It was nice.”

Nino chuckled. “Made it just for you.”

Adrien leaned against him, laying his cheek on Nino’s shoulder. “Sorry. That’s been pent up for a while and I couldn’t hold it back anymore.”

“Do you hear me complaining?”

He laughed and stepped back, nothing Nino’s dark cheeks. “I had fun tonight.”

“So you said.”

“I’m going to be really honest, I don’t know where to go from here.”

Nino yawned, jaw cracking. “I think I’m a little wiped out.”

“Yeah, of course, you should get some rest,” Adrien nodded.

“Did you wanna…” Nino trailed off, gesturing to his room.

Adrien ducked his head. “Uh, maybe not tonight. I’m already way too into this and we’re not sure how it’s going to go. I think I need to try to protect myself a little at least.”

“Dude, I—“

Adrien held up a hand. “It’s totally okay. I never really thought I’d get this so, yeah, I’m…I’m good,” he grinned. “I’ll probably be up for a bit anyway. Go get some sleep.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

Nino moved past him but stopped to place a sweet kiss on his temple. “Goodnight, Adrien.”

“Goodnight, Nino.”


	17. Chapter 17

“How was your date?” Nino asked, kissing the top of Marinette’s head. She passed him a ball of dough and he immediately began rolling it out. 

“It was…interesting,” she nodded. “It was good but also weird?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I had some of those feelings.”

“Did you and Adrien have fun?”

“We did.” He glanced to his side to gauge her reaction. “We, uh, we kissed.”

“Oh!” She fumbled with the flour, spilling too much on the counter. Her face burned as she tried to scoop the excess back into the bag. “How was it?” she asked, biting her lip.

Nino covered his face for a minute before bringing his hand down to his throat, fingers splayed against his stubble-covered chin. “I feel like I shouldn’t tell my girlfriend I enjoyed kissing my best friend, but yeah, it was nice. Really nice.”

“I slept with Alya.”

“You what?!” Nino sputtered, his other hand sinking down into the dough. 

Marinette eyed the dough warily and realization hit. “Oh! Oh no! I mean, we literally slept together! Like we snuggled in her bed and actually slept.”

Nino relaxed his stance, shoulders shaking with soft laughter. “This is so weird.”

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. “I know.” She squinted one open to look at him. “Do you want to stop?”

He inhaled deeply and began to knead the dough in the way she had showed him the first time they baked together. “What do you want to do?”

“I asked you first.”

“Real mature.”

She giggled and sprinkled flour over his hands. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about going on a date with Adrien.” She nudged his side with her elbow. “Especially after your comment about his kissing.”

“He has really nice lips.”

“I know.”

“I’m a little worried about my date with Alya,” Nino admitted. “Sometimes I can’t tell if she actually likes me.”

“Believe me, you would have no doubts if Alya didn’t like you. She isn’t subtle about that kind of thing.” Marinette pulled out a pan and began to rip off bits of dough to begin the brurtles process.

“That’s good, I guess.” He moved behind her and grabbed a circle cutter. “Hey, so, uh, do we set guidelines for these dates or is that bad form since we didn’t for the first ones?”

She looked up at him. “What kind of guidelines?”

“Well, uh,” Nino ducked his head sheepishly. “You’re already talking about kissing Adrien and I mean, I already did so I can’t really be…upset isn’t the right word…” He trailed off with a frown.

“I guess I didn’t think of that. You kissing Alya would feel…” she shrugged helplessly. “But that’s the point of this, right? We would all be in a relationship together so there wouldn’t be a you and me, or just a you and me, I guess.” Her face creased with worry. “Suddenly I’m feeling a little anxious.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Is there a line that maybe we agree on that we shouldn’t cross? So like, if this falls apart, we still try to stay together unless this certain thing happens?”

“This is so complicated,” Nino grimaced. “Okay, well, I know this probably isn’t kosher in a poly relationship but since you and I haven’t, uh, you know…”

“Had sex?” she squeaked, face darkening at the shrillness of her voice.

“Yeah,” he nodded, not quite meeting her eyes. “Uh, since we haven’t yet, I think it would be hard to deal with if you did with Adrien or Alya.”

“That’s absolutely fair, and, um, same, of course.”

“Right.”

“But since you already did the whole kissing thing…”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I guess kissing is fine. I can’t say I regret it. Are you okay with that?”

She nodded, placing a doughy brurtle on the baking pan. Nino picked up the shaper and began to work on its shell. “And this is okay, right? Us doing this together? I feel like there are rules that I haven’t figured out yet.”

“You’re still my girlfriend. I don’t see why it wouldn’t be okay.”

“I guess I’m just unsure since everything is all trial craziness right now.”

Nino kissed the top of her head and Marinette moved against him, resting her cheek on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. “We’re still us,” he said quietly against her hair. “I don’t want to lose you, Mari. You’re amazing and beautiful and I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you too.” She looked down at the half tray of brurtles mournfully. “And now I really want to make out with you but we’re already running behind.”

“Is that so?”

She looked up at him, propping her chin on his chest and suddenly feeling empowered. “Maybe I can come over early before Nathaniel’s party tonight.”

He grinned down at her. “Uh huh, and why would you ever do that, sweetheart?”

Marinette went up on the tips of her toes to reach his ear, warm breath blowing against his skin. “So I can make sure I’m the first one who gets to touch you tonight before our little outing.”

Nino gulped as all the blood in his body rushed south. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Marinette kissed him lightly and returned her attention to the in progress brurtles. “That’s my goal,” she smirked.  
__________________________________

Kim swallowed half a croissant in one bite. “You guys going to Nath’s thing tonight?”

Alya picked at the calzone he had brought her. “Yeah and I may as well tell you that we’ll be there as a group.”

“Yes, we’ll all be there in group, Alya,” Max replied, nursing an iced coffee. “It is a group event.”

“No,” she huffed. “I mean, ugh, I can’t believe I’m telling you this…I took your dumb advice and Mari, Nino, Adrien, and I will be there as a group.”

Kim frowned in confusion but Max smiled. “So my theory was correct.”

“Your theory is currently being tested.”

“Did you guys do a science project together or something? You know we haven’t been in school for years, right?”

Max ignored his boyfriend. “Did you put a particular algorithm in place?”

“I scheduled out test dates if that’s what you mean,” Alya answered, flicking a mushroom to the ground.

“You said you liked mushrooms,” Kim protested, giving the fallen fungus a forlorn glance.

“I’m not in the mood today.”

“Have the test dates gone well?” Max asked.

“We’ve only done one set so far. Mari and I went out last night—“

“Wait, you and Marinette are dating? Welcome to Team Gay,” Kim grinned, patting her shoulder.

“I was already bisexual, loser.”

“Yeah, but this is different,” he argued.

“And that is exactly the problem with the LGBT community. Honestly, if I—“

Max held up a hand. “If we can return to the topic at hand. In what order did you set up the dates?”

“Mari and I went out last night,” Alya repeated, shooting a glare at Kim. “And Adrien and Nino went out.”

“Gay.”

Alya ignored him. “And tonight we’re all going together to Nathaniel, Chloe, and Sabrina’s thing and then tomorrow night I’ll go out with Nino and Marinette will go out with Adrien.”

“Hmmm.”

“And like two nights after that, Nino and Marinette will have a date, which is just redundant at this point, and Adrien and I will go on our second date.” She narrowed her eyes. “What was the ‘hmmm’ for?”

“I think perhaps it would be wiser to switch the last date for the middle date,” Max answered.

“Why?”

He shrugged.

“Don’t give me that, Kante. You have a reason for everything.”

“How did Marinette react to your date?”

Alya frowned. “She was a little weirded out, but she was honest about it. We had a really good time, but yeah, I guess it wasn’t all that different from us just going out for the night as best friends.”

“I think perhaps it would be wise to keep her comfortable. Putting her with a new interest with her knowledge that you are off with her boyfriend might be too much strain.”

Kim leaned forward to kiss Max’s cheek. “Isn’t he the smartest?”

Max smiled fondly, patting Kim’s knee. “I only mean to say that from what you’ve shared, Marinette appears to be the weakest link. I would advise caution.”

“So she needs what? Like a Nino buffer between me and Adrien?”

“Essentially,” he nodded. 

Alya picked up her soda, face thoughtful. “You might be on to something.”

“I usually am,” he nodded sagely.  
__________________________________

“Wow, you look really pretty,” Adrien grinned, leaning against the open door clad in only a pair of low-slung pajama pants.

“Hello to you too,” Marinette smiled, a blush creeping across her cheeks. “You look very not ready. Can I come in?”

He scratched at his bare chest with a smirk. “You’re a little early.”

“Oh, am I?” She stepped past him with a giggle. “I’m expected, I assure you.”

Adrien watched the skirt of the pink dress sway with every step. “I’m excited about our date tomorrow night.”

She glanced back at him with a frown. “Did Alya not tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“She changed the schedule,” Marinette shrugged helplessly. “You and I don’t have our date until Tuesday now.”

“Tuesday? That’s not for another three days,” he frowned. “Why’d she change it?”

“I think you’re going out with her tomorrow night now and I’m going out with Nino.”

Nino’s bedroom door opened and he stepped out. “I thought I heard two of my favorite people. Wow, Mari, you look amazing.” 

She did a quick spin. “You like it? I ordered it last week and it was waiting for me when I got home. Seemed like fate.”

“It’s beautiful, just like you.” He took her hand in his and spun her again while she laughed. 

Adrien watched with a small smile. “You guys are really great together.”

Nino pulled Marinette into his chest as she came to a stop with a little giggle. “We could all be great together, right?” He smiled down at her. “Wanna come hang out in my room?”

“Smooth, man,” Adrien chuckled, flopping down on the couch.

“I mean, I guess I could ask you to join us…” Nino felt Marinette tense in his arms. “But that’s probably a bit too much too fast.”

“Maybe,” Marinette laughed nervously.

Adrien waved a hand carelessly but held Marinette’s eyes as he spoke. “You guys go do whatever it is you’re going to do. I was going to watch a movie anyway.”

He and Nino exchanged a look before Nino was leading Marinette into his bedroom and closing the door. “Sorry,” he muttered.

She winced. “I just don’t think I’m ready—“

“Me neither!” he exclaimed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “I have no idea where that came from.”

Marinette sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. “Maybe because you’re attracted to both of us?”

He fell back on the blankets and stared at the ceiling. She followed him, curling against his chest and smoothing her dress down. “It’s okay, you know,” she said softly. “I’m not upset with you for having these feelings.”

“I know, but it makes everything so weird.”

“I think things are going to be weird for a while even if everything works out. I mean, you’re the first guy I’ve ever been serious about and suddenly I’m adding two other people to that and…” She trailed off with a small smile. “But I didn’t come here to talk about that.” She grabbed a handful of her skirt and pulled it up, quickly swinging her leg over so she could straddle his waist. Nino laughed in surprise, hands going to her hips to steady her. Marinette flushed, leaning down. “Is this okay?”

“My gorgeous girlfriend straddles me in her pretty pink dress and asks if it’s okay,” he chuckled. “How is this my life?” He cupped her cheek, guiding her lips down to his as she giggled.  
__________________________________

Adrien realized halfway through the movie that he had absolutely no idea what the main character’s name was, much less the plot. While he had been staring at the screen, his ears were straining to hear anything from behind the closed door. He knew it was creepy but couldn’t seem to help himself. Or was it creepy? Was it still creepy if they were dating?

He mentally shook himself. Yes, of course it was creepy. Marinette’s giggle floated through the barrier and he groaned. It wasn’t doing him any good to dwell on what was possibly happening in Nino’s bedroom. He stood and stretched and then padded across the living room to the coat closet Nino had cleared out for his stuff. He searched through the clothes until he found the pale pink dress shirt he had been looking for. He rummaged around until he unearthed a pair of light gray trousers and took them into the bathroom with him. He had a lot of work to do.  
__________________________________

“You look so pretty,” Marinette gushed as Alya stepped through the door, hair in a high ponytail.

“So do you,” Alya grinned, offering her hand so Marinette could spin. “Are those my shoes?”

“Are those my earrings?”

Alya winked and moved past her. “Are the guys ready?”

“Just waiting on Adrien,” Nino replied, opening Adrien’s closet and fishing a tie out. “Adrien! Come on, man. You’ve been in there forever.”

Adrien stepped out of the bathroom, hair brushed back. The pink shirt brought out soft undertones of his skin and Nino, Marinette, and Alya gasped softly. 

“Damn it, I forgot we were dating a model for a minute,” Alya laughed, the sound a little breathy. “You look good, Sunshine.”

He smiled, ducking his head. “Thanks. Marinette looked so pretty in pink, I thought I’d give it a try too.”

“I think you’re prettier,” Marinette blushed.

He made a show of bowing and took her hand. “That just isn’t possible.” He looked up at her through his eyelashes as he kissed her hand. Marinette swallowed audibly and Nino cleared his throat. 

Adrien straightened with a grin, moving in to kiss Alya’s cheek. “You look absolutely ravishing, Al.”

“Why, thank you.”

He winked at Nino as he moved past them and out the front door.

“Show off,” Nino muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

“I’m so glad you guys came,” Nathaniel exclaimed, hugging Marinette. “Chloe’s around here somewhere and Sabrina stepped out to grab some more ice.” He pointed behind them. “The kitchen’s through there and there are drinks and appetizers and all that good stuff.”

“You look good, Kurtzberg.” Alya kissed his cheek. “Love suits you.”

Nathaniel flushed. “It really does.” He glanced past her. “Nino! I’m so glad you made it!” He shook his hand happily and then pulled him into a hug.

“My girlfriend persuaded me,” Nino grinned as Marinette slipped her hand into his.

“The more, the merrier!”

“And this is Adrien, my best friend.”

Nathaniel shook Adrien’s hand. “Yeah, Adrien and I actually know each other,” he winked.

Nino chuckled, shaking his head. “Right, forgot about that.”

“I haven’t,” Adrien smirked and Nathaniel rolled his eyes. 

“You can leave your flirting at the door, Agreste. I’m a taken man now.”

“Adrien’s taken right now too,” Alya said dryly, “even though he isn’t acting like it.”

Adrien blinked in surprise and had the grace to look chagrinned. “Please forgive me?”

Alya laughed and tugged on his sleeve. “Let’s go get a drink, Sunshine. Something tells me we’re going to need it.”  
__________________________________

“Chloe, you look gorgeous!” Marinette gushed. “I haven’t seen you since you got your hair cut.”

Chloe turned her head to the side to showcase her pixie cut. “Sabrina talked me into it. It does make my diamond earrings sparkle, doesn’t it?”

“The sparkliest,” Marinette nodded. “And I’ve always been jealous of Sabrina’s hair.”

Sabrina blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Oh, stop.”

Chloe pulled Sabrina closer, winding her arm around her girlfriend’s back. “I do love my gingers,” she crooned, kissing her cheek. Sabrina giggled, turning to whisper something in her ear and making Chloe laugh. 

Marinette glanced around, noting Nino, Adrien, and Alya together in the kitchen. She stepped closer, lowering her voice. “Hey, can I talk to you guys about something?”

Chloe followed her gaze and looked back. “What’s up?”

“Um, this is…this is all new to me, but I’m kind of here with all three of them.” Marinette nodded back to the group. “I’m definitely dating Nino but we’re, uh, trying what you guys do?”

“Oh,” Sabrina said, voice a little breathy. “That’s…surprising.”

Marinette winced. “I honestly don’t know what I’m doing or if it even makes sense.”

“Well, first off,” Chloe interjected matter-of-factly, “you have to decide how you feel about each person. If you aren’t willing to date just that person without the other two, it isn’t going to work.”

“Chloe, maybe let her ease into it,” Sabrina began.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “That’s the problem though. You and Nath kept trying to ease me and look how long it took!” She returned her attention to Marinette. “If you’re already dating Nino, what prompted the poly discussion? I mean, I know Alya’s been in love with you for years, but surely she’s over that by now.”

“Years?” Marinette whispered.

“I’m not even a little surprised about Adrien, honestly. He needs all the love he can get. If you guys don’t want him, maybe we could—“

“Chloe!” Sabrina admonished.

“Oh please. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t like to see him and Nath together.” She clapped her hands together. “Ooo! And we’d be like a matched set with two blondes and two gingers.”

Sabrina shook her head.

“Spoilsport.”

Sabrina sighed. “Don’t pay her any mind, Marinette. A poly relationship isn’t easy, but when you have the right people, it’s so worth it.” She squeezed Chloe’s hand. “We have good days and bad days. You have to all work together to decide what it is you’re looking for in the relationship. And,” she added, glancing at her girlfriend, “be willing to compromise because you’ve got separate individuals with separate goals and desires.”

“Yeah, yeah, all that stuff,” Chloe huffed. “Also, the sex is amazing.”

“Chloe!”  
__________________________________

“Is there a reason you switched my date with Marinette or do you just like to see me suffer?” Adrien asked, knocking back the rest of his rum and Coke.

“Is it that awful that you get to go out with me tomorrow night now?” Alya quirked an eyebrow. “I’m feeling like chopped liver over here.”

“You know that’s not it,” he grumbled. “I guess I’m feeling a little insecure is all.”

“And why is that?”

“Well, think about it. If this doesn’t work out, Nino and Marinette will most likely still be together. And I can’t believe you and Marinette will stop being best friends and roommates and business partners.”

“It’s unlikely. So?”

“So, what about me?”

“What? You think Nino suddenly isn’t going to be your best friend anymore?”

Adrien frowned at his empty cup. “I need another drink.”

Alya grabbed his arm. “Hey, talk to me.”

“I think that after the other night, I can’t go back to just being Nino’s best friend, okay? I wouldn’t be able to stay here.” He dropped his head. “I’m sure that makes me emotionally stunted or something but there it is.”

“So you think if you can get in good with Marinette, you’ll be safe?”

“It sounds dumb when you say it.”

Alya laughed and pulled him into a hug. “Is that what this is all about?” she asked, running her fingers down the sleeve of his pink shirt. 

“I mean, that’s not the only reason. I think I’m kind of crushing hard on her,” he admitted. “I wanted to make her blush when I matched her.”

“Everyone crushes on Marinette.”

Adrien studied her face. “You have no idea, do you?”

“What?”

“Alya, every person in this room watched you walk in. You’re gorgeous. I’ve heard some of the other vendors talk about you, okay? I was tempted to punch them. People crush on you just as much.”

She blushed. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you need to know that you’re desired,” he answered, dipping his face down to hers. Their lips met in a soft kiss and Alya tried to follow Adrien as he pulled away slowly. He grinned. “Don’t think for a minute that I’m not excited to date you.”

She put an embarrassed hand to her face. “I think I needed to hear that.”

“Glad to be of service,” he grinned.  
__________________________________

“How’s everything been going, man?” Kim asked, grabbing a handful of chips off of Nino’s plate.

Max covered his face, shaking his head. “Please excuse him. No matter how often I explain them, he tends to buck social protocols.”

Nino laughed and handed Kim the plate. “I’m done anyway. Things are good.”

“We heard about your thing.”

“My thing?”

“Your group love thing,” Kim nodded, biting into a chip. 

“Alya has been keeping us up-to-date,” Max explained.

Nino looked over his shoulder to see Alya and Adrien talking. “Oh, uh, I didn’t realize we were really telling people.”

“Don’t worry, man. We got your back.” Kim patted his shoulder. 

“Thanks?”  
__________________________________

“Everything okay?” Adrien asked, stepping out on the balcony.

Marinette turned, smiling at him. “Yeah,” she nodded. “I just wanted some fresh air.”

“Do you mind company?”

“I prefer it.”

He chuckled softly and leaned against the railing. “It’s a nice night.”

“The stars are pretty.”

“Yeah.” He turned towards her. “I know our date isn’t until Tuesday now and I know you like to get to sleep earlier so is there something you have in mind?”

“How do you feel about painting?”

He looked confused. “I don’t think I have any particular feelings about painting.”

She giggled and it made Adrien feel warmer than any of the alcohol had. “Well, there’s this painting class I like to go to sometimes. Everything is included and you get to drink wine while an instructor walks you through how to paint whatever the image is that evening.”

Adrien grimaced. “I’m not sure I have an artistic bone in my body.”

“Then we’ll just have to drink enough wine until you do!”

He laughed. “That actually sounds fun.”

“I think it would be. Alya’s gone before to humor me but she doesn’t really enjoy it.”

“What about Nino?”

“Oh, uh, I haven’t asked him but if you don’t want to go, he and I could—“

“I definitely want to go,” Adrien interrupted, smile a little too wide. 

Marinette looked up at him fondly, cheeks pink. “Good. I’m looking forward to it.”  
__________________________________

“You’re staring,” Alya murmured, stepping up beside Nino.

He shook his head with a grin and turned away from the balcony doors. “Sorry.”

“I can’t blame you too much. They’re both really nice to look at.”

“They kind of match, don’t they?”

“Literally, tonight,” Alya teased.

Nino chuckled. “No, I mean…doesn’t it almost feel like they’re meant to be together when you see them like that?”

Alya turned to watch Adrien and Marinette. He said something, leaning in close, and she covered her mouth, nose scrunched up and eyes closed in laughter. “I guess I see what you mean. Does it bother you?”

“I feel like it should, but no,” he admitted. “In fact, it makes me happy to see them like that. That doesn’t make sense in my head but it’s how I feel.”

Alya linked her arm through his and he smiled down at her. “I have a good feeling about this, Nino.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.”  
__________________________________

Marinette giggled, leaning into Alya as they rode back to Nino’s house. “You’re warm and pretty and smell good.”

“And you’re warm and pretty and tipsy,” Alya teased, bopping Marinette’s nose.

“I only had this many drinks!” Marinette held up both hands, brows furrowing. “Wait…”

Nino laughed from the front seat. “I think someone had a bit of fun at the party.”

“Chloe kept bringing me drinks and asking for Adrien.”

“Yeah, she told me something about a trade?” Adrien said. “I don’t know what she was talking about but she kept touching my hair.”

Marinette’s next giggle was interrupted by a hiccup and she slumped against Alya. “Can we spend the night together?”

“You want to spend the night with Nino or you want to spend the night with me?” Alya asked.

Adrien bit his lip to keep from offering space on the couch. 

“I want to spend the night with everyone!”

“Oh,” Nino pursed his lips. “I guess we haven’t given that much thought.”

“Nino’s big bed is big,” Marinette offered. 

“I don’t know that it’s four people big.”

“I mean, we may be a little cramped, but…” Nino trailed off, glancing quickly at Adrien. “What do you think?”

“Are we just talking about sleeping?”

“Yes,” Alya said firmly. “Well, maybe some kissing, but that’s it.”

“Good to know where the line is,” Adrien chuckled.

“Snuggles and cuddles and kisses,” Marinette sighed, laying her head in Alya’s lap. She inhaled deeply and promptly fell asleep.  
__________________________________

Adrien propped himself up on his elbow to look over the bed. Alya was curled up against him, her back to him and hair fanned across the pillow. It kept tickling his face but he was finding it hard to be annoyed. She was breathing deeply and he could feel the warmth radiating off of her even through their layers of pajamas. She ran warm when she slept.

Soft snores were coming from Marinette where she was nestled between Alya and Nino. She was curled against Nino, one hand disappearing under his shirt and her other arm slid underneath his pillow. She had insisted on wearing one of Nino’s turtle shirts and Adrien’s pajama pants. Adrien secretly hoped she wouldn’t give those back either even though he was going to start running low if he didn’t watch it. Alya had opted for Nino’s clothes but had made sure to whisper to Adrien that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. 

Nino was on his back, one arm hidden beneath Marinette and the other thrown over his head. He had slept with one arm back as long as Adrien could remember. There was something comforting in that. 

Adrien settled back down, gently pushing Alya’s hair away from his face again. He would be more comfortable if he rolled over on his other side but he didn’t dare give them his back. He relished in the warmth he had never quite felt before and willed himself to go to sleep, whispering a small promise to himself that they would still be there when he woke up.


	19. Chapter 19

“That was so good,” Marinette smiled, standing and pushing her chair under the table. “We have to make sure to come back here.”

Nino nodded, picking up his debit card and returning it to his wallet.

“Everything okay?”

“How would you feel about going somewhere private?” he asked, sliding his wallet back into his pocket.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, uh, you know Adrien’s probably at my place and Alya’s at your place and I thought it might be nice if we had a place to ourselves tonight.”

She bit her lip and smiled. “Nino Lahiffe, did you rent us a hotel room for a very special night?”

“Maybe, but only if you like that idea. If you think that’s sleazy, then I absolutely didn’t,” he winced.

She laughed, hooking her arm through his. “Lead the way, Romeo.”  
__________________________________

“You want to know a secret?” Adrien grinned, pulling Alya closer as they moved to the thumping music of the club.

“What?”

“We’re the hottest people in here,” he said, breath warm against her ear. 

She smirked, hips swaying. “That’s not a secret, sweetheart.”

He laughed and it rang out even over the music. Alya’s skin felt hot and she was starting to get thirsty but she didn’t want to stop. She hadn’t had this much fun in longer than she cared to remember. Adrien’s hands were a steady presence on her hips and she could admit to herself that the way his leg kept sliding between hers as they moved together was more than a little bit of a turn-on. The man definitely knew what he was doing in that department.

The song began to transition and Adrien guided them to a stop. “Want to grab a drink and rest for a minute?” he half-yelled in her ear.

Alya nodded and let him lead her to the crowded bar, her hand held tightly in his. People were grouped around, waiting for their turn to order.

“I’m having a lot of fun,” he murmured, holding her close as they waited. He stood behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

“I am too. It was a good idea to come here.”

“I have those from time to time.”

She turned in his arms so she could look up at him. Sweat had gathered along his hairline and his eyes were bright with happiness. Alya didn’t kiss him because he was beautiful. She kissed him because he was sweet and funny and broken and she liked him. His tasted mildly of salt and something minty. He pulled her closer, arms tightening as he deepened the kiss. She heard murmurs behind them but ignored them. Adrien finally pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. 

“Come home with me,” Alya said, kissing him again.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he replied softly.  
__________________________________

Marinette’s breath caught in her chest as Nino eased the strap of her sundress off her shoulder, kissing the skin. “You’re so beautiful, Mari.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, cheeks flushing.

He let the other strap fall and her dress began to slip down. Marinette had to keep herself from covering her chest as the fabric fell away but she couldn’t stop the nervous giggle that bubbled up. “Please tell me I’m not the only one feeling awkward.”

Nino ducked his head with a shy grin. “Damn it. I was trying to be so smooth.”

She laughed, hugging him to her. His arms immediately framed her body, thumbs resting on the waistband of her lace panties. She reached up to cup his cheek. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too.”

“So you don’t need to be smooth for me,” she teased. “Just be Nino.”

His eyes darkened and his hands moved down her ass, prodding her into wrapping her legs around his waist as he picked her up. “I can do that,” he promised, walking her to the bed. 

She could feel his hardness rubbing against her as he stepped forward and it sent a wave or arousal crashing through her body. Marinette’s breath caught in her chest as he dropped her on the bed with a goofy smile. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side before lying down beside her. 

“You’re still overdressed,” Marinette said, poking at the button on his pants.

Nino brushed her hair away from her face. “Then help me catch up.”  
__________________________________

Adrien pressed Alya to the apartment door, hands tangling in her hair as they kissed. She dropped her keys and the metallic tinkling in the quiet hall was enough to bring them back to reality.

“We need to get inside,” she laughed, bending down to scoop up the keys. She got the door unlocked and pulled Adrien in by the collar of his shirt. 

“You are so unbelievably hot,” he murmured, hands framing her face as he kicked the door closed behind them. He walked her backwards to her bedroom, their lips moving against each other. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Sunshine.” Alya’s fingers worked at his shirt buttons. “I’ve had fun with you tonight.”

“Night’s not over yet,” he smirked.

She paused, flattening her hands on his chest. “Hey, Adrien.” He looked down at her, eyes tightening. She reached up with her thumb and smoothed the tension away from the corner of his left eye. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

He frowned. “For what?”

“For making me feel special.”

His expression softened and he kissed her gently. “You are special, Alya. You’re one of the most important people in the world to me.”

“We haven’t known each other that long.”

He gave her a sad smile. “That should tell you something then.”

“Come on.” She took his hand and led him to her bathroom. 

“What’s going on?”

“We’re all sweaty from dancing. We’re going to take a shower. I’m going to wash your body and your hair and make you smell all nice and then we’ll go from there.”

“You want to wash me?”

“Don’t worry. I’m going to let you wash me too,” she winked, turning on the shower.

“No one’s ever…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “Why?”

Alya stepped closer again and finished unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and Adrien let it slide down his arms. “Because you’re special too, Adrien, and you deserve to feel it.”

He inhaled sharply and didn’t stop her when she moved to his pants.   
__________________________________

Marinette watched the shadows move across the hotel room ceiling as Nino snored lightly beside her. She was curled against him, one arm thrown over his stomach. He held her tight even in his sleep, their skin too warm everywhere it touched. She replayed the last couple of hours in her mind. The feeling of him touching her, the way he felt inside her, the sound of her name tumbling off his lips in a breathless chant. She hoped she never forgot the little gasps he made when she held him in her mouth, looking up at him as his eyes burned down at her. She wanted to remember everything in as much detail as she could. It had been awkward at points and easy at others. Nino tore the first condom trying to get it on and Marinette slipped off of him and tumbled to the floor when she was trying to do something sexy Alya had suggested. They had laughed and moaned and talked and, to Marinette, the whole experience had been absolutely perfect because it wasn’t perfect. It was real.

Her mind began to wander. She had mentioned to Alya about the possibility of finally having sex with Nino tonight, and Alya demanded they spend the day doing a home spa to get ready. Nails had been painted, facemasks applied, hair treatments done. They had plucked and shaved and teased and laughed for hours. It had been nice and comfortable. Alya felt like home.

That thought had Marinette pondering the new relationship they were attempting. She tightened her hold on Nino with a frown. She wasn’t sure she could share him. What they had was everything she had ever dreamed of. And as much as she loved Alya, the thought of her being the one to make Nino sound like he had tonight made Marinette feel sick to her stomach. Nino was hers. 

Maybe it was because she hadn’t been with many men. For sure no one had ever made her feel the way Nino did. She had fallen hard and fast for him and by some miracle, it seemed like he had fallen for her in the same manner. What if this messed everything up?

She loved Alya. She had loved her for as long as she could remember, but that was different, wasn’t it? She thought Alya was gorgeous and sure, there had been a few nights after more than a couple of drinks that the thought of kissing Alya was more than enticing. Did that mean anything though? Marinette was straight. She had been interested in men as long as she could remember. Well, she had only dated men anyway. She had been attracted to women but she always thought of it in more of a “She’s so beautiful. I can’t stop looking at her.” kind of way. That was normal for everyone, wasn’t it?

She found herself thinking of Adrien. He was definitely one of the beautiful people. There was something between them. She could admit that to herself in the dark quiet of the room. When she was around him, it felt like there was electricity jumping between them. She was both excited and terrified about the prospect of being alone with him on their date. She had a feeling there would be no going back after that.

Nino murmured something in his sleep and shifted. Marinette readjusted, tucking her hands under her chin. The thought of adding Alya and Adrien into this suddenly felt like too much. Sleeping in the same bed the night before had been comfortable and the morning after less awkward than it could have been, but sex was different. She tried to imagine Adrien holding her as gently as Nino when they made love and she felt heat flash down her body. Her lips tingled at the thought of kissing Alya, who was always warm and soft when they cuddled. There were too many feelings.

She carefully disentangled herself and found her underwear and Nino’s shirt, dressing as comfortably as she could. She grabbed her phone and curled up in the armchair in the corner of the room. She wanted to text Alya and talk through things, but she had no idea how her date with Adrien was going. She wasn’t sure what to think about the possibility that they were having sex as well. It made her feel jealous and happy and it was all too confusing. 

She checked her alarm. She needed to get back to the apartment in enough time to shower and get fresh clothes before heading to the bakery. It was tempting to leave now. To go hide in her bed until she could sort out her feelings or until her alarm went off, whichever came first. She looked over at Nino’s sleeping face and knew she couldn’t leave him. She climbed back into the bed and he immediately pulled her to him. 

“Okay?” he murmured, eyes still closed.

“Mmhmm.”

“Love you,” he sighed. Lips blindly finding her forehead for a kiss before his breathing evened out again and he was back to sleep. 

Marinette melted into his arms. She could figure out the rest tomorrow. For tonight, all she needed to know was she loved Nino and he loved her.  
__________________________________

“Wow,” Adrien breathed.

“Yeah,” Alya sighed in contentment. “Good to know those tight pants don’t tell a lie.”

He chuckled and rolled on his side to look at her. “That was amazing. I mean, I’ve had a lot of sex. A lot—“

Alya cut him up with a hand to his mouth. “Don’t ruin my buzz.”

Adrien kissed her palm and pulled her hand away. “I just wanted to say none of it has ever felt as real as tonight. Thank you.”

“I know what you mean,” she smiled. “You should actually feel very honored. You’re the first person to make it in here.”

“I’ve slept in your bed before.”

“Well, that was a first too, if we’re not counting Mari anyway.”

“Are you saying you’ve never brought anyone back here?” he asked incredulously. “You made it kinda seem like you’ve dated around a lot.”

She nodded, pillowcase rustling beneath her head. “I have, but I never brought anyone here. This is mine and Mari’s place. I didn’t want to mess that up.”

“Why me then?”

“Besides the fact that I wasn’t into the thought of doing it on Nino’s couch?” she teased. “We get each other, Adrien. I’ve told you things I haven’t ever told anyone. You’re special.”

They were silent in the dark room for a while before Adrien finally spoke. “What if this doesn’t work out with the four of us?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you worried?”

“A little, but I don’t regret you at all, just so you know. Even if everything falls apart, tonight meant a lot.”

They watched each other, no more words needed, until exhaustion finally took them both.


	20. Chapter 20

“Do you feel like a slut after your hotel room romp?” Alya asked, curling her tongue behind her teeth and giving Marinette a devilish smirk. “I hope Nino at least shelled out for something nice.”

“Alya!”

“Does he have a big cock?”

Marinette sputtered a nonsensical reply and turned her back to the other woman, unpacking the rest of the bakery items.

“Ooo, so he does,” Alya nodded sagely, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Very good to know.”

“I am so not talking to you about this right now. We have to get ready for the lunch rush.”

Alya laughed and sat down on the stool by the counter, watching Marinette work. “Teasing aside, how was it?”

Marinette paused and glanced at her, expression going soft. “Wonderful. He’s absolutely wonderful.”

“You are such a romantic.”

“It’s my weakness. How was your date with Adrien? You guys looked like you were having fun in the picture you sent me.”

“It was really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Like how good?”

Alya stood and moved past Marinette, smacking her butt playfully. She pulled a bottle of water out of the small fridge. “Let’s just say you weren’t the only one to have a wonderful night.”

“Oh. You and Adrien?” Marinette tried to school her face into a blank expression but could tell it wasn’t convincing.

“Does that bother you?”

“It shouldn’t.”

Alya opened her mouth to reply but a customer appeared at the truck window. She gave Marinette an indiscernible look before turning to the young man. “What can I get for you, sweets?”  
__________________________________

“Well, Alix fired me,” Adrien said in greeting as he stepped up into Nino’s truck.

Nino slid his headphones off with a frown. “What happened?”

Adrien waved a hand. “She’s just in a bad mood. She fires me a few times a week usually. I’ll go back over when there are a few people in line and she’ll hire me back. She doesn’t like having to actually deal with the public which is where I come in handy.”

“Sounds like stable employment.”

He chuckled. “It works for me. How was last night?”

“Are you only asking so you can tell me how great your night was?”

“You know me too well,” Adrien grinned. “I like the shirt. Is it new?”

Nino looked down and picked up the hem a little. “Yeah, Mari got it for me. Feel it. She said it’s some really soft cotton blend or something.”

Adrien took the fabric between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed. “Oh, that is nice. I’ve had a few like this. They were favorites.” He looked up and realized how close he had moved to Nino. He took a deep breath and spoke, voice low. “This might be a dumb question but am I allowed to kiss you or do we have rules or something?”

Nino dipped his head down and their lips met in a soft kiss, the thumping beat of Nino’s music playing on in the background. “You smell like garlic,” he teased, resting his forehead against Adrien’s as the frame of his glasses slid down his nose.

“A hazard of my job. As long as I don’t taste like it,” he laughed quietly. He tilted his head back and kissed Nino again, groaning when his phone rang. He stepped back and fished it out of his pocket as Nino grinned at him, cheeks flushed. “Apparently I’m rehired if I ‘get my candy ass back to the truck right now’.”

“You better go then.”

“We can talk later?” 

The way Adrien said “talk” made Nino think he really meant “kiss” and the thought sent a jolt of pleasure through him. “Definitely,” Nino nodded. He watched his best friend slip out of the truck and jog across the pavilion to Alix’s.  
__________________________________

“Are you mad at me?” Alya asked once the lunch rush was over and she had watched Marinette scrub every surface inside the truck that she could reach.

“Of course not,” Marinette replied quickly, keeping her back to Alya.

“How convincing.”

Marinette sighed and turned around to face her. “I can’t explain how I’m feeling, okay? None of it really makes sense and I’m afraid I’m going to say something and mess everything up.”

Alya glanced back at the open truck window and grabbed the grating, pulling it down. “Let’s talk, just you and me. What’s going on?”

“We said we weren’t going to close down to talk about relationship stuff anymore.”

“I also said I was going to lose ten pounds this year and I’ve eaten three of those damn brurtles today. Things change.”

Marinette snorted and hopped up on the counter, the truck swaying slightly. “Okay, so Nino and I finally slept together last night.”

“I know.”

“Right, well, it was great, but afterwards, I just started thinking about having to share him with you or Adrien and…and I don’t want to,” she admitted. “He’s mine.”

Alya pursed her lips thoughtfully. “But you still like Adrien?”

Marinette covered her face. “I’m a terrible person.”

“Stop being so dramatic. Okay, don’t think about Nino for a minute. Do you still want to go on your date with Adrien tomorrow night?”

“Yes,” she mumbled through her hands.

“And what if I want to take you out again, would you let me?”

Marinette opened her fingers. “You and I going on another date?”

Alya nodded.

“Um, yeah, I think I would like that. We had a lot of fun.”

“We did.”

“That still doesn’t make me want to share Nino. And believe me, I hear how incredibly selfish that is.” Marinette finally dropped her hands with a sigh. “Going back to just him and me won’t work now, will it?”

Alya tried not to grimace. “I think I might be biased in what I tell you when it comes to that.”

“And you still want to date me? You see that I’m going to make a horrible girlfriend, right?”

Alya laughed and closed the distance between them, wedging herself between Marinette’s legs and bracing her hands on the counter on either side of the other woman. “I’ve loved you for years, you goof. If you think this is going to scare me off, you don’t know me as well as I thought you did.”

Marinette looked down at her and felt her pulse speed up at their closeness. She glanced quickly to the closed grating and then back down at Alya’s lips. “I think I might be a lot of trouble,” she whispered.

“You’re worth it,” Alya replied quietly, tilting her head and letting their lips touch lightly, giving the other woman every opportunity to pull away. Marinette kissed her back, pressing forward and bringing one hand up to cradle Alya’s head.

A knock on the side door had Marinette jumping away with a squeak and knocking a few jars off the shelf behind her. Alya dropped her head forward with a laugh. “I don’t think our first kiss could’ve gone any other way.”

Marinette turned pink, ducking her head and trying to twist around to pick up the jars she had knocked down. Alya kissed her forehead and went for the door. She smirked down at Nino. “Can I help you, Four Eyes?”

“You’re one to talk, Glasses. Is everything okay? I came to get some lunch but then the cover was down.”

Alya wiped her index finger along the line of her bottom lip with a smile. “Everything’s fine.” She glanced behind her. “Nino’s here.”

Marinette appeared at Alya’s shoulder, her cheeks a bright pink and her eyes a little too wide.

“We just kissed,” Alya explained. “I thought I should just go ahead and tell you since she might try to make it into A Thing.” She stepped to the side and kissed Marinette’s cheek with an amused laugh.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. “Just kill me now.”

“Aww, that would be no fun. I would really miss you,” Nino grinned, offering her his hand. She took it and hopped down to the ground. “So that just happened, huh?”

“I’m still processing.”

“I’ll hold off on any further questions until a later date then,” he promised. He ran his knuckles along her bare arm. “How’s your day going otherwise?”

Marinette felt her face begin to heat again. “Good.”

“Yeah?”

“I keep thinking about last night.”

“It was really great, wasn’t it?” He circled her waist with his arms and pulled her close. “I was hoping maybe you would want to stay over at my place tonight.”

“Hmm, that might work.” Her face fell for a moment and Nino tilted his head.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. I just kissed Alya and you and I had sex last night and now we’re talking about doing it again tonight and I’m supposed to go on a date with Adrien tomorrow night and this is all just so weird.”

“Does it help to know I kissed Adrien earlier?”

“I think that just adds to the weird.” She looked up at him with a small smile. “But not in a bad way. Just in a…it’s still going to take some time to get used to this way.”

“I get that.”

“Is this not freaking you out? You guys all seem totally on board with it. Why am I having so much trouble?”

“I’m worried about my date with Alya,” he admitted. “I mean, we get along but what if she doesn’t like me like that? This all kind of falls apart then.”

“I’m torn between hoping it doesn’t work out because I want to keep you to myself and praying that everything goes well because I just kissed Alya and really liked it.” Marinette buried her face against his shirt and bunched it in her hands. “You’re wearing the shirt I got you.”

“Of course I am.”

“It’s nice.”

Nino kissed the top of her head. “How about we have Alya and Adrien join us for dinner at the house tonight? We can order in and watch a movie or something and just enjoy being together. No stress, no expectations.”

“I think that would be good.”  
__________________________________

Adrien held out a pair of paw print covered pants. “I’m giving you these for tonight but I need you to understand that I’m down to my last pair after this.”

Marinette took the pants. “I promise I’ll give you all the jammies I’ve borrowed back. They’re clean and at my place. Well, mostly clean.”

“Mostly clean?”

“I washed them but them I’ve worn some of them again?” she winced.

“You like them that much?”

“They’re comfy,” she nodded.

“I’ll buy more pants.”

Marinette laughed. “No! I promise I’ll bring them back!”

“I like the idea of you wanting to wear them even when you have your own pants available,” he admitted. “Keep them.”

“Fine, but I’m buying you some new ones.”

“It’s a deal,” he grinned. “Are we still on for tomorrow night?”

She nodded shyly, tracing a finger along the pattern of the pants. “Did you still want to go painting?”

“I think it sounds like fun.”

“Good.”

“Are you guys good with Mexican?” Alya called from the couch, her laptop propped up on a throw pillow.

“Sounds good to me,” Marinette answered.

“I’ll check with Nino.” Adrien passed by the couch, leaning down to kiss Alya’s forehead before disappearing into Nino’s bedroom.

Marinette shifted by the closet, still holding Adrien’s pajama pants.

“Go get changed, you silly girl,” Alya smiled, shaking her head. “I’m not about to let you make this awkward. We’re having a chill night. Nino decreed it.”

“And my word is law,” Nino said as he and Adrien appeared in his bedroom doorway. “Mexican sounds great by the way. What should we watch?” He reached out to snag Marinette’s hand as she passed by him and he raised it to his lips with a wink and kiss before letting her continue on her trek into his room.  
__________________________________

“She was exhausted,” Nino murmured, rubbing his hand lightly down Marinette’s arm. She was reclined against him on the love seat, her head propped on his chest as she snored softly.

“You must’ve really worn her out last night,” Alya drawled, making Adrien laugh as Nino blushed. 

“We had a nice time, thanks,” he said, trying to keep his voice low enough not to wake Marinette.

“Did she freak out on you about our kiss?” Alya asked, tone hesitant.

“Surprisingly not as much as I would’ve thought? She’s having trouble wrapping her mind around some things but I think she wants to make this work,” Nino answered, gazing down at his girlfriend.

“I’m looking forward to taking her out tomorrow night. I don’t feel like we’ve really gotten to spend a lot of time together,” Adrien said, stretching out and putting his feet on Alya’s lap. She looked down at them and quirked an eyebrow but he just grinned in return. Rolling her eyes, she took his left foot and began to massage it.

“Speaking of, what are you and I doing?” Alya looked across the room at Nino. “I mean, if you have something planned. If not, we can figure something out.”

“How do you feel about jazz?”

“I don’t really have any feelings one way or the other about jazz honestly.”

“There’s this little club that I thought you might enjoy, but we can do something else if you want.”

She smiled. “I think going to a jazz club sounds kinda cool. Let’s do it.”

Adrien yawned, shifting on the couch. “It’s getting late.”

Nino glanced back towards his bedroom. “Do you guys maybe wanna come in there with us tonight like we did before?”

Alya and Adrien exchanged glances and nodded. They both stood and stretched. “If this is going to be a thing though, we’ve got to figure something else out. I kept thinking I was going to push Adrien off the bed,” Alya said, twisting at the waist. “You need help with Mari?”

“I’ve got her.” Nino lifted Marinette in his arms and walked her to the bedroom.

“Damn,” Alya purred. “Nino works out, huh?”

Adrien chuckled. “Oh, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the encouragement and support for this story. It has really helped me keep going. <3


	21. Chapter 21

“Nino said you like flowers,” Adrien grinned, peeking out from behind a large bouquet of daisies.

Marinette giggled. “And flowers you brought. How many are even in here?” She went up on the tips of her toes to try to see over the bouquet.

“I’m not sure, probably not enough for such a beautiful lady,” he winked. “Did you want to put them in some water?”

“Sure, come on in.” She stepped back and Adrien entered the apartment. Nino followed in behind him with a nervous grin. 

“I’m also here to pick up my date,” he said, “but this guy had to show me up.”

Alya laughed at the huge grouping of flowers as she appeared in the doorway of her bedroom. “No worries, Nino, those are so not my thing.” She plucked a yellow daisy from the bunch, twisting off the bloom, and stuck it behind her ear. “Although I know how to accessorize with the best of them.” She glanced between Nino and Marinette. “Oh, for crying out loud, go ahead and kiss. We won’t stand in the way.” She shot Adrien a wink and he grinned back at her.

Marinette flushed and went to Nino, going up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. “Alya’s excited,” she whispered. “You’re going to do great.”

“This is a change of pace,” he smiled. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She glanced over her shoulder and Adrien looked up from trying to unsuccessfully force the too large bunch of flowers into a vase. “I think I’ll be fine for tonight.”

Nino squeezed her side. “Have fun.”

“You too.”

“Okay, Mari, you have to release my date now. You get Sunshine for the night.” Alya stepped between them and hooked her arm through Nino’s. “Shall we go jazz, Lahiffe?”

He chuckled. “We shall. Have fun, you guys.”

Marinette walked them to the door and was closing it when there was a crashing of glass and a loud curse. She hurried back to the kitchen to see Adrien kneeling down among scattered flowers and broken glass. “Your hand!” she exclaimed as blood dripped from his palm. 

He winced, holding it to his chest. “Sorry. I’ll buy you a new vase.”

“I don’t care about that.” She knelt down beside him. “This looks deep. Goodness, you got your wrist too. That took talent. We may need to go get stitches.”

“It’s fine. Maybe just a bandage and then we can go painting,” he said, pasting on a smile.

“You want to go painting with a bloody deep gash in your hand? Don’t be ridiculous.” Marinette stood and grabbed a clean dishrag, returning to press it into his hand and wrap around his wrist.

“I watched all of these painting videos so I wouldn’t seem like a complete loser though,” he whined. “I was going to impress you with my mad painting knowledge.”

“And instead, you’ve horrified me with your awful flowers to vase ratio knowledge,” she teased. “Does it hurt?”

“It doesn’t tickle,” he grimaced.

“Come on, let’s get you to the hospital, Romeo.”  
__________________________________

“Okay, give it to me honestly, has Marinette been freaking out to you?” Alya asked, spearing a hunk of lettuce with her fork. “Because while there have been some hiccups, I have been pleasantly surprised with how she is rolling with everything which only leads me to believe she is giving you all her breakdowns.”

Nino chuckled. “I think she’s mostly okay with everything.” He grabbed a roll from the basket and began to slice it in half.

“She isn’t thrilled with us being out tonight.”

“If I’m being honest, I’m not thrilled with her being with Adrien.” He shook his head. “I know that’s so unfair, but it’s true.”

“It’s complicated, huh?”

“Very,” he nodded. “But I’m having a really nice time with you. I have to admit, I’ve been nervous about this.”

“Yeah, we are kinda the make-or-break relationship in this. It’s a lot of pressure,” Alya admitted.

“I’ve been doing some reading on poly relationships.”

She smiled. “Nino Lahiffe, are you a secret researcher?”

He ducked his head. “Maybe a little. I like knowing what I’m getting into.”

“And?”

“Well, we can make it work however we want. So obviously Marinette and I are romantic so that’s a factor with us. And I know you and Adrien have been physical…”

“I would consider us romantic too,” Alya supplied.

Nino nodded gratefully. “So we have at least two couples within our group. I know I want to be with Adrien so there’s a third, although we have some things to talk about there. I mean, we’ve kissed but…”

“Yeah, same with me and Mari, but I think she is coming around to the idea of she and I being a couple,” Alya added. “So four.”

“And while tonight is the test for them, I think it’s apparent Adrien and Marinette have chemistry.”

“So back to us again.”

Nino smiled. “Well, if you don’t think of me like that, it’s okay. It doesn’t mean this can’t work. There are poly groups with platonic relationships within them.”

Alya pursed her lips. “Do you only think of me platonically?”

“I don’t want to sound like an ass.”

Alya’s throat went dry but she pasted on a gentle smile. “It’s okay if you do.”

“Sound like an ass?”

“Only want to be my friend.”

Nino ducked his head. “I think you’re gorgeous and funny and I would absolutely date you if you want, but please don’t take that as pressure because if you just see me as a friend that is also totally okay.”

“I believe I already told you that if Mari hadn’t been interested, I would’ve already tried to sleep with you,” Alya smirked.

“Oh,” he laughed. “Right. So, uh, six couples then.”

“Looks like.”

“You know, we’re wasting a lot of time focusing on everyone else when we’re supposed to be out on a date with each other,” Nino pointed out, picking up his wine glass. “I propose we act like we’re the only ones dating the rest of the night.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” Alya smiled, knocking her glass gently against his.  
__________________________________

“You’re so pretty,” Adrien crooned.

“Those painkillers are hitting you hard, aren’t they?” Marinette giggled, leading him to the couch. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Mmhmm,” he nodded, flopping down. He grabbed for Marinette’s hand with his uninjured one as she turned away. “Sit with me.”

“I was going to order us a pizza or something. I’m starving.”

“In a minute.” He hummed happily as Marinette sat down beside him. “You smell nice,” he said, resting his head on her shoulder.

She laughed softly. “Thanks.” She watched him link his fingers with hers. “I didn’t expect you to be such a lightweight on pills.”

Adrien lifted his head and gave her a dopey smile. “Are you going to be my girlfriend, Marinette?”

She inhaled sharply. “I…that’s what we’re trying to figure out.” 

“I like you. I like you and I like Alya and I like Nino. I didn’t even think I’d get one and now I get three. I feel lucky. Lucky plucky ducky…”

Marinette brushed his hair from his eyes. “You need to sleep.”

“With you?” he asked, eyes glazed but hopeful.

“Let me get us some dinner.” She stood quickly and escaped to the kitchen to find a takeout menu.  
__________________________________

Alya looked up at Nino as they swayed to the soft music that drifted from the band on stage. “I don’t know if anyone’s told you this, but you’re rather handsome.”

Nino flushed. “Stop.”

“You are.” She slid her hand up the back of his neck into his hair. “I get why Mari doesn’t want to share you.”

“I thought we were going to try not to talk about Mari or Adrien anymore tonight.” Nino unconsciously loosened his hold on Alya.

“You’re having as much trouble as am, aren’t you?” she asked, eyes a little sad.

“Maybe it was too soon for this,” he agreed, dropping his arms and stepping back. “With everything with me and Mari and you and Adrien being so fresh…”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I know. We tried to rush it. I’ve been with a good many guys but never two at the same time. I feel icky about it even though logically I know that there isn’t anything shady happening.”

“Yeah, I know Marinette knows we’re out but it still feels kinda like I’m cheating on her.” They stood in the middle of the dance floor, looking at each other. “Now what?” Nino asked.

“Well, I look fabulous and you’re sexy, I say we go pick up some ice cream and cake or something and go back to my place. Maybe Mari and Adrien are having as much trouble as we are and we can just have a nice night with the four of us again.”

Nino followed her back to their table. “What if they aren’t?”

Alya paused, picking up her purse. “Then we’ll deal with it, I guess.” She looked at her phone and froze. “Shit. Apparently their night was a little more exciting than ours.” She turned the screen to show Nino the picture of Adrien’s bandaged hand. “Looks like he is okay but they are at the apartment. Now we definitely need to pick up desserts and head over.”

“Lead the way, fearless leader,” Nino grinned.  
__________________________________

“I don’t think we’re alone in our confused feelings,” Alya whispered, nodding to Adrien’s sprawled form on the couch and Marinette curled and lightly snoring in the armchair as the television played softly.

Nino set the bags of treats on the counter and went over to Marinette, shaking her gently. She blinked a few times. “You’re here?”

“We decided we just couldn’t live without you two goofs,” Alya interjected, circling the armchair and kissing Marinette’s forehead. “How’s the patient?”

“Seven stitches in his palm and five in his wrist,” Marinette winced, sitting up. “He was really unlucky with the glass. The doctor gave him some pain pills so he’s been out of it.”

Nino eyed the pizza box. “I’m guessing your date night went about as well as ours.”

“Oh no, did you guys not have a good time?”

Alya shrugged and perched on the armchair before sinking down and squishing a giggling Marinette. “More that we should probably just take some time and talk some more stuff out maybe.”

Marinette’s eyes darted to Adrien. “Yeah, I get that.”

Alya poked her side. “Do you need to freak out?”

“Rude.”

“What Alya means,” Nino grinned, “was do you need to talk about anything now so it doesn’t build up and become something later?”

“You guys think you know me so well,” Marinette huffed, shifting from underneath Alya and standing. “And yes, that’s probably a good idea, but I’m tired. I don’t know if I can do emotional tonight.”

“We brought sweets, if that helps.”

Marinette smiled, already moving towards the counter. “You do love me after all.”

Adrien sat up groggily. “I think I fell asleep.”

“You sure did, Sleeping Beauty.” Alya leaned forward in her seat. “How’s your hand?”

“Achey.”

“You can have another pain pill in two hours,” Marinette called, lifting an iced and sprinkled doughnut out of box. “Oh, this is true love.”

“I guess I should get you home, dude.” Nino sat down beside Adrien.

“You guys don’t have to go. You can stay here,” Alya offered, joining Marinette at the counter. “If you leave all of this with us, we will eat every crumb.”

“It’s happened before,” Marinette nodded.

“How are we going to do sleeping arrangements though?”

Alya plucked the leftover of Marinette’s doughnut from her hand and took the last bite with a grin. “You can sleep with me if you want.”

“After you ate my last bite?!”

“Mmhmm. Admit it, I’m cuddlier than Nino.”

“Don’t admit that,” Nino said with a laugh, coming to lean against the counter. “I don’t want to know. Let me live thinking I’m a good cuddler.”

“You’re a great cuddler,” Marinette grinned. “But that could work. If you and Adrien want to share my bed?”

“We can do that,” he nodded, giving her an even look. “If that’s what you want.”

Marinette worried her bottom lip. “We need a big bed here so we don’t have to decide about splitting up.”

Alya poured a glass of milk. “We don’t have room for a big bed unless one room just becomes all bed. Nino’s got that huge king and it still isn’t big enough really. That’s a big commitment right now.” She laughed but the sound felt heavy in the air. “Damn it, this is complicated.”

“It just feels like we have to make all of these big decisions right off the bat for it to work,” Marinette admitted. “It’s making me all anxious.”

Adrien finally joined them, gingerly resting his hand against the counter. “So what do we do? I know I’m not exactly all here right now but it seems like it would be hard to step back.”

“Maybe we power through?” Alya offered. “Okay, so things are feeling a little awkward but we all agree that we have some sort of feelings for each other, right?” She looked around to see everyone nod in agreement. “Maybe this is just how it is with four people? I don’t know. Ask Nino. He’s the one who has apparently been researching!”

“It isn’t like there’s a rule book,” he grimaced. “But if we want to do this, maybe that is what we should try. First, is anyone opposed to a physical relationship with anyone else? We all have to be honest.”

“I’m super into everyone here,” Adrien said, propping his chin in his good hand with a dreamy expression on his face. “Like super into you guys. All the way. Whatever you want.”

“Pain pills make you say things,” Alya grinned, leaning forward to kiss his nose. “But I’ve heard him say just as much sober too.” She quirked her lips. “As for me, I already admitted to Nino earlier that I want everyone here.”

Nino elbowed Marinette gently. “What about you, sweetheart?”

“I…” Her cheeks went pink. “Yes, please,” she said quietly.

“With everyone?” Alya prodded.

Marinette turned her face to hide against Nino’s shoulder and nodded. 

“Thank you for answering.” Alya tried to hide her smile but failed miserably. “You know there’s no reason to be embarrassed, right?”

“I can’t help it,” Marinette replied, her voice muffled by Nino’s sleeve.

“What about you, Glasses?” Alya asked.

He squeezed Marinette’s hand. “Yeah, everyone.”

“Okay, then,” Alya nodded. “Let’s…let’s power through. There’s no pressure of anything tonight obviously, but maybe let’s keep with our dates. So Mari, you’ll take Adrien with you and Nino will come with me.”

Adrien gave Marinette an adorably sleepy smile. “Don’t worry, Princess, I like to cuddle too.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I can't believe another chapter so soon either.

_Adrien_

Adrien watched Marinette flutter around the room, messing with things that didn’t seem very important before going to bed. A nagging thought at the back of his mind told him it was because she didn’t want to sleep in the bed with him, but the comforting numbness of the painkillers she had given him moments before eased through him and washed away any bad feelings.

It was hard to keep his eyes open but he didn’t want to sleep yet, not until he could feel her beside him. He wondered if she would be warm like Alya. For some reason, he had formed the idea that Marinette would feel cool when she first got in the bed. He wanted to know if her feet were like ice cubes and she was the kind of person to try to warm them against his skin. He wanted to make her warm. Perhaps it would be more honest to say he wanted her to need him to make her warm. He wanted to hold her against him and smell her all around him and float away on that feeling.

He blinked rapidly. He had to stay awake. He caught sight of a plastic pink cat on her desk and concentrated on it, trying to will away the drowsy effect of the medicine. 

Marinette finally got into bed. He gave her a sleepy smile of victory and she laughed. It was such a nice sound. “Go to sleep already. You’re fighting the medicine.”

He sighed. She didn’t understand. He had been afraid of that. Alya had even tried to warn him of that when she kissed him goodnight, tasting of chocolate and strawberries. “I don’t want to miss this.” Her expression softened at his words so he pressed on. “What if it doesn’t happen again?”

Her expression changed again and Adrien couldn’t decipher it. He was angry with himself for accepting the second painkiller. He should have been savoring this experience. Their date had already tanked. This could be his last chance. He didn’t want to be the reason this didn’t work. He also wasn’t sure he could resign himself to only being Marinette’s friend. Once he had locked himself in the bathroom to get off on the thought of what Nino might be doing with Marinette in the next room, lines had already been crossed. It hadn’t even only been one occasion. He had tried convincing himself that it was his feelings for Nino that kept him hiding away every time Nino’s bedroom door closed with him and Marinette inside, but he had to finally admit that it wasn’t just about Nino anymore. The first moment he met Marinette, he felt something and it had only grown.

“You aren’t missing anything. We’re going to sleep,” Marinette said gently.

He felt himself frown. “Can I hold you?” He hated the way his voice sounded as he asked. Damn it, he was being too desperate. He wished he had gotten the chance to talk to Nino before they had paired off again. Being with Marinette felt like stepping into a minefield without a map and he was terrified of stepping in the wrong spot. 

“I don’t want to hurt your hand.”

“I promise I’ll be careful.” The words didn’t feel right as they fell off his tongue. He forced his eyes open wider but it was beginning to hurt. He was going to fall asleep and he wasn’t going to know what it felt like to hold her. He may never know. “Please.” He closed his eyes and then jolted awake quickly.

She was suddenly in his arms and Adrien realized he had briefly fallen asleep again. Her back pressed against his chest and he hummed happily, draping his arm across her side. He could feel the soft cotton of her shirt against his fingertips, poking out from his bandages. He tilted his head, smelling her hair. Marinette always smelled sweet as if she was made of all the delicious goodness she baked. He felt her feet slide against his bare legs and they were freezing, leeching away his body warmth. He smiled as sleep took him. 

Adrien rose to wakefulness once more, feeling Marinette’s fingers gingerly touching his. His heart swelled. “Thank you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Thank you.” He let sleep take him again, absolute contentment covering him like a warm blanket. 

_Marinette_

Marinette slid under the blankets as Adrien watched her with eyes that weren’t quite seeing. She turned to face him and giggled. “Go to sleep already. You’re fighting the medicine.”

“I don’t want to miss this,” he whispered after a long blink. “What if it doesn’t happen again?”

She felt her heartbeat quicken. “You aren’t missing anything. We’re going to sleep.”

“Can I hold you?” he asked in a voice that held too much honest innocence for someone she knew wasn’t innocent when it came to bedmates.

“I don’t want to hurt your hand.”

“I promise I’ll be careful.” His words were beginning to slur together and Marinette knew she could hold out. She could wait until Adrien lost the fight against the soothing call of fresh painkillers and then she could possibly go sleep on the couch because the way he was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world was bound to break her heart.

“Please,” he added, eyes closing in another too long blink before slowly opening again.

Marinette nodded, hair rustling against her pillowcase as she rolled herself over, gently scooting back until she felt Adrien’s chest. He draped his arm over her carefully, the fingers of his injured hand brushing her stomach. She felt it when he smelled her hair, a soft inhale followed by a softer sigh and then his breathing was evening out as he finally fell asleep.

Marinette let herself relax in increments, the stiffness of her position giving way to enjoying the feeling of Adrien holding her. There was something distinctly different between Adrien and Nino even though it didn’t feel as if there should be like this. They were relatively the same height and had close enough builds, although Adrien had been a bit more toned. Marinette smiled, slightly pushing her back against his stomach. A steady diet of her baking and Alix’s chicken and waffles seemed to be giving Adrien’s model physique a run for its money. Something about that made him seem more real to her. The sudden urge to push him on his back and kiss his softening stomach hit her and she quickly tried to stamp it down.

She brought her hand up to touch his dangling fingers, careful not to disturb them too much so his stitches wouldn’t be agitated. Maybe that had been the problem with Adrien. He didn’t feel real. He was gorgeous and charming and someone she had told herself she couldn’t have but now here he was, drugged and needy and snoring in her bed. It was easy to see why Nino and Alya were so taken with him.

She blinked in surprise, realization sliding into place easily as if her brain already knew but was waiting for the rest of her to catch up. If she gave in to Adrien, if she accepted her feelings for him, their poly relationship was happening. Nino was already hers. And while her romantic— and if she was being completely honest with herself, sexual— feelings for Alya were a relatively new experience, she had loved Alya for years in some capacity. If she let herself keep Adrien too, she was saying yes. She couldn’t backtrack after that. She couldn’t keep Nino as her only boyfriend and Alya as only her best friend.

Adrien murmured into her hair and Marinette froze, ears straining to hear him again.

“Thank you,” he repeated, inhaling deeply and shifting a little behind her. She felt his grip tighten and then he was breathing evenly again.

_Nino_

“I knew I was going to score after the jazz club,” Nino grinned, tossing one of Alya’s extra pillows to the floor. “Adrien told me what a treat sleeping in here is. I was beginning to think I was going to miss out on the fun.”

“Yeah, you’re too smooth for me to resist,” Alya snorted. “I don’t like wearing pants. Is that going to be a problem?”

His smile faltered, the unpleasant feeling of cheating on Marinette rising up again. “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Is it going to make you uncomfortable?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I mean, yes, but not for a good reason.”

She shrugged. “I’ll just wear pants.”

“Don’t.” Alya quirked an eyebrow and Nino flushed. “I mean, do what you feel most comfortable doing.” He felt like an idiot. “I know Marinette knows I’m in here but I’m having those feelings again.”

Alya hitched her thumbs in the elastic waistband of her pajama pants and pushed them down with a smirk to reveal dark panties. “Can do.” She slid into the bed and patted the space beside her. “Come on, Glasses.”

Nino got into bed, leaving space between them. “Sorry I’m being awkward.”

“This whole thing is awkward. We’ll work through it.”

“Yeah.” Nino took off his glasses and rolled over to set them on nightstand. He could hear a familiar click of plastic on wood as Alya did the same on her side. He was tempted to stay where he was, to feign sleep so he didn’t have to face Alya again. On the other hand, he wanted to see how they could be together. Alya was so different from Marinette. She caught him off guard and he was never sure how to react. At the same time though, things felt easy with Alya. She was open and honest and refreshing. 

“Stop hiding.” Alya poked his back and he chuckled lightly, rolling back over.

“I wasn’t hiding,” he insisted. 

“You kinda were,” she grinned.

“Fine, I kinda was,” he smiled back, pressing his cheek against the pillow.

“I have a thought.”

“Scary.”

“Hush.” Her cheeks darkened and Nino watched the blush spread. There was something fascinating about seeing Alya blush. He realized that she was looking at him expectantly and he had completely missed everything she said. 

“What?”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me you found yourself lost in my gaze.”

“Actually, I was enjoying your blush.” Nino was pleased to see the fading blush come back in full force even as Alya narrowed her eyes.

“Stop paying attention to that and listen.” Nino enjoyed the way she enunciated her words and he gave her a patronizing nod. Alya cleared her throat. “As I was saying, perhaps it would be best to continue with our powering through idea and try kissing.”

Nino felt his heartbeat speed up and he licked his lips. He was torn between immediately closing the distance between them and making an excuse for why they shouldn’t. This was ridiculous. Marinette wasn’t going to be upset with him. For all he knew, she was kissing Adrien right now. The mental image of Adrien and Marinette entwined together, Marinette making that soft gasp he had grown so fond of, popped into his head and it was a decidedly welcome picture. He swallowed thickly, eyes focusing on Alya once more.

_Alya_

Nino’s lips were warm as they pressed against hers. He was being careful, testing the waters. While Alya appreciated the attempt, she was tired of being careful for the moment. She followed him as he began to pull back, sliding across the bed and closing the distance between them. Nino’s arms latched around her as he guided her to lie on top of him as they kissed.

Kissing Nino was everything she hoped. Marinette had giggled and blushed as she shared details of their time together and Alya suddenly remembered her mentioning how much Nino appreciated his hair being played with. Alya ran one hand up to the top of his head, fingers spearing into the soft almost curls and nails scratching lightly against his scalp. Nino made a low groaning sound and Alya smiled against his lips. 

“You’re dangerous,” he muttered into her mouth.

“I’ve got inside intel,” she laughed, pulling back enough to look down at him. “Still awkward?”

His gaze felt too heavy and serious and Alya regretted her flippant question. “No,” he finally said. “This feels right.”

Alya smiled, feeling the tension ease away. “I think so too.” She kissed him once more and began to slide away. His hands went to her hips, keeping her in place.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I thought it was time for sleep.” Alya was proud of how steady her voice came out. The look in Nino’s eyes had sent an instant jolt of desire straight down her body and she was tempted to grind against him to see if he was feeling the same way. Marinette had warned her about that look. She thought she would be fine. She had been very wrong.

“Are you tired?” he asked, voice low and gravelly and Alya felt another shot of desire.

“No,” she breathed.

“Me neither.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened the document to work on this today and realized that the story was ready to be finished. It has been such an amazing journey and I want to thank each and everyone of you for going on it with me. <3

“Are you awake?” Marinette asked, voice barely audible. Soft morning light was beginning to filter in through her window and Adrien was warm and solid at her back.

“Yeah, are you?” he whispered back teasingly.

Marinette carefully turned in his arms and felt her breath catch. It was unfair how absolutely lovely he looked, hair tussled and eyes still adorably sleepy. She swallowed, feeling suddenly self-conscious. “I have to go to the bathroom,” she murmured, covering her mouth in case of bad breath.

“Do you promise to come back?” Adrien asked, eyes turning sharp with amusement.

“Promise,” she giggled.

He let out a dramatic sigh and released her. She shot him an apologetic smile as she slipped out of the bed and disappeared into her bathroom. Adrien rolled over on his back to stare at the ceiling. His hand gave a dull ache but it wasn’t anything worth getting out of bed for. He heard water running and realized Marinette was brushing her teeth. He frowned. His breath probably wasn’t the best either. He didn’t have a toothbrush here but maybe she had some mouthwash at least.

The bathroom door opened and Marinette crossed the room again, pausing at the edge of the bed.

“You’re supposed to get back in now. It’s way too early to be up,” Adrien pointed out.

“I’m used to waking up early,” she smiled, cheeks pink.

“Then please get back in bed for me?” He fluttered his eyelashes and she laughed, climbing back under the blankets. Adrien felt a rush of triumph as he rolled back on his side to watch her. “See, you got to go freshen up and I’m probably killing you with morning breath now.”

“I really can’t smell anything if it makes you feel better,” she offered.

His expression was playfully suspicious but he nodded. “Wait, are you not going to bake stuff this morning?”

“Alya and I decided to take the day off. We let Curtis know not to expect the truck. I think Nino isn’t going in either.”

“Uh oh, I better call Alix then.”

“Will she be upset?”

Adrien grinned. “No more than usual. Between me and you, I think I was a pity hire.”

“What are you going to do after the summer?”

“I’m not sure. To be honest, I’ve never really had to decide stuff like this. I was just always told where to be and what to do.” He chuckled humorlessly. “I guess I must sound like an adult baby, huh?”

Marinette shook her head, hair rustling against the pillowcase. “I think you’re being really brave trying to start over. And we’ll be here cheering you on the whole time.”

Adrien held his breath. “You will?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

Keeping his eyes on her face to gauge her reaction, Adrien scooted closer, leaving little space between them. He could feel Marinette’s breath on his skin and his gaze fell to her lips, pink and slightly parted. “I really want to kiss you,” he warned, voice barely audible. “Can I?”

Marinette gave a shaky nod, eyes sliding closed as Adrien drew nearer. Their lips met hesitantly at first and then Marinette was making a small helpless sound as the kiss deepened. Adrien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. It wasn’t the fast and frantic kissing Marinette imagined if she ever got the chance to be with Adrien. It was needy but soft and she could feel his hands on her back and side, exploring but tentative.

Marinette felt almost dizzy. Adrien was sweet and warm and so like Nino and still so different at the same time. She reached up, her fingers sliding into his hair and Adrien softly whimpered, pulling her closer as they kissed. Taking it as a good sign, Marinette lightly scratched against his scalp and felt his hips knock against hers.

“Sorry,” he gasped, pulling back. “Sorry, damn it.”

“It’s okay,” she replied, voice breathy. “I think that was mostly my fault.”

He let out a winded chuckle. “You’re too beautiful.”

Marinette flushed. “You’re one to talk.”

Adrien gave her a lopsided grin, cheeks still dark. “Yeah?” His response garnered a giggle and he closed the distance between them again, bumping his nose gently against hers. “You’re a good kisser,” he said quietly.

“You are too.”

“Better than Nino?”

Marinette frowned, brows knitting together and Adrien groaned, rolling onto his back.

“That was the dumbest thing to say and I don’t know why I did it.”

“It’s okay.”

Adrien sighed. “It’s not but thank you.” He turned on his side. “I don’t even want this to be a competition. It’s not supposed to be like that. I love Nino. I don’t…” He shook his head. “Every time I think I might be okay, it hits me how complicated this all is.”

“Believe me, I get that completely.” Marinette worried her bottom lip. “I think it’s part of the reason I was trying to stay away from you.”

“You were?”

“Well, I already have Nino and Alya told me she isn’t going anywhere, even if this doesn’t work out,” Marinette admitted. “So part of me thought maybe if I kept you at arm’s length, nothing would have to change.”

“And I’m hearing my greatest fear spoken aloud.”

Marinette winced. “Sorry. If it helps, I’m pretty sure I’m hooked now.”

Adrien flushed. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, you know you’re gorgeous.”

“Looks only get you so far, Marinette. Besides, you’re so not someone who would put stock in that alone.”

“Good to know you don’t think I’m shallow,” she smiled.

“Never.”

Her expression softened and she reached up to brush his hair out of his face. “You’re funny and thoughtful. Sweet and kind.” She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, watching his eyes stay closed even as she pulled away. “And a lovely kisser,” she finished. “Like I said, hooked.”

A muffled knock on the door grabbed the words from Adrien’s lips before he could reply. Marinette exchanged a look with him and sat up a little, propping herself up with her elbows. “Come in.”

Nino poked his head around the door. “Alya said I was allowed to come say good morning.”

Alya’s laughter could be heard behind the door and Nino jumped and chuckled as if he’d been pinched. The door swung open wider and Alya stood beside him, hands on her hips. “Well?” she asked, eyebrow quirked.

Marinette looked at each of them in turn. Adrien was now sitting up beside her, expression openly hopeful and cheeks still slightly pink. Alya was in full sass mode but Marinette had seen that armor too often to not immediately recognize it for what it was. Her best friend was nervous and this was the way she covered it. Her eyes finally fell on Nino and she felt everything click into place. He gave her a soft smile, his eyes crinkling around the edges and her answer felt undeniably clear.

“Let’s make it work,” she smiled.  
__________________________________

**Three Years Later**

“This is a pleasant surprise,” Marinette smiled. “What are you doing here?”

Nino bent down to kiss her. “I’m meeting Adrien for lunch and wanted to drop you off some food since I was in the area.” He set a paper bag on her worktable and glanced at the young woman on the other side of the table. “Please make sure she eats that. I know how she gets when she’s distracted by a design.”

Marinette’s fellow intern winked. “Don’t worry. I try to keep an eye out for her. She’s going to work herself to death if she isn’t careful.”

“I’m careful!” Marinette pouted. She tugged on the hem of Nino’s shirt. “What are you and Adrien doing for lunch?”

“I’m not sure. I’m meeting him near his next class. I think he’s feeling stressed.”

“Well, give him one of these for me.” Marinette kissed Nino again. “And tell him I should have some more sketches for him to critique tonight.”

“Don’t forget Alya is demanding a house meeting at six.”

“I’ll be there.” Marinette’s eyes were already straying back to the fabric bunched on the worktable and Nino chuckled, pulling her close.

“I love you. Have a good rest of your day, sweetheart.”

She tilted her chin up for one more kiss. “I love you too. See you tonight.”

“I can’t believe you get him and the blonde,” Marinette’s coworker sighed. “You have to be the luckiest girl in the world.”

Marinette grinned, returning her attention to her work. “You have no idea. You should see my girlfriend.”  
__________________________________

“I need you to tell me I’m smart enough to do this,” Adrien said in greeting, eyes a little too wide.

“You’re smart and capable and kickass,” Nino assured him. “Rough day?”

“I’m just…I’m starting to doubt myself. Some dumbass made a comment about me trying to be my father and I know it isn’t true but then it got me thinking. Is business management really what I want to do?” Adrien asked. “What does that even mean?!”

Nino put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “You can do a ton of stuff with business management. You said you wanted to help Alya balance mine and Mari’s career stuff.”

“Right,” Adrien nodded, swallowing hard. “And you guys need me to do that, right? Like you need me, don’t you?”

“Is it going to help you if I say yes?”

“Please.”

Nino gave him a gentle smile. “We definitely need you.”

Adrien took in a deep breath. “Okay, I think I feel a little bit better.”

“Are you sure?”

“I may need a kiss to be extra sure.”

Nino smirked. “Now that I can do.” He pulled Adrien close and kissed him, running his tongue along Adrien’s bottom lip and making him chuckle. “How much time do you have before your next class?” he asked, voice a low rumble.

“Enough,” Adrien grinned, pulling him into another kiss.  
__________________________________

“I’m thinking about cutting my hair,” Alya said, looking in the mirror hanging in the living room of their house. She tugged on a lock of hair. “It’s just so blah.”

Nino appeared in the reflection behind her. “It’s beautiful.”

“Gorgeous, really,” Adrien added, fluffing the other side. “But if it would make you happy to cut it, you should.”

“What are you thinking of doing?”

“Maybe right here above my shoulders.”

Nino lifted one side of Alya’s hair to kiss her neck. “I can see the appeal of that.”

“Mmm, yes, definitely,” Adrien added, kissing the other side of her neck.

Alya laughed breathlessly. “Hey, enough of that, both of you.” She pushed at them playfully. “Sit down. You’re going to have me all flustered for our house meeting.”

“Well, that would just be a shame,” Nino teased, dropping down onto the couch. Adrien joined him as the front door was opening.

“You’re late,” Alya reprimanded, presenting her cheek so Marinette could kiss it as she went by.

“Sorry, I was feeling really inspired and didn’t want to lose any of the ideas before leaving the studio.” Marinette passed her sketchbook to Adrien as she dropped down onto the couch between him and Nino. He took it happily and kissed her cheek.

“I’ll forgive you because you’re sexy and I’m proud of you, but just this once,” Alya teased. “House meetings are very important.”

“We’re all very aware of that,” Nino winked with a salute. “What’s on the docket, Al?” He settled back on the couch, putting his arm around Marinette and playfully tugging on Adrien’s hair.

“Okay, May is hella busy and I don’t know if we’re going to survive it.”

“Sounds promising,” Adrien grinned.

“Shush. Who wants to go first?”

Nino raised his hand. “I’m usually easiest.”

Alya smirked. “And I would’ve pegged Adrien for that title.”

“Pegged, hmm?” Adrien grinned, curling his tongue behind his teeth.

Nino playfully knocked at the back of his head as Marinette giggled. “Please continue, Alya.”

Alya narrowed her eyes before looking back at her tablet. “Okay, Nino’s May is pretty normal. The truck is booked Monday thru Saturday every week except for the thirteenth.”

“Our anniversary,” Nino smiled, leaning down to kiss Marinette. He looked back up at Alya. “Is there any way I could squeeze another couple of days out of that to take Mari somewhere?”

“A little heads up would’ve been nice,” Alya grumbled.

“I love you.”

“You better. Okay, I’ll see what I can do. You’re setting up at one of Sophia’s events during that time and she’s usually pretty flexible. You also have a few club spots. If you want to start doing more of those, we may have to cut some of the daytime events.”

Nino nodded. “I’m thinking about it. I’ll let you know for sure.”

“Thanks. Okay, Adrien, the first half of May is just finishing up classes. How is everything going?”

“Uh, good, I think. I’m getting a little nervous the closer it gets to the end.”

Marinette reached over to squeeze his hand. “I can help you study some more if you want.”

“Definitely, thanks.”

“And then I’m blocking off a couple of days for us to celebrate you getting your business degree because I have no doubts at all that you’re going to pass with flying colors,” Alya said matter-of-factly, swiping her finger along her tablet. “Mari, how’s the internship?”

“Hard and exhausting and awesome,” she beamed.

“That’s what I like to hear. Any stuff I need to add for May?”

“I’m waiting to see if I get picked to work the summer show. If I do, it’ll be a great opportunity to work with some of the top designers, but I won’t be able to do much else, including a trip,” she frowned up at Nino.

“We can always just save it for our group anniversary if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

He kissed her nose. “Absolutely.”

“And what do you have going on in May, Miss Planner of All?” Adrien teased.

“I’m glad you asked, Sunshine,” Alya preened. “This morning I was contacted by the editor of my favorite blog in the whole wide world and he offered me a job.”

Adrien, Marinette, and Nino exchanged glances. “Wait, what?”

Alya held up a hand. “Okay, so I have a little bit of a confession.”

“These are always interesting,” Nino said. “What’s up?”

“The past few years, I’ve been kind of keeping a…well, sort of a journal of our journey.”

“A journey journal,” Marinette echoed. “Of our us thing?”

Alya laughed. “Yeah, our us thing. Like how we came together and how we make it work with four people with love and jealousy and schedules and that sort of thing.” She looked at each of them for a reaction. “And I might have proposed doing a column for the blog about us. I would change our names and some of the details and everything,” she quickly added. “But the editor really loved the idea of featuring a writer in a successful poly relationship on the site and please don’t be mad that I didn’t tell you before because I never thought in a hundred years that I would actually get this.” She bit her lip anxiously. “Are you guys upset?”

Marinette stood up and crossed the room, throwing her arms around Alya. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Really?”

“Of course, you goof! This is amazing! How could we not be proud?!”

Adrien and Nino quickly joined them in a group hug. “You’re so awesome, Alya. Of course they want you. They’d be crazy not to.”

“I can’t believe we’re going to be famous.”

Alya basked in their praise, happily accepting the hugs and squeezes and kisses. “I feel like I’m going to cry. I’ve been so nervous about this all day.”

“You hid it well,” Nino pointed out.

Marinette nuzzled Alya’s cheek. “She always does. I think this is cause for a celebration! You guys want to go try that new Greek place near the park?”

“Absolutely.”  
__________________________________

Marinette propped her chin on Alya’s thigh as Alya worked on the laptop set on her other thigh. Nino was curled against Marinette’s back, snoring lightly, Adrien on the other side of him with his arm draped over Nino’s waist. Dinner had led to a walk in the park, which then led to the group talking about things Alya should include in her stories and when that trip down memory lane became heated, their night together ended with the four of them in a sweaty, panting heap on their massive bed. As was usual, both men had passed out afterwards, leaving Marinette and Alya time to enjoy each other’s company.

“Working on your journal?” Marinette asked, turning her face so she could kiss Alya’s bare thigh.

“Mmhmm. Victor told me to come up with a catchy name but I’m having a little trouble. I don’t want it to be something obviously poly if that makes sense? I guess I’m a little afraid of us getting lost in the poly idea. I want this to be about our journey more than just the fact that there are four of us together.”

“That makes sense. Sometimes I have trouble with that when I work with patterned fabrics. Like I want to use the pattern but I don’t want the design to be just about the pattern.”

Alya smiled down at her. “Have I told you how proud I am of you for picking your designing back up and working so hard at it?”

“Only every day.”

“I really am.”

“I couldn’t have done it without your support. I would’ve never been able to do all of this on my own.”

Alya ruffled her hair. “You could have but you’ll never have to be on your own.”

“I don’t get paid.”

“Your parents would’ve let you live with them.”

Marinette laughed softly. “Okay, you have a point. Still though, I know it was a bit of a sacrifice to lose my income.”

“I won’t pretend like I don’t miss the truck because sometimes I do, but everything has its season. Besides, Adrien got access to all his back pay from his dad’s company at the best time. We’re doing fine.”

Marinette smiled. “We really are, aren’t we? Everybody is doing so good.”

“It’s a nice feeling,” Alya agreed. “It’s like we were working to get to this point. We still don’t know what’s coming, but no matter what, we’re going to be good.”

Marinette nodded and felt Nino shift behind her for a moment before he fell back into a quiet snore. “Did you ever doubt us? When we first started, did you think we would get this far?”

“Some days I did,” Alya admitted. “Some days I still get scared that it’s all going to fall apart. I think that happens in all relationships though.”

“Yeah, I think so too. It’ll be nice for you to write this column, you know, for any other people like us out there.”

“I think so. As long as we stay as open with each other as we have been, I think we’re going to be fine.”

Marinette smiled. “Also our boyfriends are really super hot so that helps.”

“It helps so much,” Alya chuckled before frowning at her screen again. “I guess I’ll try to think of something tomorrow. It’s getting really late and we should try to get to sleep before Nino really starts snoring hard.”

Marinette chewed on her lip thoughtfully. “How far back are you starting?”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess I’m wondering if the story starts with the four of us—“

“Or the two of you,” Alya finished. “I guess for me and Adrien, it was always about the four of us really, in one way or another, but that is something to think about. It would make sense to start from the beginning. I’m going to be writing from my perspective so I can start with pushing you towards Nino and exploring that.”

Marinette drew a heart on Alya’s leg with her finger. “Is it going to be painful?” she asked softly. “To think about all of that again? Back when I was hopelessly oblivious?”

“No,” Alya answered quickly. “No, I think I had to go through all of that so that we could get here. I never thought here was even possible. If it weren’t for Nino and then Adrien, I would still be longing after you and never saying a word.”

“That makes me sad to think about.”

“Me too. Good thing that’s an alternate reality we never have to visit.”

“Do you remember what Nino said to me that first time he came to the truck?”

Alya pursed her lips. “Not really, but to be honest, I wasn’t as emotionally invested in it as you were at the time.”

Marinette smiled. “He just blurted out ‘bread makes you fat’. It was the weirdest thing ever and I thought he was so adorable.” She reached behind to touch Nino and caught Adrien’s hand instead, his fingers instantly curling around hers even as he slept. “That’s what started this whole thing.”

“Bread makes you fat. What a dork,” Alya smiled, looking past Marinette to Nino. Her expression grew pensive. “Bread makes you fat,” she repeated.

“Well, yeah, carbs,” Marinette grinned.

“No, I mean, what if that’s what I call the column? Our journey together. I could call it Bread Makes You Fat. It’s odd and catchy. I think it could work.”

“I love it.”

Alya leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. “And I love you.”


End file.
